A Máscara
by OllyBass
Summary: Baronesa Isabella Swan Windsor, esse era seu nome durante o dia, porém, a noite transformava-se em Sophie Lestrange, a cortesã mais desejada de Paris. O que acontecerá quando conhecer Conde Edward Cullen, que poderá descobrir seus segredos mais obscuros?
1. Prólogo

_Paris – Outubro de 1870_

Era típico dos pais arrumarem o casamento de suas filhas, geralmente com herdeiros de amigos da alta sociedade. Muitos casamentos pareciam ter sido acertados em cheio, já outros não passavam de aparências. As pessoas não ligavam se desse certo ou não, o importante para elas era: Status, poder e dinheiro.

Barão Charlie era proprietário de muitas terras, seu poder econômico era mais que elevado, mas deixou-se levar pelas falsas amizades e afundou toda sua riqueza em mulheres e bebidas.

Sua mulher se chamava Kate, porém, faleceu logo após o nascimento de seu filho Emmett, sendo ele então o primogênito. Com o tempo o homem se envolveu com uma das cortesãs mais conhecidas e desejadas daquela cidade.

Ela chamava-se René. Sua aparência era espetacular, longos cabelos castanhos, curvas definidas e um rebolado enlouquecedor. Apesar de ser uma mulher fria, acabou apaixonando-se por Charlie e entregou-se a ele, dando-lhe mais do que devia.

Dessa relação nasceu uma menina. René fora tão humilhada e pisada por Charlie e pela sociedade que preferiu entregar sua menina a ele e fugir daquele lugar. Assim, nunca mais se ouviu falar em René, a grande Meretriz de Paris, ninguém sabia de seu paradeiro e preferiam manter as origens de Isabella em perfeito segredo, fazendo-a acreditar na morte da mãe.

Isabella Marie Swan, seu nome de batizado. Essa jovem nunca pensou em como a vida poderia ser tão complicada. Ela não era mais uma criança, mas de qualquer maneira seu pai mandou e desmandou em sua vida até completar dezesseis anos.

Era uma jovem belíssima, possuía pele de porcelana e longos cabelos escuros, sabia portar-se como uma dama e ainda possuía dotes, pois sabia ler, escrever, tocar piano e bordar.

Em sua comemoração de aniversário de dezesseis anos foi anunciado a todos o seu casamento com o senhor Marcus Volturi Windsor, um homem muito rico e dono de muitas terras.

A princípio a jovem relutou, o homem era trinta anos mais velho, não tinha aparência alguma e o pior, ela não o amava. Com a alma poeta que possuía acreditava no verdadeiro amor, assim como lia em seus livros prediletos, acreditava que seu príncipe um dia apareceria.

Mas de nada adiantava. Tentar obter seus desejos concedidos era impossível, e assim, o matrimônio aconteceu, para alegria de toda aquela província, alegria de Marcus, porém, tristeza para a pobre Isabella.

Alguns anos depois ela entendeu porque seu pai fizera aquilo. Ele sempre temeu que a jovem descobrisse a verdade de sua origem e assim se revoltasse, transformando-se naquilo que sua mãe era. Ele lhe dizia que era o melhor para ela, que teria tudo, que seria respeitada por todos. Não podia negar que isso aconteceu, as pessoas a respeitavam, mas não era isso o que queria.

O casamento forçado a fez ter outra visão da vida, passou a acreditar que ninguém faz algo porque lhe ama, mas sim pensando no próprio bem estar. Acreditava que Charlie havia a feito se casar com Marcus Windsor apenas para não ter seu sobrenome mais na lama que já estava.

Marcus tentou ser um bom marido, assim como a mesma tentou ser uma boa senhora. O problema passou a ser pior quando já não suportava mais a pessoa que estava ao seu lado e queria a todo o custo mantê-lo o mais longe possível.

Foi assim que começaram a viver de aparências. Na frente da sociedade era o casal mais feliz do mundo, por atrás, ela o odiava com todas as forças.

Desta maneira que sua vida passou a tornarem-se duas. Ela passou a publicar suas poesias, mesmo com a recriminação de seu marido, também cantava e tocava seu piano e com todo aquele rancor, se transformou naquilo que seu pai temia, uma _Cortesã._ A parte que ela mais adorava era a de ser a cortesã mais desejada daquele lugar e ninguém descobrir. Ninguém imaginava que _Sophie_, era ninguém mais que a Baronesa Isabella Swan Windsor.

Como a mesma dizia, era duas: Uma que sonhava e outra que mentia.

Tudo começou a mudar realmente quando um Conde muito poderoso, vindo das províncias da Inglaterra chegou a Paris em busca de negócios, seu nome era Edward Masen Cullen, um homem desejado por muitas, porém, _casado._

E assim como o destino ordena, eles se conheceram e ela o definia como o "_Maldito que impregnava em sua mente e em seu corpo_". Desde o dia em que se conheceram tudo mudou. Poderia ter melhorado, mas no caso de Isabella a situação piorou e quando pensou que tinha a situação sob controle, descobriu que estava em um jogo de sedução, com muitos prazeres, sabendo que tudo o que se faz tem suas conseqüências, um jogo onde um tem que ser o perdedor.

Isabella o queria por apenas uma noite, Edward a queria por _toda a sua vida_.

**"Não há bem sem mal, nem prazer sem preocupações"**

******Jean de La Fontaine**


	2. Baronesa Isabella Windsor

_Cap. 01 – Baronesa Isabella Windsor._

"**A suspeita sempre persegue a consciência culpada; o ladrão vê em cada sombra um policial"**

**William Shakespeare**

Mais uma noite e a Baronesa não conseguia entender porque os homens daquele lugar não estavam agradando-a. Havia algo errado, era como se faltasse alguém ou algo, mas era impossível, porque os que ali estavam eram sempre os mesmos desafortunados que deixavam suas esposas em casa cuidando de seus herdeiros enquanto se divertiam.

Uma diversão hipócrita, pensou.

Sua casa era a mais conhecida da cidade e os homens a freqüentavam porque sabiam que iriam encontrar as mulheres mais bonitas e voluptuosas, gastavam seus tostões, mas em troca recebiam noites esplendorosas de puro e insano prazer.

- Esta noite não, Lorde Denali – sussurrou enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto.

- O que há contigo, _Sophie_? – perguntou com um tom preocupado. Nunca aquela mulher havia lhe negado fazer o que desejava.

Isabella suspirou.

- Mandarei chamar-lhe uma de minhas novatas, o senhor irá apreciar, eu sei – quando foi abrir a porta, ele segurou sua mão.

- Não quero uma de suas novatas, quero a ti mademoiselle – Apesar de ser o que era alguns homens a tratavam como uma perfeita dama, algo incrível, já que as meretrizes eram tão desprezadas pela sociedade.

- Lorde Denali conhece as regras – sussurrou enquanto sentia o homem arrancando-lhe seu vestido cor de café.

- Conheço, e as respeitarei mais esta vez. – disse ele enquanto levava a mulher para a cama que naqueles momentos se tornava pequena para ambos.

Após uma longa noite, Isabella acordou e percebeu que seu companheiro Lorde Denali já havia ido embora, isso fazia parte de uma das regras de quem quisesse se deitar com ela.

Olhou para a mesinha ao lado de sua cama e viu a grande quantia que ele deixara, e uma rosa, com um bilhete encaixado.

Com toda a preguiça e dores no corpo pegou a rosa e o papel, após ler soltou uma gargalhada alta, _eles sempre fazem isso_, pensou ela.

No bilhete dizia _"__Grand amateur__,__parfait__comme toujours__,__j'espère__l'avoir__pour__le__restede nos__vies__. Avec l'amour, Eleazar Denali."_

_**Tradução: **__(Ótima amante, perfeita como sempre. Espero poder possuí-la para o resto de nossas vidas. Com amor, Eleazar Denali.)_

Isabella levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade, aquele homem sabia tirar suas forças e deixar seu corpo todo dolorido. Pegou suas roupas e vestiu-as, era hora de tirar sua máscara que já estava incomodando-a.

Batidas na porta a fizeram levar um susto, mas quem podia ser a essa hora da manhã?

- Quem ousa bater em minha porta a essa hora? – disse em tom alto.

- Me perdoe Senhora, sou eu, Alice.

Isabella respirou fundo, Alice era sua jovem dançarina, era sua protegida.

- Pode entrar, Alice.

A moça girou a porta do quarto e certificando-se que ninguém estava por perto adentrou o local.

Olhou em volta e viu a cama desarrumada, vestes espalhadas no chão e viu sua senhora sentada limpando seu rosto da forte maquiagem.

- Desculpe incomodá-la essa hora, Milady. – ela novamente pediu desculpas, Isabella a observou através do grande espelho.

- Sem problemas – sorriu – O que houve?

- Gostaria de saber se me permite ir até a cidade para algumas compras hoje

Isabella sorriu, a jovem Alice era de uma beleza indescritível, era magra, mas tinha suas curvas, cabelos curtos castanhos, uma pele delicada e um rosto angelical.

- Claro – sorriu – Você está mesmo precisando de vestidos novos – lentamente andou em volta da jovem – Olhe só estes trapos, nem parece que és uma dançarina do Moulin Rouge.

A jovem sorriu.

- O cocheiro já esta a sua espera, Baronesa Windsor

Isabella a corrigiu então.

- Lady Lestrange.

E assim que ela era tratada por Alice, fora daquela grande casa ela lhe dirigia como Baronesa Windsor, e lá dentro era a Lady Lestrange, um nome artístico que fora escolhido com muito cuidado, Sophie Lestrange, um belo nome sem dúvida alguma.

Alice ajudou sua senhora a terminar de se arrumar. Isabella cobriu-se com sua capa negra, tomando o cuidado de cobrir seu cabelo e seu rosto, a ponto de ninguém, nem o próprio diabo reconhecê-la.

- Pegue aquele dinheiro – A Baronesa apontou para a mesinha, onde a grande quantia estava exposta. Alice a observou, porém nada disse.

- Pegue, eu não preciso disso – suspirou – Quero que compre os melhores vestidos, lembre-se, decotes, cores chamativas e tecidos marcantes.

Alice sorriu, Isabella era tão boa consigo, queria tanto agradecê-la de alguma maneira, mas não sabia como poderia fazê-lo, então contentava-se em guardar seu valioso segredo.

Antes de sair, resolveu perguntar a Alice sobre seu marido.

- Marcus estava aqui ontem? – perguntou com indiferença.

- Sim, está em algum dos quartos com Jane.

Isabella riu, Jane era a única que agüentava aquele homem, ela tentava imaginar como a jovem Jane conseguia se entregar a ele, enfim, essas coisas não tinham explicação.

Alice saiu primeiro, vistoriando o corredor, sua senhora saiu em seguida, entrando em uma passagem subterrânea que só ela e Alice conheciam, onde o cocheiro a esperava todas as noites.

Alice a acompanhou até Isabella estar segura e quando virou as costas para sair, ela a chamou.

- Alice.

- Sim, milady.

- Esta noite não virei – sorriu – Compromissos sociais, tome conta de tudo, por favor.

- Claro, pode deixar que estará tudo em ordem – Alice sorriu e então se retirou de sua presença.

- Vá – ordenou Isabella, se retirando daquele lugar, o único lugar no qual podia refugiar seus segredos obscuros.

A manhã passou lentamente, pela janela de seu aposento, Baronesa Isabella Windsor podia apreciar seu lindo jardim, uma linda fonte que ficava no meio daquele espetáculo de jardim, e também uma espécie de labirinto que era um pouco mais distante de sua mansão.

Aquele labirinto possuía seus segredos, e somente Isabella conseguia entrar e sair dele, sem se perder ou algo do tipo.

Batidas na porta tiraram a jovem Baronesa de seu devaneio.

- Pode entrar.

Kate que era sua criada e acompanhante, entrou no local um tanto afobada.

- O que houve Kate? – perguntou preocupada – O que tens?

- Desculpe interrompe-la milady, mas Lorde Windsor deseja vê-la com urgência.

Isabella revirou os olhos, seu marido era o tipo de pessoa que ameaçava os criados e os faziam temê-lo, como se ele fosse Deus ou algo do tipo.

- Obrigado – Isabella agradeceu-a e se olhou pelo espelho, estava formidável, como sempre.

Saiu de seu aposento e dirigiu-se ao escritório de seu marido, o silêncio reinava no local, a jovem estranhou afinal Marcus era um erudito de mão cheia.

- O que queres Milorde? – perguntou enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

Marcus Windsor, Barão poderoso, proprietário de muitas terras, muitas cabeças de animais.

Ele amava sua senhora, não entendia porque ela o rejeitava tanto. Sempre procurou dar tudo a ela, talvez isso tivesse a mimado, ou o pai teria a mimado por ser a caçula.

No início do matrimônio Isabella quase o levou a falência com tantas festas que realizava, tantas comidas, bebidas caras, artigos de decoração, propriedades, tudo o que ela desejava ele fazia.

- Onde esteve essa noite? – perguntou encarando-a.

A Baronesa sabia que havia sido a criada que a vira chegando em casa que lhe contara que não estava em casa durante a noite, da próxima vez teria que tomar mais cuidados.

- Pensei que éramos livres dentro desta casa, então o senhor não me deves explicações e nem eu lhe devo – disse friamente.

Marcus sentiu a pontada em seu peito, a cada dia ela se distanciava mais de si.

- Porque me tratas como se eu não fosse ninguém para ti?

Isabella sabia que toda aquela ladainha iria se fazer presente.

- Me chamas aqui para esta prosa sem fundamento? – perguntou – Creio que já conversamos sobre este assunto.

Marcus levantou-se – Mas você ainda me deve algo, Bella.

- Para o senhor, sou Isabella – ela disse no mesmo tom agressivo.

O homem engoliu em seco e continuou.

- Mesmo que não queira deitar-se comigo, me deves um herdeiro.

A Baronesa levantou-se furiosa, aquela conversa estava tomando o rumo que não gostaria que tomasse, odiaria ter que acabar com os sonhos de seu senhor, revelando-lhe a verdade.

- Mas não foi pra isso que lhe chamei aqui – continuou – Essa noite teremos a visita de seu irmão Lorde Swan e sua senhora, e também o recém chegado em Paris.

Isabella se surpreendeu pela notícia de um recém chegado em sua casa.

- E quem é? – perguntou um tanto curiosa.

- Conde Edward Cullen e sua esposa Tanya Denali Cullen – suspirou sentando-se novamente – Vêm das províncias da Inglaterra, pretende buscar negócios comigo

Isabella sorriu, o fato do tal Conde ser casado não lhe importava, o que lhe chamara a atenção fora o sobrenome da mulher.

- Tanya? – perguntou.

O homem a encarou – Sim, Tanya Denali Cullen, conhece tal nome? – perguntou.

- Não – respondeu a mulher, mas com um sorriso nos lábios, porém, não conhecia Tanya, mas conhecia muito bem Eleazar que também possuía o sobrenome Denali.

Barão Emmett juntamente com sua senhora esperavam o casal que se hospedaria em sua casa por algum tempo. Emmett adorava trazer políticos, Condes, principalmente vindos das províncias da Inglaterra, isso era ótimo para seus negócios.

Conhecia Conde Edward Cullen a um bom tempo, uma amizade sem tamanhos se formou e agora ele vinha a sua casa como visita e com outros propósitos também.

- Eles irão demorar? – perguntou Lady Swan.

- Creio que não, estarão aqui logo – respondeu e ao desviar seu olhar da janela para sua senhora sorriu ao ver que ela estava bordando as vestes para seu filho que estava para chegar.

- Você está tão bela, assim esperando um filho meu! – disse emocionado, sempre sonhou em se tornar pai.

Rosalie se emocionou.

- Será uma criança linda, o rosto do pai e os olhos da mãe – Rosalie disse sorrindo, estava emocionada, sua barriga ainda não estava crescida, mas Lorde Emmett adorava acariciar seu ventre.

- Eu te amo, Milorde. – ela disse enquanto encarava os orbes verdes de seu marido.

- Eu também te amo, Milady – com carinho a puxou para si em um beijo arrebatador, onde Lady Swan podia sentir seu coração quase saltando por sua garganta.

Lorde Emmett era um verdadeiro apaixonado por sua senhora, sua beleza o deixava admirado e enciumado com os outros Lordes de Paris, ele sabia que devia levantar as mãos aos céus e agradecer a Deus pela mulher que havia lhe dado.

- Milorde, desculpe interrompe-los, o coche acaba de chegar! – informou uma de suas criadas.

O Barão sorriu e arrumou sua cartola em sua cabeça, assim como sua senhora arrumou suas vestes, ambos foram para a entrada, a fim de receber o jovem casal.

- Conde Cullen há quanto tempo – O Barão disse em tom alto após Lorde Cullen descer do coche.

- Meu grande amigo Emmett – sorriu – Realmente, muito tempo que não nos falamos.

Edward esqueceu-se até de sua senhora quando viu seu amigo Emmett o esperando, desceu rapidamente e fora logo cumprimentar-lhe, juntamente com Lady Swan.

- Prazer em revê-la, Baronesa Swan – abaixou-se em cordialidade, Rosalie lhe sorriu gentilmente.

- Digo o mesmo, Conde Cullen.

- Me ajude a descer! – uma voz fina e um pouco rouca saiu de onde o coche estava parado, os três olharam e viram Lady Tanya tentando descer, mas seu vestido volumoso a impedia.

O Conde revirou os olhos e a ajudou a descer, era a primeira vez que Lady Rosalie a via, pois quando estava na Inglaterra nunca tivera a oportunidade de conhecer a noiva de Lorde Cullen, e como não pudera comparecer ao casamento não a conhecia pessoalmente.

- Tanya, quanto tempo – Lorde Emmett a cumprimentou.

A jovem estendeu a mão para ele a fim de cumprimentá-lo.

- Esta é minha esposa, Baronesa Rosalie Swan – Emmett as apresentou.

- Condessa Tanya Denali Cullen – estendeu a mão até Rosalie, com ar superior.

A Baronesa a cumprimentou, mas logo notou que a convivência com Lady Tanya não seria nada fácil.

O Conde e sua senhora entraram na mansão e ficaram admirados pela beleza do lugar, havia um toque feminino especial.

- Belíssima sua casa, Lady Rosalie, a senhora mesma que deixou seus toques por aqui? – perguntou o Conde.

- Não – sorriu – Na verdade, quem tem parte na decoração desta casa é minha cunhada, Baronesa Windsor.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha, esse sobrenome não lhe era desconhecido.

- Minha irmã possui o dom de criar e recriar, ás vezes acho que não tem fundamento algum, mas algumas vezes ela consegue me surpreender – Lorde Emmett disse com orgulho de sua irmã.

- Entendo, esse sobrenome não me é estranho – concluiu Edward.

- Oh sim, lembra-se do Barão Windsor? Eu comentei que iremos a sua mansão ao anoitecer – disse Emmett, após sentar-se na poltrona e pegar uma xícara de chá que a criada lhe serviu.

- Claro, me recordo – Edward sorriu e pegou a xícara de chá que uma das criadas lhe oferecia também.

- Já sabem quanto tempo pretendem ficar? – perguntou a Baronesa.

Lady Tanya a encarou como se fosse uma qualquer.

- Meu marido pretende no máximo uma semana – respondeu.

Edward gargalhou – Tanya, por favor, se for para dizer ladainhas, fique em silêncio.

A mulher sentiu seu rosto queimando de vergonha, seu marido sempre a corrigia na frente dos outros.

- Ficarei o tempo que for necessário, mas não pretendo incomodá-los – pausou – estarei arrumando uma pensão em breve.

- Edward, fique tranqüilo, vocês não saíram daqui para outro lugar – Emmett sorriu – Fique o tempo que for necessário.

- Obrigado Barão.

- Deixe as formalidades para depois, minha criada lhes apresentará seu aposento.

Tanya arregalou os olhos – Nosso aposento? – perguntou.

- Sim, algum problema? – Baronesa Swan estranhou a reação da mulher.

- Tanya prefere dormir em quarto separado – Explicou Lorde Cullen. Emmett e Rosalie se encararam achando aquilo estranho, mas nada comentaram.

Eles terminaram de tomar o chá e a criada os guiou para seus aposentos, Edward se sentia aliviado por poder dormir separado, assim podia sair sem ter que dar explicações a sua mulher.

- Descanse, essa noite irá ser longa – disse o Barão a seu amigo.

- Descansarei, estou ansioso por conhecer o Barão Windsor, dizem que ele é o mais rico de Paris.

Lorde Emmett soltou uma gargalhada.

- Realmente sua fortuna é incontável, mas poderia ser mais, se não tivesse se casado com minha irmã.

- Mulheres – o Conde riu e ficou imaginando como seria essa mulher que tinha o dom de decorar daquela maneira.

- Meu cunhado é muito apaixonado por Isabella – concluiu Emmett – Mas, mudando de assunto, e o matrimônio, como está?

- Da melhor maneira possível, na minha opinião – sorriu Edward – Tanya é um pouco desmiolada e fala coisas sem pensar, mas não se mete em minha vida.

Lorde Emmett conhecia seu amigo, sabia que era louco por uma bela dama, e não iria ser o matrimônio que iria mudá-lo.

- Largou as farras? – perguntou por fim.

Edward colocou a mão no ombro de seu amigo. – Largar as farras? Você acha que eu seria capaz de uma balbúrdia destas?

Ambos riram, realmente Conde Cullen continuava o mesmo libertino de antes.

Kate, a criada da mansão Windsor caminhava de um lado para o outro arrumando os preparativos para o jantar.

A Baronesa estava em seu quarto preparando o melhor vestido, situações assim ela apreciava estar belíssima, adorava que as pessoas comentassem sobre sua beleza.

Assim que escolheu suas vestes, foi por fazer sua higiene, as horas passavam rapidamente.

Kate entrou no aposento de sua senhora a fim de ajudá-la a vestir-se, a Baronesa não conseguia colocar seu espartilho sozinha.

- Temos que apertar bem – disse Kate, puxando as cordas do espartilho.

- Só não me deixe sem ar – disse a Baronesa, arrancando risos de sua criada.

Isabella ouviu a porta de seu quarto abrindo-se.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou.

- Me perdoe milady – Esme, outra criada lhe disse – Milorde pediu para avisar-lhe que o Barão Swan e o Conde Cullen com suas respectivas esposas já chegaram.

- Obrigado Esme. – agradeceu Lady Windsor.

Enquanto terminava de se arrumar com a ajuda de sua criada, ficou a pensar quem seria o Conde Edward Cullen, pelas suas contas deveria ser algum velho que também quis casar-se com alguma jovem.

- A senhora permite meu atrevimento? – perguntou Kate.

- O que é? – disse Isabella.

- Gostaria que Milady tomasse cuidado, pois a fama de libertino do senhor Conde não é nada agradável.

Isabella ficou em silêncio e sorriu – Como assim, Kate?

- A senhora é uma Baronesa jovem e possui seus dotes, como deve saber os homens deste lugar dariam tudo pra se casarem com a senhora...

Antes que Kate pudesse terminar, Isabella entendeu o que a mesma queria dizer.

- Não se preocupe, eu sei cuidar de mim.

Marcus estava sentado em sua poltrona na grande sala de sua mansão, a solidão estava o afetando cada vez mais. Nem o charuto ou sua bebida traziam-lhe conforto, nem mesmo as mulheres que possuía todas as noites eram suficientes para preencher-lhe.

Olhou para todos os lados e imaginou como seria ótimo ter seu herdeiro, uma criança bem dotada, correndo pela casa, infelizmente, sua esposa lhe negava este sonho.

Foi quando ouviu o barulho do coche parando, imaginou ser Lorde Swan e os respectivos convidados. Como já havia escurecido, se aproximava a hora do jantar.

Tratou de ajeitar suas vestes quando ouviu seu cunhado entrando pela porta da sala.

- Meu grande cunhado Barão Windsor. – disse Lorde Swan ao ver seu cunhado.

- Grande Emmett – disse Marcus com um sorriso formado – Quanto tempo.

Emmett riu – Muitos tempos, meu cunhado.

Eles se cumprimentaram, o Barão Windsor cumprimentou a Baronesa Swan e a Condessa Cullen.

- Muito prazer, Conde Edward – Marcus o cumprimentou.

- Digo o mesmo, Barão – respondeu Edward educadamente. – Ouvi muito sua fama, espero que possamos fazer bons negócios.

Marcus sorriu – Claro, negócios é meu sobrenome.

Os homens riram, então cada um sentou ao lado de sua senhora.

- Então de onde o senhor Conde veio? – perguntou o Barão.

- Das províncias da Inglaterra – sorriu

- Um homem importante então. – Concluiu o Barão.

Eles sentaram-se na sala aguardando a Baronesa Isabella, que demorava-se para descer.

Marcus cansado de tanto esperar chamou a criada.

- Chame Isabella, por favor.

- Minha querida irmã – Emmett foi o primeiro ao ver sua irmã parada em frente a porta de entrada.

- Quanto tempo, querido irmão – Ela disse sorridente, cumprimentando com um sorriso sua querida cunhada.

Edward estava apreciando conhecer o Barão quando ouviu a voz da mulher, então levantou da poltrona lentamente e ali parecia que tudo havia parado.

Seus olhos subiram pelas vestes douradas que a mulher usava, onde marcava sua cintura de tal maneira, com as maçãs de seus seios a mostra pelo decote, e aquele rosto... um belo rosto jovem, com lábios vermelhos e olhos verdes arrogantes e um sorriso que não sabia como definir.

- Que bom que chegou Isabella – disse Marcus, e então Edward entendeu que se tratava de Isabella, a mulher que era irmã de Emmett, aquela que fizera lindas obras de arte.

- Este é o Conde Edward Cullen e sua senhora Tanya Denali Cullen.

Marcus encarou Edward e lhe mostrou sua mulher com a mão.

- Conde Edward, esta é minha esposa Baronesa Isabella Windsor.

Continua...

Olá fofas (:

É um imenso prazer postar minhas fanfics aqui e já receber comentários positivos *-*

Eu ainda estou aprendendo a mexer nesse site rs

Espero que continuem lendo, e vocês leitoras fantasminhas apareçam e me deixem pelo menos um "oi" (:

Pra quem quiser entrar em contato comigo, ta aqui meu twitter, onde eu sempre alerto sobre o andamento das minhas fanfics.

**ollycarlos**

Uma fofa me perguntou se essa história é minha, é minha sim (: uma das minhas maiores paixões está sendo escrever "A Máscara"

Bom, é isso ..

xoxo, OllyBass.


	3. Face a Face

"**Não se preocupe em entender. Viver ultrapassa todo entendimento"**

**Clarice Lispector**

_- Conde Edward, esta é minha esposa, Baronesa Isabella Windsor. – disse o Barão enquanto estendia a mão para sua senhora._

O Conde virou a cabeça lentamente e seu olhar que estava direcionado ao vestido subiu lentamente pela cintura bem desenhada de Isabella até passar por seu rosto e então chegar aos seus olhos, que também eram cor de verde intenso.

A Baronesa que mantinha um sorriso esplêndido ao se deparar com o olhar do Conde, sentiu seu sorriso se desfazendo aos poucos, foram poucos segundos que se entreolharam, mas segundos que fizeram Isabella ter pensamentos _impuros_.

Sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento, nervosismo ou confusão, respirou fundo e se aproximou da visita.

- Muito prazer, Lorde Cullen. – ela o cumprimentou, estendendo-lhe sua mão direita.

O homem sorriu e pegou a mão que estava coberta por uma luva de seda, beijando lentamente, sem retirar seu olhar do dela.

- O prazer é meu, Lady Windsor.

Tanya, não se continha de raiva e ciúmes ao seu lado, para ela, toda mulher que se aproximasse de seu marido era uma ameaça, de fato tinha motivos, afinal seu marido nunca fora um dos mais fiéis.

- Prazer, Isabella. – ela tomou a frente do Conde cumprimentando-a em seguida.

A Baronesa logo entendeu o que se passava na cabeça de Lady Tanya, então riu. Não conseguiu se conter, pois sabia que em pouco tempo veria o Conde atrás de alguma de suas jovens cortesãs, ou quem sabe, atrás da própria _Sophie Lestrange_.

- Sejam bem vindos em nossa casa – a Baronesa disse – Sintam-se a vontade.

- Agradeço as honrarias, Baronesa. – disse Edward – Desculpe a estupidez de minha mulher ao chamá-la pelo primeiro nome.

Isabella sorriu timidamente, não ligava para essas coisas, mas isso serviu para perceber que Tanya era abusada.

- Sei que não irá se repetir, não é Lady Tanya? – disse em tom sarcástico.

Tanya se remexeu e com um humor negro respondeu entre os dentes.

- De fato, Lady Windsor.

Depois das apresentações todos se sentaram de uma maneira mais confortável, nas poltronas milionárias que a Baronesa havia mandado fazer a seu gosto.

Conde Edward observava cada gesto que a Baronesa fazia, cada movimento, sorriso e palavras.

E assim a prosa seguiu, Baronesa Rosalie Swan anunciou sua gravidez e assim todos comemoraram com o mais delicioso vinho.

- Parabéns minha cunhada – Isabella a abraçou com delicadeza – Espero que seja um sobrinho.

- Mas claro, um homem para herdar meus negócios – disse Emmett todo sorridente.

- Parabéns cunhado – disse o Barão Windsor. – Me alegro que pelo menos alguém de nossa família pode ter um herdeiro.

Todos ficaram em silêncio e Isabella encarou seu marido, aquelas coisas não eram pra ser ditas em público, muito menos na frente de pessoas estranhas.

- Perdoem a indelicadeza de meu marido ao dizer coisas indiscretas na frente da visita. – disse a Baronesa, totalmente sem graça.

- Sem problemas – garantiu o Conde, tentando entender o que o Barão quisera dizer com aquelas palavras.

Isabella sentou-se novamente ao lado de seu marido e se pôs a conversar com todos, adorava fazer com que as pessoas acreditassem que aquela vida a fazia feliz.

- Então o Lorde veio da Inglaterra? – perguntou enquanto ouvia as histórias do Conde.

- Sim – respondeu – Vamos passar algum tempo por aqui, fazendo negócios.

Isabella sorriu. – O Senhor não se arrependerá de ter vindo para cá, existem muitos atrativos em Paris – garantiu, sorrindo abertamente.

O Lorde observou o sorriso da mulher e ficou admirado como ela era linda. Possuía aparência tão jovem, porém, casada com um homem tão velho, e feio.

- Com certeza, Lorde Emmett tratará de me mostrar os atrativos de Paris. – disse enquanto virava seu rosto para encarar Emmett que estava alheio a conversa, pois se focava somente no ventre de sua mulher.

A Baronesa sussurrou a sua criada para que preparasse o jantar, pois já se dirigiam a mesa. E assim foi feito, sentaram-se na mesa e iniciaram o jantar, acompanhados do melhor vinho.

O Conde continuou observando os movimentos da Baronesa, que ordenava de um lado para outro, como se fosse a única a dar as ordens no local.

- A Baronesa sabe como comandar uma casa, vi a decoração e simplesmente achei-a belíssima – Edward disse, voltando a atenção de Isabella para ele.

- Obrigado Conde Edward, sinto-me lisonjeada. – Sorriu.

- Mas acho que ainda falta algumas coisas, deveria aprender mais – disse a Condessa Denali.

Isabella desviou o olhar para Rosalie e ambas reviraram os olhos.

Edward riu e limpou o canto de sua boca. – Sabe Tanya, acho que deveria calar-se, afinal você nunca soube decorar nossa casa, como falas tal coisa para a Baronesa Windsor?

Isabella desviou o olhar até Edward e se impressionou com a maneira que o mesmo disse. Ele estava defendendo-a e ao mesmo tempo desfazendo-se de sua mulher na frente de todos. _Já era de se esperar, é igual aos outros,_ pensou Isabella.

O jantar seguiu, assim como a conversa também, depois se reuniram novamente na sala. Marcus estava encantando com o conhecimento do jovem Conde e tinha certeza que seus negócios dariam certo.

- A noite foi muito agradável – disse Emmett – Porém, a hora já está avançada e não podemos demorar.

- Meu irmão, ainda não vá – Isabella o chamou – Preciso lhe falar um minuto.

Emmett sorriu. – Claro minha irmã – ele a seguiu, saindo pela porta e indo em direção ao corredor.

Rosalie Swan ficou a observar a Condessa Denali e seu marido. Eles pareciam o típico casal arranjado. De certo algum dos dois havia se casado somente por benefícios próprios.

Alisou seu ventre e ficou alheia a conversa do Conde e do Barão enquanto pensava em como seria sua vida daqui pra frente.

Não pôde deixar de notar o olhar que o Conde Edward lançara sobre Isabella. Aliás, todos os homens lhe lançavam os mesmos olhares de luxúria, afinal sua cunhada era uma mulher jovem e belíssima. Mas se preocupava com o que poderia acontecer, algo lhe dizia que a vida de sua cunhada tomaria um rumo diferente.

- O que foi Isabella? – perguntou Emmett enquanto acariciava os cabelos de sua irmã que o abraçava cada vez mais forte.

- Estava com saudades – ela disse – Você me faz falta.

Emmett sorriu, sua irmã era tão dócil com ele, não entendia como ela conseguia ser uma mulher tão fria com seu próprio marido.

- E as coisas, como estão? – perguntou.

Ela respirou fundo.

- As mesmas – sorriu – Espero que daqui pra frente tenha alguma melhora.

- E quando vou ter meu sobrinho? – O Barão perguntou.

- Nunca – ela disse baixo, com um tom de rancor em sua voz.

- Isabella... você prometeu... – ele começou a dizer, porém ela o interrompeu.

– Eu não prometi apenas um herdeiro, prometi um filho, caso viesse a amá-lo.

Emmett respirou fundo e abraçou sua irmã. – Me perdoe... eu só pensei que seria o melhor...

- Já disse que não precisa me pedir perdão, a culpa não foi sua. – Isabella disse – Mudando de assunto, Parabéns, meu sobrinho será um lindo homem.

O Barão sorriu e acariciou o rosto de sua irmã. Sua alma pesava-lhe tanto quando via a infelicidade nos olhos de sua de Isabella, e o pior, doía mais ainda por saber que tinha parte na infelicidade da Baronesa.

Eles sorriram um para o outro e ambos voltaram para a sala, onde estavam conversando animadamente Rosalie, Edward e Marcus.

- Vejo que não sentiram nossa falta. – Emmett brincou, levando uma mão ao peito, em sinal de desapontamento.

- Impossível, meu marido. – disse Rosalie sorrindo. – Estávamos aqui conversando sobre o Conde Edward, uma vida cheia de aventuras.

Emmett sorriu. – É verdade, conheço bem a vida de meu amigo. – ele levantou-se e ajeitou sua roupa. – Mas temos que ir.

Eles se levantaram e se despediram uns dos outros. O Conde Edward despediu-se de todos, menos de Isabella, que estava praticamente na porta de saída.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Baronesa – Ele disse encarando-a com um sorriso tentador. – Temo que não irei mais vê-la, já que seu marido nos disse que mal sai para passear.

Isabella soltou um risinho e encarou seu marido. – Oh, acho que o senhor interpretou mal a colocação de meu marido, mas temo que iremos nos encontrar muito, será sempre bem vindo em nossa residência.

Edward sorriu e beijou a mão da mulher a sua frente, sem deixar de encará-la em momento algum, assim sua senhora despediu-se também e foram acompanhados até a carruagem que os esperava em frente a grande casa.

Após a carruagem sair, Isabella deu meia volta e entrou na mansão, esperando que seu marido não inventasse de ir atrás dela.

Porém, quando queria que seus desejos se realizassem, eles não se realizavam.

- Isabella, passe a noite comigo. – O Barão praticamente suplicou.

Sem olhar para trás ela continuou subindo as escadas.

- Já conversamos sobre isso, não passarei a noite com você, Marcus.

Marcus engoliu em seco e fechou as mãos com uma raiva imensa. Onde estava com a cabeça de se casar com uma menina que nem uma mãe possuía? Com a raiva que sentia pegou o primeiro objeto que viu a sua frente e o jogou longe, assustando a uma criada que observava a cena horrorizada.

- Milorde...

- Recolha essa sujeira agora! – ele gritou e saiu em direção ao seu quarto furioso, não podia ficar na mesma residência que sua mulher, então sairia para a grande noite de Paris, onde poderia esquecer-se de seus problemas.

Conde Edward sentou-se na poltrona que ficava de frente para a de Emmett. Não conseguia se concentrar na conversa que tiveram, o único pensamento que lhe vinha a cabeça era a imagem da jovem Baronesa.

- Edward – Emmett acenou a sua frente – Está me ouvindo?

O Conde balançou a cabeça. – Me desculpe, estava com os pensamentos distantes.

Emmett sorriu – Percebi, mas o que achou de meu cunhado?

- Ele tem objetivos concretos, faremos ótimos negócios. – Edward suspirou. – Mas uma coisa me intrigou.

- O quê?

- A sua jovem irmã casada com um homem que aparenta ser avançado em anos.

Emmett suspirou. – É uma longa história, algum dia lhe conto, creio que você não irá querer ouvir histórias tristes a essa hora.

O Conde riu.

- Meu amigo, esqueci de lhe dizer algo, meu primo irá vir para Paris amanhã, creio que não se importará dele ficar aqui conosco...

- Claro que não – Emmett sorriu – Eu adoro visitas, você sabe, e além do mais se é seu primo será muito bem vindo em nossa residência.

- Obrigado Emmett, prometo que não ficarei muito tempo.

- Fique o tempo que precisar, Edward. – Emmett garantiu ao homem.

Edward sorriu, o Barão era praticamente seu único amigo. Conheceram-se em uma das viagens que Emmett fizera a Londres. Sempre se comunicavam por cartas, ou então pessoalmente, afinal o Barão sempre fora um viajante nato. Depois que ambos se casaram a situação mudou e ficaram algum tempo sem se comunicar, mas quando tiveram a oportunidade de voltar a se comunicar não pararam mais. Uma vez o Barão viajara para a residência de Edward e agora era a vez dele conhecer a famosa Paris.

- O que achou de Isabella? – o Barão perguntou de repente, fazendo Edward o encarar.

- Uma jovem Baronesa, que além de jovem... é muito atraente.

Emmett cruzou seus dedos.

- Edward... eu te conheço e vi bem como você a olhou, não tente nada... – suspirou – Ela já sofre o suficiente, não precisa de um nome na lama.

O Conde encarou seu amigo sem saber o que dizer. Apesar de ter lhe passado pensamentos vulgares na mente, não conseguia mantê-los. Aquela Baronesa possuía algo que lhe chamava a atenção e não sabia exatamente o que era, não era algo que sentia ao ver qualquer outra mulher da sociedade, era algo indescritível.

- Emmett, sua irmã parece ser uma mulher incrível, mas se é infeliz deveria fazer algo para mudar isso. – Edward concluiu.

O Barão suspirou. – Você vai a conhecer com o tempo, ela aprendeu a ter suas ambições, temo por isso, mas não posso fazer nada, afinal a vida dela pertence somente a ela.

Edward balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Então a Baronesa era uma mulher ambiciosa? Havia coisas que ele precisava descobrir sobre aquela mulher.

Os homens se cumprimentaram e cada um foi para seu leito, precisavam descansar pois, a viagem fora longa e o Conde teria um longo dia.

A Baronesa não conseguia dormir, a noite parecia interminável. Estava tão acostumada dormir depois de se divertir que agora estava estranhando a situação.

Será que os homens do Moulin Rouge estavam sentindo sua falta? Talvez, afinal seu show era o melhor, quem era melhor que a proprietária para fazer um show e levar os homens a loucura?

Igual a ela não existia.

Mas sua falta de sono não se devia somente a esse fato. Se devia também por algum certo homem, intitulado como Conde. Enquanto jantavam procurou manter seus pensamentos o mais longe possível, e seu olhar longe do dele, mas agora, sozinha, era extremamente difícil deixar de se recordar de cada parte do corpo do Conde que olhara.

Claro que também percebeu o jeito que o Conde olhara-a. Parecia que nunca havia visto uma Baronesa jovem e bonita casada com um homem bem mais velho e feio.

Levantou-se de seu leito e deu uma volta no local. Parou em frente a janela, a luz da lua se refletia em sua pele, tornando-a mais clara que já era. Passou as mãos pela face e viu que sua pele continuava lisa e sem sinal algum de idade.

Avistou então o Moulin Rouge, suas luzes vermelhas se destacavam na cidade. Respirou fundo e imaginou que a essas horas o Conde Edward e seu irmão Emmett deveriam estar se divertindo, não que Emmett dormisse com as mulheres de lá, todas elas eram proibidas de ceder aos desejos de seu irmão, ou então teriam suas vidas tornadas em um perfeito inferno. Isabella era tão afetuosa com Rosalie, que mesmo Emmett freqüentando esse tipo de lugar, procurava mantê-lo longe de outras mulheres.

Imaginou também que se o Conde realmente fosse até sua segunda casa, quem sabe, poderia brincar com ele, deixá-lo querendo-a e logo depois descartá-lo.

Riu com seus próprios pensamentos, como havia se tornado tão má?

Voltou para seu leito e tratou de dormir, precisava descansar, afinal sua vida voltaria ao normal no outro dia.

Uma ironia, claro, pois sua vida não possuía nada de _normal._

Logo cedo as carruagens movimentavam a cidade de Paris, os homens andando pra lá e pra cá resolvendo seus problemas, os bêbados pedindo alguns tostões, as madames desfilando com seus vestidos novos, as crianças correndo de um lado para o outro. Enfim, o movimento era igual, a não ser por um novo integrante descendo de uma das carruagens.

- Meu jovem, você pode seguir por ali e você vai chegar a casa do Barão Swan.

- Obrigado – respondeu o jovem.

- Obrigado uma ova, e meu tostão? – perguntou o homem da carruagem.

- Oh me perdoe – o jovem sorriu e retirou do bolso de seu paletó algumas moedas – Aqui está.

- Obrigado meu jovem, passar bem.

O jovem olhou para os lados e atravessou a rua, não sabia como chegar a casa do Barão Swan. Segurando sua mala continuou caminhando pelas ruas que eram compostas por várias lojas, algumas de roupas, outras de jóias, enfim, todas cheias de madames querendo gastar o dinheiro de seus maridos.

E foi caminhando assim que não percebeu uma jovem que estava entrando pela esquina e bateu bem de frente com ela, fazendo com que a mesma derrubasse as sacolas que segurava.

- Me perdoe senhora – ele disse desconcertado, se abaixou e pegou as sacolas para a moça.

- Tudo bem – ela respondeu, e então o jovem levantou e a encarou. Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, e de repente ela sorriu.

_O sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi_, pensou ele.

- Me perdoe novamente, estou procurando por uma residência e acabei me distraindo – ele disse, porém a moça riu.

- Não se preocupe.

Eles se encararam novamente e o jovem também sorriu.

- Qual residência procura? Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo...

O jovem retirou do bolso um pedaço de papel e mostrou a ela.

- Residência do Barão Emmett Swan. – sorriu – Meu primo está hospedado e eu pedi para vir ficar com ele e sua esposa algum tempo.

A moça riu. – Claro, sei quem é, irmão da Baronesa Isabella Windsor. – olhou para o lado – Olha, vamos indo eu vou para o caminho que fica perto da residência, posso lhe mostrar aonde é.

- Creio que não seria de bons olhos das pessoas ver a senhorita ao lado de um rapaz – concluiu, porém a jovem riu mais ainda.

- Não se preocupe, venha logo – ela o puxou pela mão e eles continuaram caminhando lado a lado.

- Posso saber seu nome, senhorita?

- Alice – sorriu – Alice Brandon.

- Um nome muito bonito – o jovem sorriu novamente – o meu é Jasper Cullen.

- De onde veio? – ela perguntou, um tanto curiosa.

- Vim de Londres, ficarei algum tempo aqui até meu primo resolver seus negócios e voltar.

Os olhos da moça brilharam, seu sonho era conhecer Londres.

- Nunca fui até lá. – sorriu – Bem, é só você seguir por aqui e estará de frente a residência dos Swan.

- Obrigado, senhorita Alice – o jovem a agradeceu, beijando-lhe a mão.

Alice suspirou e pôs-se a andar novamente, _jovem interessante e bonito_, pensou ela. _Será que o verei novamente? Será que tem namorada?_ Com esses pensamentos injuriando-lhe a mente, tratou de voltar o mais rápido possível para a carruagem que seguiria para o Moulin Rouge.

Jasper andou mais um pouco e deu de cara com uma placa que dizia: "_Residência dos Swan, uma lar feliz e com muito amor para dar e vender_"

Riu com o escrito da placa e apertou a campainha. Logo o mordomo veio recebê-lo e levou sua mala. Jasper foi atrás do homem e chegando a sala deu de cara com seu primo e outro homem, de certo esperando-o.

- Meu primo – Edward disse animado e foi ao seu encontro, dando-lhe um abraço.

Jasper o abraçou e sorriu – Primo, pensei que não o encontraria.

O Conde sorriu e apontou para seu amigo.

- Este é o Barão Swan, Emmett Swan.

O rapaz o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão.

- Você é o jovem que deseja seguir os passos de Edward? – perguntou Emmett.

- Quem sabe eu consiga um dia ser um militar como meu primo fora

Seu sonho era ser pelo menos um pouco do que Edward fora antes de se tornar Conde.

- Jasper será melhor que eu, não tenho duvidas, ele tem um potencial o qual muitos jovens da idade dele não têm. – o Conde disse, olhando para seu primo.

Emmett sorriu e assim conversou um pouco mais com Jasper, que se sentia deslocado, afinal nunca passara uma temporada na casa de ninguém.

Pouco tempo depois a Condessa e a Baronesa desceram para fazerem o desejum. Cada uma com seus vestidos que eram lindos, cheios de bordados em cores fortes.

Eles fizeram o desejum e assim as duas mulheres saíram para dar uma volta pela cidade, Tânya queria conhecer cada lugar de Paris.

Emmett, Edward e Jasper voltaram para a sala e ficaram a conversar. Edward contava cada coisa que sua mulher fazia que o deixava irritadíssimo e Emmett ria descontroladamente.

- E aonde estava com a cabeça de se casar com uma mulher destas? – o Barão perguntou divertido.

- Era a filha caçula de Eleazar Denali, mimada pela mãe e pelo pai. – Edward riu – O pai se mandou de Londres, e a mãe ficou com parte da fortuna.

Emmett olhou pela janela – Mas então porque se casou com ela?

- Não faça perguntas que não poderei responder meu amigo.

Isabella abriu os olhos, porém não tinha a menor vontade de sair de seu leito. Uma noite mal dormida, e por quê? Aquele maldito Conde que não saíra de seus pensamentos.

Olhou para a janela e viu que o sol já batia forte em parte de seu leito. Levantou lentamente e fez sua higiene.

Colocou um de seus vestidos preferidos na cor bege, que marcava sua silhueta e deixava a maçã de seus seios à mostra.

Olhou-se no grande espelho e arrumou seu cabelo, estava linda, de fato.

O Conde Cullen saiu de casa acompanhado por seu primo. Emmett preferira não acompanhá-lo à casa do Barão Windsor, disse que teria que resolver alguns problemas com seus trabalhadores.

O Jovem Jasper encarou seu primo que estava a sua frente na carruagem, parecendo alheio a tudo o que estava acontecendo a sua volta.

- Meu primo está com um olhar diferente, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou.

Edward suspirou pesadamente, não sabia esconder as coisas de seu primo.

- Conheci uma bela dama – sorriu – Porém, é casada.

Jasper riu, conhecia muito bem seu primo e sabia que o fato dela ser casada não fazia diferença, pois se ele a quisesse encontraria maneiras de possuí-la.

- Oh meu Deus, seria a esposa de Emmett? – perguntou.

- Não, claro que não – Edward voltou seu olhar à Jasper – Trata-se da Baronesa Isabella Windsor.

Jasper soltou uma gargalhada alta, seu primo continuava o mesmo, e sabe-se lá quando iria mudar.

- Do que está rindo? – Edward perguntou confuso.

- Primo, você não muda... e sabe-se lá quando isso irá acontecer, quando isso ocorrer, pode ter certeza que vai acontecer um novo dilúvio no mundo.

O Conde riu e bateu na perna de seu primo com a bengala.

O coche parou e o cocheiro abriu a porta para os cavalheiros descerem. Edward desceu primeiro e colocou sua cartola, Jasper o seguiu sentindo vergonha pelas roupas que usava, que eram bem inferiores as de seu primo.

Esme, a criada, atendeu os cavalheiros e os levou para a sala de estar, a mesma sala onde Edward vira Isabella pela primeira vez. Eles sentaram e assim como Edward, Jasper também ficou impressionado com a beleza da decoração daquele lugar.

- Que linda casa – comentou o jovem.

- Sim, e foi esta belíssima dama que fez. – Edward respondeu enquanto olhava algumas pinturas.

A criada voltou para onde os cavalheiros estavam e pediu para o Conde segui-la até o escritório do Barão, que logo ele o atenderia.

Jasper ficou aguardando seu primo resolver os assuntos. Olhava cada detalhe da casa com tanta curiosidade que não ouviu os passos atrás de si.

- Uma belíssima pintura, não acha? – a voz feminina o fez assustar-se.

- Me perdoe – Jasper a encarou – A senhora deve ser a Baronesa Windsor.

Isabella sorriu e encarou o jovem dos pés a cabeça. Ele era magro, porém, era bonito, um rosto formoso e lábios encantadores.

- Sou eu mesma – ela sorriu, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Jasper a beijou lentamente, realmente, seu primo não exagerara quando dissera que ela era uma dama lindíssima.

- O que devo a honra da visita? – Isabella perguntou.

Jasper ficou sem jeito ao sentir a maneira como Isabella o encarava

– Bem, estou esperando meu primo que está no escritório, esperando o Barão para fazerem negócios.

- Seu primo? Quem seria? – perguntou, um tanto curiosa.

- Conde Edward Cullen.

O sorriso da Baronesa logo se desfez. Jasper notou sua expressão e ficou um pouco confuso, _o que houve com o sorriso da Baronesa?, _pensou Jasper_._

- Espero que meu marido não o deixe esperando uma eternidade – Isabella respondeu – Ele sempre o faz.

- Entendo – Jasper suspirou, sentia-se envergonhado pelos trajes que usava e a maneira que a Baronesa o analisava.

Isabella sorriu e estendeu sua mão ao jovem, despedindo-se.

- Vou-me indo, até mais ver.

- Até.

Isabella saiu da sala e foi em direção ao escritório de seu marido, iria dizer que não sabia que o Conde estava lá e que precisava falar com seu marido, talvez fosse uma boa desculpa, afinal precisava encarar novamente aqueles olhos verdes do Conde e tentar descobrir o que a incomodava naquele homem.

Abriu as portas e entrou, como se não houvesse ninguém no escritório.

- Marcus precisamos conversar... – ela disse e finalmente olhou para frente, vendo o Conde sentado na cadeira aguardando o Barão.

- Oh, me perdoe Lorde Cullen, achei que meu marido estivesse aqui

Isabella sabia fingir, e como sabia.

Edward a encarou e sorriu torto. Primeiro teve que buscar fôlego, porque aquela mulher lhe causava algum tipo de problema, que fazia até seu ar se esvair.

- Baronesa.

Isabella sorriu de volta e então se encararam por alguns segundos.

- Uma mulher tão jovem e já uma Baronesa... – disse Edward enquanto a observava caminhar até a poltrona do Barão.

- Digo o mesmo, um homem tão jovem e já um Conde.

Edward riu – Talvez seja porque o que eu desejo, eu consigo.

Isabella arqueou uma sobrancelha e observou o olhar que parecia querer fulminá-la, _seria isso uma indireta?, _pensou.

- Eu também – disse por fim – Sou uma pessoa que não aceita perder o que deseja, Lorde Cullen.

Edward abriu seu sorriso. – Então creio que somos parecidos, Lady Windsor.

Isabella ficou em silêncio, tentando decifrar o que ele queria dizer com tais palavras.

- Repito, tudo o que eu quero... eu consigo, Baronesa.

Isabella sentiu o peso daquelas palavras. Em sua vida já havia conhecido todo o tipo de homem, ricos e pobres, arrogantes e tímidos, falantes e calados... mas o Conde estava surpreendendo-a, não sabia o que dizer sobre a primeira conversa que estavam tendo a sós. Parecia que em cada palavra que dizia, uma segunda intenção era lançada.

- Não sei exatamente ao que se refere, Lorde Cullen. – ela disse um pouco mais séria em frente aos olhos chamativos do Conde.

O Lorde observou que a Baronesa sentia-se um pouco de nervosa ao sentir o tom de suas palavras.

- A senhora irá descobrir com o tempo – sorriu – Não se preocupe, teremos muito tempo para a senhora me conhecer, ou devo dizer, senhorita? – perguntou em um tom irônico.

Isabella soltou sua respiração, estava segurando-a todo o momento que o Conde falava.

- Sou uma mulher casada, creio que deve me tratar por senhora... – Isabella disse, analisando cada movimento que o Conde fazia.

Edward levantou e ficou cara a cara com a Baronesa, seus olhos e os dela eram como chamas, e novamente sentiu como se aquela mulher não fosse uma simples Baronesa, mas alguém que escondia algo precioso, um tesouro.

- Por que me olhas assim? – perguntou Isabella, não entendia porque o Conde lhe encarava tanto, parecia querer ler sua impura alma.

Edward mordeu o lábio inferior.

- És uma bela mulher, tão jovem e ao mesmo tempo misteriosa – disse o Conde, em um tom mais baixo.

- Ninguém consegue descobrir os mistérios da Baronesa Windsor, Lorde Cullen, creio que isso deve afetá-lo de alguma maneira – ela disse sem encará-lo e virou-se para trás, onde uma enorme janela lhe mostrava a chuva que caía na cidade.

- As mulheres não conseguem esconder as coisas por muito tempo, principalmente de mim, Lady Windsor, não será a senhora diferente.

Isabella riu em um alto e bom tom.

- O senhor não faz idéia com quem está falando, Lorde Cullen. – ela o encarou novamente – Devo me retirar, afinal queres falar com meu marido e não comigo.

Isabella iria se retirar se não fosse pela mão de Lorde Cullen segurando-a pelo pulso fortemente.

- E se eu lhe dissesse que vim por tua causa, e não para ver o velho do seu marido?

Isabella sentia aquela forte mão segurando-a com uma pressão com que nunca sentira antes, _quem é esse homem, meu Deus_? Pensava ela. _Arrogante e prepotente, talvez gênio difícil_.

Ela respirou fundo e com o olhar em chamuscas o fuzilou.

- Teria que lhe dizer que não passas de um abusado, e se o senhor me der licença, devo-me retirar agora. – Isabella puxou seu pulso de volta, deixando um Edward sorridente para trás.

- Então lamento dizer que a senhora deva-me dizer que _sou_ um abusado.

A Baronesa ouviu aquelas palavras e sentiu um nó em seu peito. Então o Lorde Cullen mal a conhecia e já possuía tal audácia? Com passos firmes e sem olhar para trás saiu daquela sala, antes que seu gênio explodisse e as coisas acabassem de outra maneira.

Edward observou a Baronesa se retirando sem nem ao menos lhe dizer um até mais ver. Sorriu internamente por ver que diretamente afetou a sensibilidade daquela mulher, então os pensamentos inundaram sua mente.

Talvez sua temporada em Paris se tornasse mais emocionante e extasiante do que imaginara antes.

**Continua...**

...

Olá fofas (:

É um imenso prazer postar minhas fanfics aqui e já receber comentários positivos ***-***

Eu ainda estou aprendendo a mexer nesse site rs

**Espero que continuem lendo, e vocês leitoras fantasminhas apareçam e me deixem pelo menos um "oi" (:**

Pra quem quiser entrar em contato comigo, ta aqui meu twitter, onde eu sempre alerto sobre o andamento das minhas fanfics.

**ollycarlos**

**é isso aí,  
**

xoxo, OllySwanBass.


	4. Desconfianças

_Cap. __03 – Desconfianças_

"**Hoje, não poderia conceder demais à minha desconfiança, visto que, agora, não é tempo de agir, mas apenas de meditar e de conhecer."**

**René Descartes**

_Talvez sua temporada em Paris se tornasse mais emocionante e extasiante do que imaginara antes._

_**Uma semana depois...**_

Isabella estava sentada em seu quarto em frente a janela observando o sol se pôr. Essa era uma das coisas que mais apreciava fazer, observar o pôr-do-sol.

Era algo surreal, afinal a imagem lhe trazia pensamentos que conseguia transferir para o papel em forma de poemas. Também era a hora em que conseguia compor suas melodias e também conseguia ter um pouco de paz.

Hoje poderia ser mais um dia como qualquer outro, mas não era. Desde que conhecera o Conde Cullen sua vida se tornou um tanto trágica.

A semana se passou e ela não o viu mais, só ouviu rumores de que estaria visitando lugares inapropriados. A Baronesa sabia que ele havia visitado o Moulin Rouge. Apesar de não ter dado sua face mascarada por lá, Alice, sua amiga e confidente lhe contava todas as novas.

Essa era a primeira vez que Isabella ficava tanto tempo longe de sua segunda casa, não havia motivos aparentes, apenas uma vontade de ficar a sós com seus pensamentos, que estavam frustrando-a.

Não conseguia deixar de se recordar daquelas palavras ditas dias antes.

_- E se eu lhe dissesse que vim por tua causa, e não para ver o velho do seu marido? _

_ Ela respirou fundo e com o olhar em chamuscas o fuzilou._

_- Teria que lhe dizer que não passas de um abusado, e se o senhor me der licença, devo-me retirar agora. – Isabella puxou seu pulso de volta, deixando um Edward sorridente para trás._

_ - Então lamento dizer que a senhora deva-me dizer que sou um abusado._

Levantou-se frustrada e amassou o papel na qual estava escrevendo, por Deus, o que estava acontecendo consigo? O Conde era apenas mais um homem, mais um que estava a semana inteira atrás de suas dançarinas.

- Com licença Milady, a senhora tem visita – Kate interrompeu seus pensamentos após abrir a porta sem bater antes.

Isabella fez uma careta. – Já não lhe disse para bater antes de entrar?

- Me perdoe Milady.

A Baronesa bufou e então saiu deixando a criada para trás. Desceu as escadas e foi até a sala, onde geralmente as visitas a esperavam.

- Alice o que faz aqui? – a Baronesa disse preocupada, geralmente quando Alice ia procurá-la é porque algo estava fora de controle.

- Me perdoe vir aqui este horário Milady, mas é que preciso muito lhe falar – suspirou.

Isabella olhou para os lados. – Siga-me até o escritório de meu marido.

Alice a seguiu saindo da sala e entrando em um corredor extenso, a Baronesa abriu a porta e entraram, depois passou a chave para não correr o risco de serem pegas em suas conversas.

- O que houve Alice?

- Não sei mais o que fazer Milady – Alice disse preocupada – Os clientes querem a dona da casa e não suas dançarinas.

- Como? – A Baronesa perguntou – Eles sempre assistiram os shows das dançarinas e nunca reclamaram, porque isto agora?

- O novo Conde – Alice disse – Ele exige assistir a um show da Grande Mademoiselle Sophie Lestrange.

- Conde Edward Cullen? – Isabella arqueou a sobrancelha, _já estava demorando para acontecer_, pensou.

- Sim Milady, me perdoe novamente por vir aqui – ela olhou para os lados e falou em tom mais baixo – Precisa voltar esta noite.

A Baronesa abriu um sorriso. – É claro que irei, o Conde terá uma grande surpresa.

A jovem Alice sorriu e entendeu o que a senhora quis dizer-lhe. Isabella a acompanhou até a saída e despediram-se. Alice ia a sua residência sem muitas especulações, afinal as pessoas não as conheciam devido a máscaras que usavam.

A noite iria ser longa, e a Baronesa tentava se preparar mentalmente para essa noite em que iria ficar novamente face a face com o Conde.

.com/watch?v=ELjGVrLXsdg

Conde Edward Cullen estava sentado ao piano tocando uma das músicas que mais lhe tocava a alma. Seus pensamentos eram como pássaros que voavam de flor em flor, em busca do seu perfume. Mas ultimamente seus pensamentos repousavam em apenas uma flor, a mais bela que já conhecera em sua vida, e esta se chamava Isabella Windsor.

Fechava os olhos e conseguia ver cada detalhe, a fina cintura, os olhos verdes ardentes, os lábios vermelhos da cor do pecado, os cabelos escuros que formavam uma cascata quando soltos.

E assim que encerrou sua linda canção ouviu batida de palmas logo atrás de si. Olhou para trás e viu a Baronesa Swan com um sorriso estampado.

— Parabéns Conde, não me eram claros seus dotes musicais. – Ela disse gentilmente — O senhor toca tão maravilhosamente quanto minha cunhada, Isabella.

O Conde arqueou a sobrancelha — A Baronesa Windsor também toca piano?

Rosalie assentiu com a cabeça — Uma das melhores que eu já tive o prazer de ouvir.

— Que ótimo – O Conde sorriu — Bom, devo me retirar para repousar, por favor, diga a Emmett que preciso lhe falar algo.

Rosalie encarou o Conde e antes que ele saísse resolveu falar o que lhe perturbava ultimamente.

— Conde, eu sei que és muito amigo de meu marido, mas lhe peço que não o leve para aquele lugar que os homens de Paris costumam ir.

O Conde observou a preocupação na voz da Baronesa e tratou de confortá-la.

— Não se preocupe, ele lhe respeita de tal forma que não se atreveria a traí-la desta maneira.

Rosalie suspirou e seus olhos voltaram a brilhar.

— Quanto ao lugar que iremos, peço que não digas a Tanya os lugares que freqüento, prefiro que ela não os conheça.

— Obrigado Conde.

— Só Edward, por favor. – ele sorriu e então se retirou do local, sabia que não deveria arrastar seu amigo para tais lugares, mas precisava de uma companhia, então nada melhor que seu amigo.

Entrou em seu aposento e lá encontrou sua senhora deitada, vestida com somente uma veste transparente.

— Estava esperando por você – Tanya disse lentamente, cravando seu olhar em seu marido.

— Eu percebi – O Conde retirou seu sobretudo e o lançou na poltrona em frente ao seu leito.

A Condessa se aproximou com o desejo de tê-lo. Edward não recuou; Tanya era sua esposa e também necessitava dela.

O Conde tomou sua esposa e a teve em seus braços, porém, algo estava errado consigo, ao invés de enxergar Tanya, não conseguia parar de pensar na Baronesa Windsor.

A noite logo chegou e Isabella já se preparava para ir ao Moulin Rouge, não sem antes ver se seu marido já havia se retirado.

Caminhou lentamente e viu que não havia ninguém nos aposentos de Marcus, então colocou sua capa e cobriu seu rosto para que ninguém a visse.

Um dos criados a ajudou a chegar até a carruagem para que ninguém de fora a visse. Para isso, mandava seus criados se recolherem cedo.

As luzes vermelhas iluminavam o local que era denominado "Casa da Perdição", várias carruagens se aproximavam e lá deixavam seus senhores para buscá-los somente ao amanhecer.

Edward e Emmett foram deixados na porta do local.

— Soube que esta noite Mademoiselle Sophie Lestrange virá nos alegrar. – comentou o Barão Emmett.

Edward riu. — Se ela não viesse seus clientes deixariam de vir também, o que alguns tostões não pagam, não é?

Ambos riram e então deram seus nomes para um homem que estava na entrada.

Eles entraram e viram as dançarinas andando de um lado para o outro; Algumas carregavam alguns drinks, outras deitavam nas mesas e alisavam seus próprios corpos para os homens apreciá-las. Alguns se reuniam em grupos de três ou mais e lá faziam suas orgias.

— Elas sempre usam a máscara? – O Conde perguntou.

— Sim – Emmett respondeu – Isto já é um costume desde a primeira dona desta casa, eu acho algo interessante.

— Claro, é algo excitante. – Edward sorriu.

Alice correu para o camarim de Isabella e entrou rapidamente. A Baronesa estava praticamente arrumada, só lhe faltava sua máscara e sua peruca de tom avermelhada.

— Achas que irá dar certo? – Alice a questionou enquanto a ajudava a prender o cabelo falso.

— Irá dar – Isabella sorriu — Não posso correr o risco de o Conde me reconhecer, nunca nenhum homem que vêm aqui se aproximou tanto de mim quanto ele, qualquer passo errado pode ser o meu fim.

Alice sentiu algo em seu peito, uma espécie de premonição, algo que lhe dizia que esse show deveria ser cancelado.

— Não queres cancelar? – a jovem perguntou.

Isabella olhou-se no espelho e colocou sua máscara.

— Jamais.

A jovem Alice suspirou e observou o vestido de Isabella. Era lindo, cheio de brilhos e cristais. A saia era em tom de vinho com vários babados, meia calça em tom escuro, e o corpete que era uma mistura de tons.

— Está divina, Mademoiselle – Alice disse enquanto colocava em Isabella um colar de diamantes. — Levará nossos clientes a loucura.

A cortesã sorriu, mas em sua mente sabia muito bem quem queria levar a loucura, um certo Conde abusado.

Do outro lado os homens não se continham em curiosidade, havia um bom tempo que não podiam apreciar os shows de Mademoiselle Sophie Lestrange.

O Conde e o Barão estavam em uma das mesas do centro jogando cartas e bebendo algumas doses de Rum.

— Dizem as línguas que Mademoiselle Sophie é muito jovem para ser dona desta casa. – disse o Senhor Rufus enquanto dava uma cartada em Emmett.

— Ninguém sabe realmente – Emmett interrompeu — Está vendo aquele homem na parte superior?

Edward desviou o olhar para onde seu amigo estava lhe mostrando, observou um homem bem vestido, com uma cartola na cabeça e um charuto na boca.

— Quem é?

— É o único que se deita com Mademoiselle Sophie Lestrange – Rufus disse — Ela não escolhe ninguém além dele.

O homem suspirou — Se ela me escolhesse algum dia, eu daria toda a minha fortuna à ela.

Edward e Emmett gargalharam, realmente os homens daquele lugar eram loucos por esta cortesã.

— Mas sabe – o homem disse retirando o charuto de seus lábios — Não desista, quem sabe ela o escolhe esta noite, jovem Conde.

O Conde suspirou e tomou mais uma dose de bebida, foi quando as luzes se apagaram levemente, e as vidraças do palco se abriram e de lá saíram bailarinas dançando o Can Can.

— E o show vai começar! – Rufus gritou enquanto jogava um bolo de notas para o alto.

As bailarinas faziam seus passos sincronizados e levantavam suas saias, como a coreografia e o ritmo da música comandavam.

Novamente as luzes se apagaram e as bailarinas pararam sua dança, todos ficaram em absoluto silêncio.

No centro do palco uma luz se acendeu e em uma espécie de balanço eles avistaram Mademoiselle Sophie descendo, com suas roupas chamativas, seus lábios pintados da cor de sangue e seu cabelo que estava em um tom avermelhado.

— É ela! – Emmett gritou.

Sophie desceu do balanço e andou elegantemente por meio daqueles senhores que a admiravam e a desejavam.

Ela cantava uma música em tom baixo, prendendo a atenção de todas aqueles homens. Sentou-se em seu piano e começou a tocar uma música lenta, clássica. Porém, logo a música pegou o ritmo e todas as bailarinas voltaram e dançar. Mademoiselle Sophie levantou-se do piano e se dirigiu a frente do palco, onde podia dançar, se soltar e levar os homens a beira da insanidade.

E não era de menos, Isabella ou Mademoiselle Sophie, como preferirem, era de uma beleza incomparável e mesmo se escondendo atrás de uma máscara, conseguia transpassar sua essência e fragilidade.

Eles lhe davam dinheiro e jóias, lhe davam tudo o que quisesse, como se fosse a única rainha digna de tudo.

Ao longe, Lorde Denali observava sua cortesã, a mulher que lhe tirava seu tédio, a mulher por quem era apaixonado. Mesmo sem conhecer seu verdadeiro rosto, seu coração batia por ela, somente por ela e não suportava ver como os outros senhores a queriam.

O Conde Edward continuava absorto em seus pensamentos, aquela mulher tinha algo que não sabia explicar o que era, _será que a conhecia de algum lugar?, _pensou.

E então após o espetáculo, a hora mais esperada por todos aqueles senhores era a hora de Mademoiselle Sophie Lestrange escolher o homem com quem passaria a noite.

Alguns já pensavam que escolheria o mesmo Lorde Denali, mas foram pegos de surpresa quando Sophie desceu do palco elegantemente e caminhou até Lorde Cullen que estava sentado observando-a como se fosse uma Deusa.

— Boas noites – o cumprimentou e então o puxou pela mão.

O Conde deslizou seu olhar pelo corpo de Sophie, e passou sua bengala na perna esquerda da mulher, fazendo-a arrepiar-se da cabeça aos pés.

O silêncio reinou naquele lugar, os outros senhores observavam Sophie arrastando Lorde Cullen pelo meio do palco.

— E que a festa continue! – ela disse em tom mais alto e então a música voltou a tocar e as bailarinas a dançar.

Sophie caminhava a frente de Lorde Cullen pelos corredores que dariam em seu quarto. Os corredores eram escuros, o chão era coberto por tapetes vermelhos. A iluminação era toda com castiçais acesos.

Isabella sentia seu coração praticamente saltando fora de seu corpo. Suor e tremedeira fazia parte do que estava sentindo, mas que diabos, nunca sentira algo tão forte como estava neste momento.

Sophie abriu a porta de seu aposento e o Conde a seguiu e trancou a porta.

— O show foi ótimo, parabéns.

A mulher riu tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo.

Lorde Cullen tirou seu paletó e Isabella lhe devolveu sua cartola. Ele sentou-se na beira de sua cama e ficou observando a cortesã vindo em sua direção.

Isabella respirou fundo, seu coração estava tão acelerado como nunca esteve antes. Nem mesmo a primeira vez que fizera aquele trabalho sentiu tanto nervosismo quanto agora. Imaginou o que aconteceria se ele a descobrisse, talvez sua vida realmente fosse um inferno.

Ela abriu suas pernas e sentou-se de frente para Lorde Cullen, colando suas intimidades que estavam separadas devido a roupa que usavam. Ele a observava também com a respiração ofegante.

E quando levou sua mão até a máscara, a pequena mão gélida e trêmula o segurou.

— Existem três regras. – Ela disse lentamente.

O Conde a observava e não dizia palavra alguma;

— A primeira é nunca tirar minha máscara, a segunda é não colocar as mãos em meu cabelo e a terceira e principal, nunca me beijar.

O Conde suspirou e passou a mão pelo rosto de Isabella, alisando-o e a encarando como se quisesse ler sua mente.

— Por que me escolheu? – perguntou em tom desafiador.

— Porque sei que me pagará muito bem – ela sorriu.

Um sorriso que incomodou o Conde.

Ele então segurou sua nuca e a puxou, passando seus lábios pelo pescoço descoberto. Isabella suspirou ao sentir os lábios daquele homem e logo depois os beijos que eram espalhados pela sua pele descoberta.

Isabella passou as mãos pela região abdominal do Conde até chegar a sua intimidade, que já estava lhe mostrando o quanto a queria.

O Conde a segurou pela cintura e desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço de Sophie, chegando a maçã de seus seios. Aspirou fundo e sentiu o perfume daquela mulher, aquele cheiro não lhe era estranho, nem aquela voz.

Em um átimo ele a deitou na cama e ficou sob seu corpo. E foi então que aconteceu, Os olhos de ambos novamente se encontraram, fazendo-os viajarem para lembranças que nem mesmo gostariam de lembrar.

Ele conhecia aquele olhar, se lembrou dos olhos perturbadores da Baronesa Isabella. Ele conhecia aqueles lábios, e também se recordou dos lábios tentadores de Isabella.

Uma violenta pressão em sua cabeça o fez separar-se imediatamente daquela mulher que o olhava assustada.

— O que houve? – ela o questionou enquanto o observava assustada.

O Conde segurava a cabeça como se imagens violentas viessem a sua cabeça. Ele simplesmente pegou sua roupa e lhe deu as costas.

— Eu voltarei Mademoiselle, considere-se _minha_ propriedade, propriedade exclusiva de Conde Edward Cullen.

E assim o Conde saiu daquele quarto atordoado, sua cabeça doía e mil imagens apareciam em sua mente, _Isabella e Sophie, não podia ser! Os olhos e os lábios eram tão parecidos, deveria estar ficando louco,_ Pensou.

Isabella deixou seu corpo desfalecer sob a cama e seus pensamentos não conseguiam ficar quietos em momento algum.

O que acontecera com o Conde? Porque ele a tomara como sua propriedade exclusiva?

Milhares de perguntas, milhares de pensamentos. Isabella sentia sua raiva por aquele homem crescer cada vez mais, bem sabia que não era somente raiva, era também desejo.

_Porque ele me rejeitara?_, pensou novamente.

Com a raiva que sentia pegou um de seus vasos e o jogou na porta, sua vida realmente estava cada vez mais sem sentido algum.

**Continua...**

**Oi meniinas, depois de um tempo voltei trazendo capítulos pra vocês *-* **

**Muito obrigado a todos os comentários, vamos comentar bastante... estou ficando desanimada...**

**vocês não estão gostando da fic? ;/**

**É isso, comentem bastante e deixem uma autora feliz hehehe**

**xoxo, Olly..**


	5. Frieza

_Cap. __04 – Frieza._

"**Não sabemos da alma senão da nossa;**

**As dos outros são olhares, são gestos, são palavras, **

**com a suposição de qualquer semelhança no fundo."**

**Fernando Pessoa**

_Com a raiva que sentia pegou um de seus vasos e o jogou na porta, sua vida realmente estava cada vez mais sem sentido algum._

Isabella não conseguia disfarçar como sentia-se incomodada ao ouvir o nome de certo Conde. Palavras eram desnecessárias para soletrar que ficava em puros nervos e sentia seu sangue ferver.

Ainda estava raivosa com o acontecido de dias atrás, onde o Conde a rejeitara e fora embora sem explicações.

Havia passado por todos os outros senhores que estavam lhe oferecendo jóias e tostões para ir ao encontro daquele homem, simplesmente para depois rejeitá-la e fugir como um ladrão foge da polícia.

— Isabella, estás me ouvindo? – Perguntou Marcus enquanto observava sua senhora com o olhar distante.

A Baronesa apoiou sua xícara de chá na mesinha ao lado e encontrou o olhar de seu marido examinando-a.

— Perdoe-me, estava com os pensamentos distantes.

O homem soltou um riso baixo.

— Percebi.

— Mas então, o que dizia?

— Estava pensando em prepararmos um jantar especial esta noite. – O Barão suspirou — O que achas?

— Ótima idéia, mas qual seria a ocasião?

— Um jantar de comemoração, afinal as negociações com o Conde estão melhor do que eu esperava.

Isabella desviou seu olhar para a janela, onde tinha a vista de seu grande jardim.

— E está pensando em convidar o Conde e sua mulher? – perguntou com desinteresse.

— Sim, é claro. Seu irmão e Rosalie também.

O Barão juntou suas mãos e sorriu para sua mulher.

— Certo, prepararei o jantar. – Isabella disse com certa tensão em sua voz.

Sua preocupação era se conseguiria olhar nos olhos do Conde mais uma vez? Ele a reconheceria? Perguntas e mais perguntas inundavam sua mente, sabia que arriscava aproximando-se tanto daquele homem.

— Com licença – levantou-se — Irei até a residência de meu irmão convidá-los pessoalmente.

— Jasper, meu querido primo – O Conde o cumprimentou batendo em seus ombros — Não o vi esta manhã, onde esteve?

— Estava andando um pouco pela cidade – Jasper respondeu — Paris é divina.

O Conde sorriu.

— Estás certo meu primo – Eles sentaram-se nas poltronas da grande sala de Emmett — Viu o Barão Swan por hoje?

— Estava com sua senhora na cidade – sorriu — Creio que fazia compras.

Edward balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e então retirou do bolso seu cachimbo.

— Primo, aconteceu algo com o senhor? – Jasper perguntou — Notei que desde que veio da Grande Casa estás diferente.

Edward tragou o cachimbo, sabia que a Grande Casa que Jasper se referia era o Moulin Rouge.

— Nada demais, fique tranquilo.

Os dois conversaram por mais algum tempo e então Jasper retirou-se para banhar-se e descansar. O Conde continuou fumando seu cachimbo enquanto os pensamentos novamente inundavam sua mente.

Em momento algum conseguia esquecer aqueles olhos cor de esmeraldas, aqueles lábios vermelhos sangue e aquele corpo fino e sinuoso. _Maldição!_ Essas coisas não costumavam acontecer quando usava alguma cortesã de Londres ou alguma outra mulher fútil da sociedade.

Porque acontecera justo agora?

Não podia deixar de pensar nas semelhanças entre Mademoiselle Lestrange e Baronesa Windsor.

Balançou a cabeça e quis por um momento esquecer-se de tudo aquilo e concentrar-se nos negócios que estavam tão bem.

Sentou-se ao piano e resolveu tocar algumas notas, antes que aqueles pensamentos ou aquela mulher o levassem a loucura.

.com/watch?v=6TNgA1Jb_C0

My Immortal - Evanescence

Deslizou seus dedos pelas teclas do piano lentamente e deixou-se levar pela lenta melodia.

Desde criança tocava e também cantava. Tivera a oportunidade de tocar em alguns concertos em Londres, mas a vida militar falara mais alto e então abandonara seus estudos de música.

De fato se arrependera, mas a essa altura não poderia mudar a escolhera que fizera quando beirava seus dezoito anos.

Seus pensamentos estavam tão longe que não notara passos lentos aproximando-se. Isabella estagnou-se na porta e se pôs a observar como o Conde tocava tão maravilhosamente bem.

O criado lhe fez sinal para que se sentasse, porém, deu outro sinal com as mãos dizendo que estava tudo bem e ali continuou encantada com a linda melodia.

Ao encerrar, respirou fundo e abaixou sua cabeça, encostando-a na madeira do piano e continuou brincando com algumas notas.

— Boas tardes –

A voz melodiosa ecoou pelo cômodo e o Conde no mesmo instante virou sua cabeça para a direção de onde vinha aquela voz.

Ele não respondeu, ficou totalmente perdido e sem palavras principalmente depois que a viu. Ela estava linda, _absurdamente _linda.

Usava um vestido acetinado na cor azul do mar, um chapéu e uma sombrinha delicada.

Diferente das outras vezes que a vira, vestindo-se como uma mulher que demonstrava ser dona de si, agora, apresentava-se com uma aparência angelical.

Isabella tratou de segurar suas emoções e respirou fundo. Caminhou até a poltrona e sentou-se.

— Poderia informar ao meu irmão ou a minha cunhada que estou aqui? – disse a Baronesa em tom autoritário, o que fez com que o Conde acordasse para a realidade.

— Não sou seu criado, Mademoiselle.

O rosto ingênuo de Isabella se desfez e uma careta se formou.

— És assim que falas com a irmã de seu amigo? – perguntou, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

O Conde sorriu torto e levantou-se do piano, caminhou até uma mesa onde tinha alguns tipos de bebidas servidas em uma bandeja.

— A senhora me entendeu de forma errada – suspirou, colocando um pouco de bebida em cada taça — Disse que não sou seu criado, mas não sou um mal educado – sorriu e se virou para a Baronesa — E aqui está a prova de como recebo bem as visitas de Emmett quando o mesmo não se encontra.

Isabella arqueou a sobrancelha e pegou a taça que o Conde lhe estendia. Com desconfiança cheirou a bebida e encarou novamente Edward, que já entornava sua bebida.

— Desconfiada de algo, Baronesa? – ele perguntou em tom de sarcasmo. — Por que eu lhe faria mal?

A Baronesa bebeu um gole.

— Aprendi a não confiar nem em minha própria sombra, meu caro.

Edward se surpreendeu com a resposta da mulher e sentou-se frente a ela.

— Bem pensado, porém, às vezes devemos confiar em alguém. – Disse o Conde.

— Até o momento em que essa pessoa lhe trai – a Baronesa desviou seu olhar — Mas eu não me importo com isso, tirando o fato do que eu perderia.

O Conde a encarou os olhos.

— Então a senhora confia algum segredo a alguém? – perguntou.

Isabella percebeu que havia dito demais e resolveu cortar o assunto pela raiz.

— Monsieur, se meus familiares não se encontram devo retornar em outra hora.

A Baronesa se levantou e virou-se para ir embora, porém, Edward foi mais rápido e a segurou pelo braço, puxando-a para si, fazendo com que os dois corpos ficassem frente a frente.

Face a Face, porém havia coisas que não sabiam explicar sobre o que sentiam quando se olhavam daquela maneira.

Isabella estava trêmula, sua vontade era fugir daquele lugar e se trancar em seu aposento. Edward sentia a vontade de provar dos lábios daquela mulher, sentia vontade de colar seu corpo no dela, de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Com uma mão a segurou pela cintura e com a outra segurou seu queixo, analisando cada pedaço do rosto daquela mulher.

Então aproximou sua face lentamente e os corações ficaram mais ainda acelerados e as respirações descoordenadas.

— Soube que tenho visitas!

A voz ecoou pela entrada da residência e antes que pudessem vê-los, Edward soltou Isabella e rapidamente sentou-se na poltrona e voltou a fumar seu cachimbo, enquanto ela se dirigiu ao piano tentando fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal.

Emmett entrou acompanhado por Rosalie e sorriu ao ver sua irmã brincando com algumas teclas do piano e seu amigo Conde sentado na poltrona analisando a paisagem pela janela enquanto fumava seu cachimbo.

— Emmett! – Isabella abriu um sorriso e correu até ele, enchendo seu irmão de abraços e beijos.

Isabella e Emmett se tratavam desta maneira, apesar do que ele fizera a ela, no final ela o perdoou. Ele era seu único refúgio quando nada mais a satisfazia, quando nem as diversões lhe faziam mais sentido, buscava refúgio nos braços de seu irmão, que sabia muito bem entendê-la, mesmo desconfiando que sua irmã lhe escondia segredos terríveis.

— Emmett – Edward o cumprimentou.

— Rose!

Isabella abraçou sua cunhada e passou a mão em seu ventre. — Nosso pequeno Emmett está bem?

Rosalie sorriu.

— Está ótimo.

O Conde levantou-se e caminhou até a Baronesa.

— Mademoiselle, foi um prazer revê-la, mas irei me retirar para deixá-los a vontade.

Isabella o encarou, _como é fingido_, pensou.

— Não se retire Lorde Cullen – sorriu — Vim aqui exatamente para convidá-los para um jantar esta noite em minha residência.

O Conde sorriu. — É claro que iremos.

— Oh de fato – Rosalie pronunciou-se, sua voz parecia um pouco cansada, mas não perdia o humor. — Eu estava mesmo querendo visitá-la, cunhada.

Isabella retribuiu com mais um sorriso.

— Uma ótima oportunidade. Ao anoitecer, em minha residência, estarei esperando-os.

Jasper então entrou na sala e os pegou no meio da conversa.

— Boas tardes Mademoiselle, que bom vê-la novamente – ele a cumprimentou, beijando-lhe a mão.

— Digo o mesmo. – suspirou — Bom, vim convidá-los para um jantar em minha casa esta noite.

Os olhos de Jasper brilharam.

— Eu poderei ir também? – perguntou.

— Claro – A Baronesa respondeu — És primo de Lorde Cullen, então certamente és bem vindo.

Isabella não pode deixar de reparar nos trajes de Jasper. Não se vestia formalmente, mas era um jovem muito bonito, alguns traços eram parecidos com os de Edward e certamente parecia ser muito mais cabeça do que seu primo.

Jasper sorriu e observou a maneira que seu primo direcionada seu olhar à Baronesa. Conhecia aquele olhar, a luxúria e a curiosidade misturados, porém, havia algo mais e ele iria descobrir o que era.

Isabella despediu-se com a desculpa de ter muito trabalho a fazer, mas no fundo o que queria era se ver livre dos olhos verdes do Conde, aqueles olhos que tanto a irritavam e pareciam querer lhe controlar.

Caminhou até sua carruagem e assim seguiu de volta para sua residência, onde iria preparar tudo para que saísse na mais perfeita ordem.

Edward observava lentamente aquela mulher e memorizava seus passos, gestos, as palavras que saíam de sua boca e a cada minuto que se passava sentia mais ainda vontade de estar ao seu lado e conhecê-la. Algo dentro de si gritava dizendo que ela era diferente, porém, não conseguia decifrar o que ela tinha de tão diferente.

Isabella era um mistério que ele solucionaria.

As horas se passaram rapidamente, na mansão Windsor era uma correria para lá e para cá. A Baronesa nunca estava satisfeita com o que seus criados faziam, parecia que não sabiam seus gostos.

— Não Kate! – disse em tom mais alto — Este vaso é naquele lugar, não vê que é um vaso raríssimo? Precisa estar na vista de todos!

E assim era com os outros criados, se faziam algo errado já se ouviam os gritos da Baronesa, estavam até acostumados com aquela loucura.

Esme era a criada mais antiga daquela mansão, servia a Marcus desde antes de ter absorvido a louca idéia de se casar com a jovem Isabella. Ela lembrava-se bem do dia em que Isabella chegou aquela mansão, acompanhada de seu irmão e apenas alguns trajes velhos.

_— Esme, esta é Isabella Swan, que dentro de alguns dias se tornará a Baronesa Windsor – Marcus disse controlando seus sorrisos que queriam espalhar-se por todo seu rosto._

_ Esme aproximou-se da jovem e abaixou-se, em sinal de servidão._

_ — Estarei aqui para o que precisar, Milady._

_ — Obrigado – disse a jovem timidamente._

Na realidade, Esme conhecia a pequena Isabella desde quando ainda era uma recém nascida, viu com seus próprios olhos o crescimento da menina. Mesmo seu pai, Charlie ter feito tudo o que fez, não errou em dar uma boa educação à Isabella e fazer dela uma jovem prendada, que até sabia ler e escrever. Ele a preparou tão bem que qualquer Lorde de boa família teria se interessado por ela, se não fossem pelos escândalos que seu pai causara.

Lembrava-se da dor que vira no dia em que a jovem perdeu sua inocência, as lágrimas que corriam de seus olhos...

_Esme caminhava entre os quartos trocando os lençóis, foi quando ouviu um ruído estranho em um dos quartos._

_Pareceu-lhe estranho, na mansão, os criados faziam seus serviços e seus senhores deveriam estar em seu aposento descansando após a longa festa do casamento de seu senhor._

_ Abriu a porta do aposento para averiguar o que acontecia e chocou-se com a imagem que vira._

_ A Jovem Isabella estava sentada no chão frio com somente um robe negro e as lágrimas rolavam soltas pelo rosto da jovem._

_ — Milady! – disse exasperada e aproximou-se da jovem que não conseguia controlar suas lágrimas._

_ — Eu não queria! – Isabella disse com dificuldade — Não queria me casar, não queria que ele me tocasse..._

_ Esme acariciou os cabelos castanhos da jovem._

_ — Lorde Windsor é seu marido, tem os direitos concedidos pelos homens e por Deus._

_ Isabella mudou sua expressão facial no mesmo instante e encarou sua criada._

_ — Deus? Quem é Deus? Se Deus existisse não teria me deixado desta maneira._

_ Após dizer isto, Isabella abriu suas finas pernas e Esme pôde ver a o liquido vermelho que escorria de sua intimidade._

_ — Deus não existe... e se algum dia existiu para mim, a partir de hoje não existe mais._

_ Esme surpreendeu-se com a mudança na expressão de Isabella e temeu pela maneira que seus olhos se escureceram e algo pareceu apossar-se do coração da jovem._

— Esme! Temos um jantar dentro de algumas horas, mexa-se! – A Baronesa parou a frente da mulher que estava perdida em suas lembranças.

Para Esme, o que mais lhe doía era ver quem Isabella havia se tornado. Uma mulher fria e arrogante, cheia de si, que feria a todos, assim como haviam ferido-a.

Suspirou e continuou seus serviços, rezava a Deus para que um dia pudesse abrir a boca e revelar coisas que ninguém imaginaria.

A Baronesa respirou fundo e vendo que tudo já estava pronto tratou de ir para seu aposento arrumar-se. Deveria estar bela, queria impressionar o Conde ao ponto de fazê-lo querê-la ainda mais.

Ainda não estava recuperada do que acontecera mais cedo na casa de seu irmão. Estavam tão próximos que ela podia sentir sua respiração e se Emmett não chegasse talvez teriam trocado beijos.

Era loucura, ela o queria, porém, não queria se arriscar.

Corresponder aos desejos do Conde como Isabella era muito arriscado, afinal, tinha um nome de Baronesa a zelar. Se o correspondesse como Sophie e ele a reconhecesse, sua vida também iria ser destruída.

O que fazer?

Emmett, Edward e Jasper estavam sentados na sala esperando Rosalie terminar de ajudar Tanya a descer as escadas, afinal, estava com um vestido tão cheio que mal conseguia andar.

— Não sei aonde foi arrumar uma mulher destas Edward – Emmett disse inconformado — Ela não conhece as tendências do século XIX? – O Barão comentou segurando suas gargalhadas.

Edward o encarou e suspirou.

— Não segure seus risos meu caro, pois nem eu agüento segurar os meus – Ambos caíram nos risos.

A Condessa finalmente conseguiu descer as escadas e nem agradeceu Rosalie por tê-la ajudado.

— Vamos? – perguntou enquanto encarava os dois senhores.

— Vamos. – Respondeu Edward.

Rosalie segurou o braço de seu marido e seguiram para a carruagem, logo atrás foram o Conde e sua esposa e o jovem Jasper.

A viagem não fora longa, a mansão dos Windsor não era distante. Jasper olhava a tudo fascinado, era um tagarela de mão cheia então fazia perguntas atrás de perguntas.

— Chegamos – disse o Barão.

Edward suspirou, arrumou sua cartola e pegou sua bengala. Usava um fraque escuro, com um contraste do colete cinza claro, usava luvas escuras também.

Emmett não estava muito diferente, somente mudava a cor do colete que era em tom bege claro. Ambos estavam charmosos.

Rosalie usava um vestido em tom de azul escuro sem muitas armações, seu cabelo estava preso em um coque com algumas mechas soltas em torno de seu rosto.

O Barão tocou o sino da mansão e logo uma das criadas atendeu-os.

— Boas noites senhores. – Esme os cumprimentou, logo os deu passagem para entrarem.

Eles entraram na mansão, que agora estava um pouco diferente.

— Vejo que minha irmã lhes deu muito trabalho – brincou Emmett ao visualizar todas as mudanças.

Esme sorriu.

— Mas que prazer vê-los! – A voz ecoou do alto da escada.

— Marcus! Que bom revê-lo – O Conde o cumprimentou enquanto observava o homem descendo as escadas e uma criada atrás de si.

Marcus os cumprimentou com um aperto de mão e ficaram a conversar. Tanya observava cada detalhe e não conseguia se controlar de tanta inveja que sentia de Isabella. Só havia visto a Baronesa uma vez, mas já possuía inveja do que ela conseguia fazer e como conseguia impressionar as pessoas.

— Onde está sua esposa, Barão? – Tanya perguntou, com sarcasmo em sua voz.

— Aqui estou, Condessa. – Isabella respondeu enquanto a observava do alto da escada. Desceu lentamente e procurou não encarar os olhos do Conde.

Edward não conseguia desviar os olhos de Isabella, _por Deus! Ela é linda!, _pensou.

— Rose – Isabella a abraçou forte, amava tanto sua cunhada.

Logo depois cumprimentou a Condessa sem a menor vontade. Cumprimentou também seu irmão e então a pessoa que menos queria cumprimentar...

— Boas noites, Conde Edward Cullen...

Aquele momento na mente de Edward foi como se existissem somente os dois. Os lábios vermelhos da Baronesa se moviam de uma maneira que o deixava sem fôlego. Encarou seus olhos verdes e se perdeu totalmente neles, era como se fosse um rio e nadasse nele sem destino.

Isabella estremeceu ao perceber como o Conde a olhava, parecia querer lhe devorar a alma. Não podia negar que ele estava perfeitamente bonito, tão perfeito como jamais vira homem algum em sua vida.

— Boas noites, mademoiselle. – O Conde disse por fim.

Os outros conversavam tão alegremente que não perceberam a maneira que se olhavam, se percebessem, certamente Isabella teria problemas com certa Condessa.

— Jasper, foi ótimo ter vindo. – disfarçou e cumprimentou o jovem.

— Mademoiselle

Isabella seguiu em direção a sala de jantar e os outros a seguiram. Abriu as grandes portas e lá estava a mesa preparada, os criados em volta esperando-os para servi-los.

— Ótimo trabalho, Belle. – disse Emmett, fazendo com que Isabella o olha-se carinhosamente.

— Belle? – perguntou o Conde.

— Meu irmão me trata por Belle, um apelido carinhoso. – disse a Baronesa.

Eles sentaram-se a mesa e foi servido o jantar. O Conde não conseguia tirar os olhos da Baronesa um minuto sequer, e ela fingia não perceber seus olhares.

_Isabella és perfeitamente linda_, pensou o Conde enquanto deslizava seu olhar pelo corpo da mulher.

Dentro de si as semelhanças chamavam sua atenção.

Lembrou-se da mascarada do Bordel, aquela que nomeara como sua propriedade.

— Ouvi dizer que a Baronesa toca piano tão bem que enamora a todos que a ouvem. – disse o Conde chamando a atenção de todos para ele.

— Oui, monsieur.

Edward sorriu.

— Poderíamos ter o privilégio de ouvi-la tocando algo para nós?

Isabella soltou seu talher e bebericou um pouco do vinho de sua taça.

— É claro, Conde.

Isabella tentou aparentar calma e franqueza, porém, dentro de si o nervosismo estava deixando-a sem ar. _Mas que diabos estava acontecendo consigo?_, pensou.

Terminaram o jantar e Isabella não disse mais nenhuma palavra após o Conde ter falado consigo. Edward conversou um pouco com Marcus e Rosalie tentou puxar algumas palavras da Baronesa, mas sem sucesso.

Eles se retiraram da sala de jantar e seguiram para a sala de estar para tomarem mais um pouco de vinho e continuar jogando conversa fora.

Isabella sentou-se um pouco distante de seu marido, como sempre fazia.

Emmett caminhava lentamente enquanto ouvia a conversa dos outros, observando cada pintura espalhada pela sala.

Em um dos quadros estava a pintura de sua mãe, Kate Gregory Swan. Suspirou e olhou para sua irmã que estava bebendo um pouco de vinho enquanto parecia perdida em pensamentos.

Isabella não tinha nenhum traço de Kate e lhe doía enganar sua irmã, fazendo-a acreditar que era filha legítima de Kate, sendo que era filha da rameira Reené.

Procurou entre todas as pinturas e não encontrou a de seu pai, Charlie Swan.

— Belle, onde está o quadro de nosso pai? – perguntou virando para encará-la.

Todos pararam a conversa e seus olhares caíram sobre a Baronesa que estava com mais uma taça de vinho nas mãos.

— Mandei os criados o levarem daqui. – respondeu friamente.

Emmett a encarou incrédulo e com uma dor em seu coração.

— Por que fez isso? – perguntou.

Todos que estavam na sala sentiram o ar pesando. Perceberam que Isabella parecia não ouvir as coisas que seu irmão dizia.

De repente, Isabella sentiu-se frustrada e levantou-se, ainda segurava a taça em sua mão.

— Preciso de um ar, com licença.

.com/watch?v=TRQkUi6JEwM

Sirenia – In Sumerian Haze

Sua vida já era tão complicada e seu irmão queria complicá-la ainda mais com essas coisas de amor fraternal.

Ela não amava seu pai, não havia razões de ter um quadro de alguém que não significava nada para si.

Caminhou até a saída e encostou-se em uma das colunas que enfeitavam a frente de sua mansão, antes da escadaria.

Bebeu toda a taça do vinho que lhe restava e ficou a olhar as estrelas, queria poder ser uma delas, pelo menos seria menos complicado e ainda poderia iluminar a noite das pessoas.

Uma ironia de seus pensamentos, afinal, iluminava a noite dos homens, centenas de homens que passavam por sua vida sem saber quem era realmente.

Respirou fundo, porém estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não ouviu passos lentos atrás de si.

— Seu irmão está magoado pelo quadro.

Isabella reconheceu a voz, porém não queria olhar para ele, tinha medo da fraqueza que ele encontraria em seus olhos.

— Eu não ligo – respondeu.

O Conde suspirou e se encostou a coluna ao lado de Isabella e também ficou a observar as estrelas.

— Eu não conheço sua vida – começou, mas pausou a fim de detectar se Isabella iria ouvi-lo. — Tem coisas que fazemos e dói nas pessoas.

Isabella soltou um riso irônico.

— O senhor já feriu alguém? – perguntou.

O Conde suspirou.

— Sim, várias vezes.

Isabella ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, _o que estava acontecendo_?, pensou, _ela e o Conde conversando sem nenhuma indireta?_

— Eu sei ferir as pessoas porque me ensinaram da pior maneira como o fazia – disse por fim, antes de arrumar seu vestido.

O Conde ficou com aquelas palavras em sua cabeça, e antes que a Baronesa se retirasse a segurou pelo pulso, fazendo-a encarar seus olhos.

— Somos dois, querida.

_Querida_, aquela palavra fez o coração de Isabella bater cada vez mais rápido, nunca ninguém a chamara daquela maneira que soou tão _doce_.

Por incrível que parecesse aquilo mexeu com sua mente e sem pensar em nada deixou que seu corpo fosse prensado pelo corpo de Edward e se perderam em pensamentos e dúvidas.

Edward aproximou seus lábios dos dela, suas mãos desceram para sua cintura e lentamente encostou seus lábios nos de Isabella.

Isabella estava sem reação, porém não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo que não conseguia negar-lhe um beijo.

E foi quando sua mente gritou: NÃO!

— Sua mulher está esperando-o, Conde. – disse rapidamente, se desvencilhando do aperto daquele homem.

Assim subiu imediatamente para seu leito, não queria ver a mais ninguém, queria somente se perder em seus pensamentos.

Edward bufou e socou a coluna de gesso com a mão direita.

_ O que diabos __estava acontecendo entre ele e aquela mulher?_

**Continua...**

_Oii meninas, tudo bem? espero que sim, me desculpem por não estar respondendo aos reviews, mas assim que tiver algum tempo eu responderei :D_

_Passou por aqui e gostou do capítulo? deixa um review e faça uma autora feliz, poxa! :D_

_Bom, é isso, vou tentar não demorar para postar..._

_beijinhos, OllySBass.  
_


	6. A noite de Mademoiselle Lestrange

_Cap. __05 – A noite de Mademoiselle Lestrange._

"**Nenhuma grande descoberta foi feita jamais sem um palpite ousado."**

**Isaac Newton**

_O que diabos acontecia entre ele e aquela mulher?_

Querer e ter.

Alguns têm e não querem, outros querem, mas não tem.

Isabella possuía tudo o que desejava, porém, sentia que tudo lhe faltava.

Caminhava de cabeça erguida pela cidade e por onde passava recebia elogios e respeito da sociedade, mesmo sabendo que não era digna de nada daquelas formalidades. Descia de sua carruagem e seus criados a recebiam com cumprimentos, como se recebessem a própria Rainha.

Ainda assim, nada disso lhe preenchia e a fazia feliz.

O céu escuro iluminado apenas pelas estrelas e por uma grande Lua ainda estava firmado na cidade de Paris. Isabella respirou fundo e fechou as portas de vidro de seu aposento, mais uma noite e não conseguia pregar seus olhos.

Como não conseguia dormir nem tomando chá de camomila, resolveu ir para sua Grande Casa, pelo menos passaria a noite resolvendo as pendências.

Suspirou e vestiu suas roupas, maquiou-se levemente e mandou o cocheiro preparar sua carruagem.

Enquanto o cocheiro a levava para o Moulin Rouge, recordou-se do jantar que acontecera horas antes, da conversa e da aproximação que tivera com o Conde.

A ida não demorou muito e vestiu sua capa para ninguém reconhecê-la. Desceu da carruagem e correu pela passagem subterrânea para chegar ao seu aposento.

A bela noite na mansão dos Swan estava igualmente às outras, exceto pela presença dos senhores Edward e Emmett, que não haviam ido para a Grande Casa.

Barão Swan recolheu-se logo após a chegada frustrada do jantar dos Windsor e resolvera aconchegar-se nos braços de sua esposa, que ficou imensamente feliz ao notar que seu marido estava cansado o suficiente para acompanhar Lorde Cullen para a noitada.

No aposento de Lorde Cullen apenas uma lamparina iluminava o local. Também não conseguira pregar os olhos e por isso resolvera escrever algumas poesias.

No entanto, tudo o que conseguia escrever era relacionado à Isabella, aquela Baronesa que estava lhe tirando o sono por várias noites desde que chegara a Paris.

"_És linda ao ponto de fazer-me querer-te_

_És inteligente ao ponto de fazer-me sentir o pior dos burros_

_És astuta ao negar-me a doce melodia de sua voz_

_És misteriosa ao ponto de fazer-me querer descobrir-te."_

Amassou a folha, jogou-a longe e respirou fundo. Pegou suas roupas e vestiu-as, esta noite precisava descobrir o que tanto lhe afligia.

Precisava descobrir se Mademoiselle _Sophie Lestrange_ e a Baronesa Isabella Windsor eram a mesma pessoa.

Arrumou sua cartola em sua cabeça, vestiu um casaco negro, pegou sua bengala e se dirigiu ao quarto de Jasper.

Jasper dormia tranquilamente, parecia uma criança tendo sonhos maravilhosos.

O Conde girou a maçaneta e entrou lentamente, observou seu primo resmungando algumas palavras. Sorriu. Pegou o copo de água que estava na mesinha ao lado da cama do jovem e jogou toda a água sobre o rosto de Jasper, fazendo com que o menino desse um pulo da cama.

— _Maldito seja quem me acordas_! – Jasper gritou furioso sem perceber que seu primo adorou aquilo.

Edward riu e jogou as roupas do jovem em seu rosto.

— Vista-se, vamos sair em alguns minutos.

Jasper pegou as roupas e começou a vestir-se. — Desculpe primo, não sabia que traz maldição acordar alguém jogando água?

Edward gargalhou.

— Ande logo, estarei lhe esperando.

Isabella vestia um corpete escuro enfeitado com alguns laços vermelhos, a saia de seu vestido era rodada e na cor vermelha, sua máscara era preta com algumas plumas vermelhas.

Estava na parte superior do salão de shows do Moulin Rouge. Desta vez não colocara sua peruca, pois tinha certeza que o Conde não apareceria por lá esta noite.

Observava o movimento da casa, algumas das moças de sua casa dançavam no palco agradando alguns homens, enquanto Lorde Denali lhes tocava algumas melodias animadas.

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não notara alguém aproximando-se.

— Não terias um jantar hoje, Milady?

— Terminou o mais cedo que eu esperava – disse com o olhar ainda distante — Onde está Marcus?

Alice sorriu.

— Está com Jane – riu — Ela é a única que o agüenta.

Isabella suspirou pesadamente.

— Lorde Denali quer lhe fazer companhia, porque não o aceita esta noite? – Alice perguntou, enquanto observava sua senhora, que considerava como sua amiga.

— Não sei.

Alice sorriu de canto.

— Ainda estás pensativa porque Lorde Cullen a deixou aquela noite? – perguntou.

Isabella encarou Alice, não sabia nem o que lhe responder.

— São os problemas Alice, a vida nem sempre é como queremos.

— Mas podemos fazer alguns ajustes e talvez consigamos que ela seja como queremos. – Alice completou, arrancando um sorriso de Isabella.

— Vou arrumar-lhe alguém esta noite – Isabella encarou sua dançarina que estava linda com um vestido azul turquesa e uma máscara prateada.

Alice deu um meio sorriso.

— O que foi? A idéia não lhe agrada? – Isabella perguntou.

A jovem nada respondeu, porém, em sua cabeça a imagem de certo rapaz perdido em Paris não se apagava.

Isabella alisou o rosto da jovem.

— Tem algo que queres me contar?

Alice não sabia se contava ou não que falara com o primo de Lorde Cullen e que o ajudara a encontrar a casa de seu irmão e ainda que depois deste dia, não conseguira esquecer a face e aquele lindo sorriso.

— Conheci o primo de Lorde Cullen.

No mesmo instante, Isabella calou-se e recordou-se do jovem Jasper.

— Ele havia acabado de chegar a Paris e estava perdido – Alice riu — Nos esbarramos e caíram algumas de minhas sacolas, porém, ele me ajudou e eu o ajudei a encontrar a casa de seu irmão.

— Ele parece ser um bom jovem – disse Isabella.

Alice sorriu — Creio que ele não seja do tipo que visite Cabarés.

— Não se iluda Alice, eles conseguem nos surpreender.

Alice e Isabella riram e então desceram juntas para animar os palcos.

Lorde Cullen empurrou seu primo para fora da carruagem e então desceu. Caminharam até a entrada da grande casa e lá entraram.

— Não creio que me trouxe nesta perdição – Jasper disse um pouco decepcionado com Edward.

O Conde sorriu.

— Não precisa fazer o que os outros fazem, olhe e aprecie enquanto eu resolvo meus problemas.

Jasper suspirou. Olhou em volta e viu as jovens mascaradas de um lado para o outro, também viu coisas que lhe deixaram mais vermelho que o tapete da Grande Casa.

— Venha meu primo, deixe de bobagem – Edward bateu em seu ombro com a bengala — Vais me dizer que nunca se aventurou com alguma mocinha de Londres?

Jasper não respondeu e fez uma careta para seu primo, não era obrigado a responder estas coisas.

Lorde Cullen o encarou com os olhos arregalados, esperava tudo de Jasper, menos que ele ainda fosse casto.

— Oh meu Deus.

Foi a única coisa que o Conde conseguiu dizer antes de explodir em gargalhadas.

— Se o senhor não sabe, eu me dedico aos meus estudos e a minha música.

O Conde se recompôs e suspirou.

— Perdoe-me Jasper, eu deveria dizer que estás certo – suspirou e então viu uma jovem se aproximando. — Quem sabe alguma mascarada roube seu coração esta noite.

Jasper teve que rir do comentário de seu primo, aquilo seria impossível. Guardava seu coração para uma dama, alguém que lhe preenchesse de todas as formas possíveis e não para alguma mulher que se deitava todos os dias com senhores diferentes.

E neste momento não estava preocupado com mulheres, queria se dedicar aos estudos e a carreira de militar que seguiria logo após completar sua maioridade.

Alice caminhava de um lado para o outro no salão. Fora difícil convencer Isabella a fazer companhia à Lorde Denali, mas conseguira. Agora tomava conta das outras dançarinas e dos demais clientes que ainda chegavam.

E foi andando pelo salão que observou Lorde Cullen sentado em uma das mesas com algum acompanhante, com passos rápidos se dirigiu até ele.

— Bonne nuit, Lorde Cullen. – disse com um lindo sotaque francês — C'est un plaisir de vous voir à notre Grande Maison

Edward sorriu e cumprimentou a jovem beijando-lhe a mão direita.

— O prazer é meu, Mademoiselle.

Alice sorriu e direcionou seu olhar para o acompanhante de Lorde Cullen e foi quando seu coração parou.

_Meu Deus, é Jasper Cullen, _pensou. _E se me reconhecer? Oh meu Deus!_

_D_isfarçou sua perda de ar e controlou seus pensamentos. Sorriu para o jovem que parecia ter repugnância pelo lugar que se encontrava.

— Boas noites – estendeu sua mão e Jasper a cumprimentou com um beijo rápido, diferente da maneira que Lorde Cullen a tratou.

_É, eles nos impressionam_, pensou a respeito do que Isabella havia dito sobre o primo de Edward.

— Senhorita, onde posso encontrar Mademoiselle Lestrange? – O Conde perguntou.

— Em seu aposento, Monsieur.

O Conde levantou-se e seguiu para o aposento de _Sophie_. Alice estava tão absorta com a presença de Jasper que não se recordara que Isabella estava acompanhada por Lorde Denali.

— Oh meu Deus. – disse simplesmente e saiu rapidamente, temendo pelo que poderia acontecer.

Isabella recebia a cada carícia que Lorde Denali lhe presenteava sem dizer palavra alguma. Ele espalhava beijos por toda a região de seu colo descoberto.

E foi assim, sem perceber, que viu somente quando a porta do aposento se abrira e um Conde furioso puxava Lorde Denali de cima de seu corpo.

Não houve tempo para dizer uma só palavra, pois só conseguia ver Lorde Cullen batendo com suas próprias mãos no rosto de Eleazar.

— Parem! – gritou, porém foi em vão, pois quando viu, Eleazar deu outro soco no rosto de Edward.

Alice entrou correndo no aposento de Isabella e viu os dois homens brigando feito gato e rato.

— Parem! – gritou e então Isabella desceu da cama e entrou no meio da confusão.

O Conde a encarou furioso.

— Eu lhe disse que eras minha propriedade!

— Eu não sou sua propriedade! Lorde Cullen – gritou exasperada — Não és ninguém para falar desta maneira comigo!

Respirou fundo.

— Lice, leve Lorde Denali daqui imediatamente!

Alice segurou a mão de Lorde Denali que encarava Lorde Cullen furioso.

— Ainda temos muitas contas a acertar, Cullen.

Edward o olhou no fundo dos olhos.

— Achou que eu nunca lhe encontraria Eleazar? – disse irônico — Pois bem, estamos aqui, face a face.

Lorde Denali fez menção de avançar em Edward novamente, porém Alice entrou na frente.

— Vamos!

Isabella respirou fundo, pegou a cartola de Lorde Cullen e sua bengala e jogou em sua direção.

— Eu quero que pegue suas tralhas e saia deste lugar agora! – gritou furiosa. — Não és ninguém para me exigir como sua! Pode mandar em toda a cidade, mas aqui quem manda sou eu!

Lorde Cullen sentou-se na poltrona e riu demasiadamente.

— Não ouviu o que eu disse? – Isabella o pegou pelo braço e o puxou — Saia daqui antes que eu mande tirá-lo a força!

Edward puxou seu braço de volta e a segurou pela cintura, fazendo-a encarar seus olhos.

— Eu não irei a lugar algum, Mademoiselle. – disse calmamente. — A senhorita me ouviu? Ou devo chamá-la de senhora?

Isabella sentiu seu sangue fervendo e quis socar o homem a sua frente até a morte, porém as mãos de Lorde Cullen foram mais rápidas e a seguraram.

— Quem é você? – perguntou — Quem está por trás desta máscara?

Isabella tentou segurar sua respiração que estava mais forte, seus batimentos ficaram mais acelerados.

— Não é de sua conta, Conde. – disse na mesma arrogância que dizia como Baronesa.

O Conde a puxou e a colou em seu corpo, uma das regras de Sophie era nunca beijar-lhe, porém, com Lorde Cullen _não_ existiam regras.

Envolveu-a com seus braços fortes e levou seus lábios ao dela colando-os, e mesmo Isabella não querendo, não conseguia resistir aquele homem.

Edward com agilidade desabotoou o vestido de Isabella e deslizou seus dedos pela pele que ficava descoberta.

Isabella arfou ao sentir os toques descendo por suas costas desnudas. Aqueles toques estavam levando-a a sentir coisas que jamais sentira em sua vida.

Lentamente Lorde Cullen desceu o vestido acetinado revelando a beleza do corpo daquela mulher.

_Sophie_ deslizou suas mãos por entre as vestes de Lorde Cullen, arrancando-as com uma necessidade inexplicável. Não estava fazendo aquilo por ser seu trabalho, mas sim porque desejava.

Desejava conhecer o corpo daquele homem, desejava senti-lo dentro dela, desejava-o das formas que nunca desejara nenhum homem antes.

Edward desceu suas mãos e cobriu-lhe um dos seios, acariciando-o delicadamente. Isabella sentiu seus pêlos arrepiando-se, sua respiração ofegante denunciava o quanto estava apreciando ser tocada daquela maneira por aquele homem.

— Minhas regras... – disse em tom baixo enquanto sentia Lorde Cullen espalhando beijos em seus ombros.

Ele a calou com mais um beijo devorador. Suas línguas se encontraram e então dançavam juntas.

_Sophie_ envolveu o pescoço de Edward com seus braços, ele a segurou pelas pernas, encostando suas intimidades.

Ambos estavam ofegantes e necessitados. Edward nunca estivera tão necessitado de uma mulher como estava daquela que estava deixando-o louco.

Enquanto a segurava, acariciava suas pernas e a direcionada para o leito. Um leito que a partir deste dia se tornaria exclusivo de ambos.

Lentamente a colocou sobre a grande cama coberta por lençóis brancos. Isabella tentava não encarar seus olhos e fazer aquilo como se fosse mais um trabalho, porém, o que conseguia sentir era uma enorme necessidade de ser tocada por Edward.

Ela levou suas mãos ao peito desnudo de Edward e acariciou, analisando cada respiração trepida que ele soltava. Desceu suas mãos e tocou a intimidade de Lorde Cullen, fazendo-o ofegar.

Sem delongas retirou o resto das vestes que cobria a intimidade de Lorde Cullen, deixando a mostra seu grande e grosso membro, faminto por ela. Acariciou-o, fazendo-o gemer.

Edward estava a cada minuto mais sedento e aquilo já estava lhe tirando a serenidade. Desceu sua face sobre a face mascarada de Sophie.

E mesmo sem Isabella querer, seus olhos se encontraram e tudo parou. As mãos que acariciavam o membro de Lorde Cullen se estagnaram e apenas se olhavam como se estivessem se conhecendo.

Foi então que Edward resolvera falar, falar o que estava preso em seu peito.

— Quero você, Isabella – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Sophie.

Foi então que a consciência se reencontrou na mente de Isabella e aquelas palavras ecoaram a fazendo soltar um grito como se fosse pedido de ajuda.

Não era possível, ele sabia quem ela era, mas como? Como sabia que Sophie e Isabella eram a mesma pessoa?

Edward a beijava em toda a região de seu pescoço e sua mandíbula e ouvindo o grito que Sophie dera a prensou mais ainda sob seu corpo.

— Você não sabes com quem estás falando! – Sophie disse puxando o rosto de Lorde Cullen para encontrar o dela, encarando-o com a raiva fervendo seu sangue.

— Eu descobrirei quem está por trás desta máscara e se for você, Isabella, você irá se arrepender por se esconder de mim. – disse enquanto acariciava seus seios.

Isabella quis fugir daquele lugar, quis gritar, quis até bater em Edward, mas não podia fazer nada, ele realmente sabia quem ela era.

E o que fazer? Se entregar ou se acovardar?

Ele não era homem de desistir e tão somente ela mulher de desistir do que começara.

Suspirou e então deixou-se ser levada por aquele momento e Deus ou o diabo a ajudassem dali para frente.

Edward sorriu torto ao ver o medo e o pavor expressos na face e nos olhos de _Sophie_. Mas também sentiu-se feliz por ver que seria o único que descobrira quem ela era, o único que a tomaria como Isabella Windsor.

Com delicadeza levou suas mãos até a máscara e a retirou lentamente. Isabella não tinha reação sequer, a única coisa que conseguiu foi petrificar seu olhar no de Lorde Cullen e ver seu sorriso vitorioso após retirar toda a máscara e ver sua face.

— Minha Baronesa – disse em tom baixo, somente tentando dizer para si mesmo que ali a sua frente, aquela mulher nua que o esperava para ser tocada era mesmo Isabella Windsor, a mulher que desejara desde o primeiro momento que a vira.

Isabella não respondeu e foi então que puxou Lorde Cullen em um beijo arrebatador, fazendo os dois corações ficarem trêmulos.

Edward acariciava seu corpo com mais desejo do que antes, o fato de ver quem estava a sua frente o deixava sem explicações.

Desceu seus lábios e mordiscou o bico dos seios de Isabella que estavam tão excitados. Isabella arfou de prazer e sem agüentar mais praticamente suplicou.

— Me possua, Edward. – disse com firmeza.

O Conde só esperava ouvir isso, se pôs de joelhos entre as pernas de Isabella e penetrou seu membro lentamente, Isabella gemia, queria sentir seus movimentos dentro dela.

— Edward...

Edward ouviu seu nome em meio aos gemidos de Isabella e então se apoiou sobre a cama e iniciou seus movimentos alternados, que os levavam a beira da insanidade.

E novamente seus olhos tentaram encontrar os de Isabella, porém, receosa desviou seu olhar. Edward com uma das mãos segurou seu queixo e a fez encará-lo.

— Olhe em meus olhos. – disse com um pouco de dificuldade.

Ela assim o fez, não conseguia decifrar o que via nos olhos do Conde e nem ele conseguia decifrar os olhos da Baronesa.

E foi no ápice que sentimentos intensos confundiram suas mentes, houve a explosão do prazer para ambos e o cansaço os dominou.

Isabella voltou a si e percebeu o que havia acontecido, ela havia entregado-se a ele como Isabella Windsor e não como _Sophie Lestrange_.

O que aconteceria agora? Ele afundaria sua imagem na lama?

Suspirou e amaldiçoou a si mesma.

Edward estava ofegante e não conseguia dizer palavra alguma. Nunca sentiu tamanho prazer quanto sentira desta vez. Ela era diferente, ela era a mulher que ele sempre desejou encontrar. Foi então que a encarou e viu que estava colocando suas vestes.

— Porque estás se vestindo? – perguntou.

Isabella lhe deu as costas e respirou fundo.

— Conseguiu o que queria, agora vá e conte ao mundo que Sophie Lestrange sou eu! – disse arrogante e se virou para o Conde — Diga ao mundo que a Baronesa Isabella Windsor é uma rameira!

Edward engoliu em seco.

Poderia muito bem entregá-la a sociedade, porém não o faria. Não tinha idéia do porque diabos queria aquela mulher.

Levantou-se e foi até ela, segurou-a pela cintura e a empurrou de volta para a cama.

— Me solte! – gritou, porém foi em vão.

Lorde Cullen a segurou pelos pulsos e os prendeu no leito.

— A partir de hoje nenhum outro Lorde se deita neste leito, a senhora me entendeu?

Isabella quis escapar, porém o Conde a prendeu rudemente.

— Edward... – começou a dizer, porém o Conde a soltou e tratou de vestir suas roupas.

Eles ficaram em silêncio e Isabella analisou seus pulsos que estavam vermelhos devido a pressão das mãos que Edward fizera.

Ele vestiu-se e a olhou novamente. Isabella o encarava com frieza.

— Eu poderia procurar por seu marido neste momento e trazê-lo até este cômodo para ver como sua linda esposa se satisfez com minhas carícias – disse irônico — Porém, eu não o farei e teremos uma convivência muito amigável, estou claro, minha Baronesa?

Isabella cuspiu no chão e o encarou novamente.

— Você me dá nojo! – disse com a raiva estampada em seu tom de voz.

— Não digas tal coisa – caminhou até ela e apertou suas bochechas — Não digas isto, sendo que tu és a cortesã.

Ele a soltou e arrumou seu traje, colocou sua cartola e pegou sua bengala.

— Até mais ver, minha Baronesa. – disse irônico, o que fez Isabella levantar-se para terminar de se vestir, porém, o Conde a segurou pela cintura e a puxou para um beijo, Isabella, sentindo-se nervosa lhe deu uma mordida.

— Me mordeu – o Conde riu — Se prepare para me dar mais do que uma simples mordida, Isabella.

E assim foi-se embora, com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios e deixando uma pobre e rica cortesã soberba para trás.

Isabella esperou que a porta se fechasse para sentar e abraçar seus joelhos, sentia-se a pior das pessoas, e talvez realmente fosse, porém, não queria que a descobrissem de tal maneira, agora, sua vida estava nas mãos daquele homem.

Não pôde controlar as lágrimas rolando sobre seu rosto, seu coração estava apertado e o medo e o pavor lhe atingiram de tal maneira.

— Maldito!

Foi a única palavra que conseguiu gritar antes de acertar um de seus vasos na porta e deixar que as lágrimas rolassem mais ainda.

Era o começo do fim,

Talvez o fim estivesse próximo ou ele estivesse tão distante que lhe faria sofrer mais do imaginara.

_Os portões do paraíso não se abrirão para mim_

_Com essas asas quebradas estou caindo_

_E tudo que eu vejo é você..._

_Nas paredes da cidade não há amor para mim_

_Eu estou na borda da 18ª história_

_E, oh, eu grito por você_

_Venha, por favor, estou chamando_

_E tudo que eu preciso de você..._

_Apresse-se, estou caindo..._

**Continua...**

E aí flores, o que acharam? *-* comentem bastante... estou um pouco desanimada, pois não estou tendo comentários aqui no fanfiction ;/

até o próximo.

xoxo. OllyBass


	7. Acordo

_Cap. 06 – Acordo_

"**O medo tem alguma utilidade, mas a covardia não."**

**Mahatma Gandhi**

_Talvez o fim estivesse próximo ou ele estivesse tão distante que lhe faria sofrer mais do imaginara._

* * *

Chegaria a ser impressionante como as pessoas se comportam frente a uma situação perigosa ou ameaçadora. Existem os que se acovardam e os que enfrentam.

Isabella ou _Sophie_, como preferirem, estava se acovardando.

Há dias não saíra de seu aposento nem mesmo para seus passeios pela cidade ou para comprar algum vestido e muito menos visitara o Moulin Rouge trajada em sua personagem _Sophie Lestrange._

Os criados pensavam que sua senhora estava adoentada, afinal não descera nem mesmo para se alimentar pela manhã, como sempre fora acostumada a fazer.

Porém, este dia amanhecera diferente, não havia diferenças na cor do céu ou na cidade movimentada, mas a diferença estava estampada na face da jovem Isabella.

Abriu seus olhos lentamente e ouviu o canto dos pássaros na beira da janela de seu aposento, lembranças de sua infância invadiram sua mente e fizeram-na voltar ao seu passado.

E como se fosse um filme, imagens de quando brincava com suas bonecas de porcelana, quando pulava nas costas de Emmett, a primeira vez que caíra e levantou-se rapidamente não deixando as lágrimas descerem sobre seu rosto, o primeiro verso que escrevera, a primeira sinfonia que tocara no piano, seu noivado, matrimônio...

Também lembrara-se do dia que visitara pela primeira vez um bordel, de como seus olhos faltaram saltar das órbitas de tanto pavor que sentira. Um pavor que logo se tornara em algo que nem mesmo ela sabia explicar, algo que a levou a fazer o mesmo que as outras faziam, a ser a mesma que as outras eram. Rameiras.

Então poucos anos depois, conhecera vários homens, ricos, pobres, gordos e magros, mas nenhum a fizera sentir tantas coisas estranhas como estava sentindo desta vez. Conde _Edward Cullen_, o homem que estava deixando-a cada vez mais intrigada e talvez fosse por isso que o repudiava mais a cada dia.

Ele poderia simplesmente ter sido só mais um homem que passara por sua cama em uma noite qualquer, mas não, ele tinha que tomá-la daquela maneira? Tão ofensivo e necessitado ao mesmo tempo.

Balançou a cabeça tentando não se recordar daquela noite, aquela _maldita_ noite que as lágrimas desceram sem parar, que o pavor e o medo a tomaram por completo.

Ele era um maldito que havia impregnado em seu corpo.

E por dias se manteve longe de tudo e de todos e principalmente daquele ser.

Agora era hora de mostrar que Isabella Swan – seu nome de nascimento, como sempre gostou – era uma mulher forte, que não se abalava por tão pouco e era isso que aquele Conde significava para ela, tão pouco que não teria medo de confrontá-lo e se fosse preciso faria de tudo para destruir seus projetos.

Edward Cullen não fazia idéia com quem estava lidando.

Batidas na porta a fizeram voltar a si, encarou a porta e proferiu um "entre" baixo. A criada entrou e lhe trouxe belas frutas maduras, prontas para serem devoradas.

— Estão aqui milady, como me pedistes.

Isabella sorriu e mordeu a maçã tão vermelha e suculenta.

— E os comentários pela cidade? – perguntou curiosa.

A criada riu. — Estão pensando que estás falecida.

Isabella riu em um alto e bom tom.

— Emmett virá vê-la esta tarde, creio que queres escolher algum de seus belos vestidos.

— Oh sim, claro. Pegue aquela caixa — A Baronesa apontou para a escrivaninha e lá tinha uma caixa em tom rosa claro.

A criada pegou a caixa e a entregou, Isabella retirou de lá um vestido em tom bordô de cetim com uma cauda formando uma cascata.

— És lindo Milady – disse a criada, admirada com a veste.

Isabella sorriu, porém nada respondeu.

— Sabes se o barão virá acompanhado? – perguntou.

— Somente ele e sua esposa, milady.

A Baronesa respirou fundo e dispensou a criada, no fundo seu ser queria ver aquele maldito Conde, mas por outro lado, achava que a distância era o melhor.

Enquanto tudo havia parado para Isabella, na mansão dos Swan era diferente, a cada dia os trabalhos aumentavam.

A época da colheita se aproximava e com isso a exportação aumentaria, fazendo com que de fato os projetos de Edward com o Barão Windsor se realizassem da maneira que desejava.

Edward caminhava pelas terras do Barão Swan analisando cada plantação que daqui a dois meses seriam colhidos.

— Estás me ouvindo Edward? – perguntou Emmett.

O Conde voltou a realidade e encarou seu amigo que estava lhe falando a horas e nem ouvira o que o mesmo dizia.

— Desculpe-me, estava um pouco distante.

Emmett soltou uma gargalhada.

— Acho que sei o que está acontecendo contigo, Edward...

O Conde fez uma careta em confusão.

— Estás preocupado com aquela cortesã que tira o fôlego de qualquer Monsieur deste lugar.

Edward deu um meio sorriso, se Emmett soubesse que aquela cortesã que também lhe tirava o fôlego era ninguém menos que sua irmã, Isabella, que se escondia atrás daquela máscara.

— Preocupado eu? Porque estaria? – perguntou presunçoso.

— Não viu nem sua sombra nenhum destes dias que visitamos o Moulin Rouge, achas mesmo que ela não estarias com outro em seu leito?

Edward sentiu seu sangue ferver, não poderia imaginar _Sophie_, aliás, Isabella com outro em seu leito mesmo depois da ameaça que fizera a ela, não poderia imaginar outro Lorde a tocando ou até mesmo retirando a sua máscara.

Ela era sua propriedade, quisesse ou não e ninguém a tomaria desde o dia em que retirara sua máscara e descobrira quem era Sophie Lestrange.

— Tenho certeza que não.

Emmett riu. — Se tens toda essa certeza, porque estás tão distante?

Ele não sabia responder. Não conseguira deixar de pensar naquela mulher um dia sequer, um momento sequer. A maior lembrança que possuía era a de ter retirado aquela máscara com toda a ousadia e ver os olhos estagnados e apavorados daquela mulher que estava presa em baixo de seu corpo, quente e fria ao mesmo tempo, desejosa e raivosa, uma mistura de uma leoa e de um cordeiro.

Agora começara a entender a arrogância que sondava Isabella, a prepotência que a mesma possuía. Deveria reconhecer que ela não era qualquer mulher da sociedade, pois se o fosse, não teria a audácia de se esconder atrás de uma cortesã, não teria a coragem de trair os costumes da época, sabendo dos riscos que corria.

Mas tecnicamente isso não mudava os fatos de que ela era uma cortesã.

Precisava vê-la com urgência, precisava encontrá-la como Baronesa e não como Sophie Lestrange, que estava escondendo-se por todos esses dias.

— Irei visitar Isabella esta tarde, ando preocupado, soube que estava doente e mal saía de seu aposento... – Emmett comentou, fazendo com que o Conde o encarasse.

— Posso acompanhá-lo, amigo? – perguntou.

— Claro, não sei se minha irmã gostaria de que a veja adoentada...

Edward sorriu.

— Creio que a Baronesa não irá ligar, afinal já somos como amigos – sorriu.

— Então precisamos voltar, Rosalie já deve estar preocupada.

E assim os Lordes voltaram para a residência, Edward sorriu pois sabia que esta seria a oportunidade de ficarem face a face novamente.

.com/watch?v=_m3rWF-teGA&feature=related

(Romeu e Julieta)

Isabella deslizava os dedos pelas teclas do piano e sentia a melodia enchendo seus ouvidos, uma melodia suave, um tema de um amor adolescente, uma tragédia que precisara acontecer para que os seres humanos tomassem consciência de seus atos.

Fechou os olhos por um instante, Julieta amara tanto Romeu que fez de tudo para conseguir que sua família os deixasse viver suas vidas em paz. Romeu amou tanto Julieta que vendo sua amada esticada, pensando que a mesma estivesse morta, ali não viu sentido em sua vida, então a tirou, para não ter que viver sem sua amada.

Será que algum dia encontraria alguém que a amasse tanto como Romeu amou Julieta que chegou ao extremo? Será que conseguiria amar alguém tanto quanto Julieta amou Romeu?

Edward e Emmett chegaram à mansão Windsor e antes mesmo que pudessem entrar encontraram o Barão Windsor que quis os levar para conhecer a plantação. Edward arranjou a desculpa de que precisava beber algo para se refrescar e entrou na mansão enquanto Emmett e Marcus seguiram o caminho para a plantação.

A melodia que ecoava por toda a mansão foi rapidamente reconhecida pelo Conde, uma sinfonia triste.

Sorriu e imaginou Isabella gostando de temas sobre adolescentes apaixonados. A Baronesa realmente era indecifrável.

Caminhou lentamente até a sala de onde vinha a melodia triste e se impressionou ao ver como a jovem tocava com tanta fluência; Observou seus olhos fechados absorvendo a cada nota, observou como parecia que a mesma viajava em seus pensamentos.

E foi neste momento, sem dizer palavra alguma, que a viu abrindo os olhos, seus olhares se encontraram e ali tudo parou, a melodia continuara, porém os pensamentos de ambos pararam e tudo o que sentiram foi seus corações acelerados e suas respirações ofegantes.

A melodia parou e o verde calmo que Edward vira nos olhos de Isabella se transformou em verdes escuros, como se a raiva estivesse tomando seu corpo.

Levantou-se e caminhou em direção à saída, porém, o Conde a segurou pelos pulsos tão rudemente que quase a machucara.

— O que queres em minha casa? – disse por fim.

Edward suspirou e percebeu que seria difícil.

— Não poderei visitar minha amante? – disse irônico.

Isabella viu a ironia nas palavras do Conde.

— Não sou sua amante, Monsieur.

Edward gargalhou alto.

— Devo lembrá-la da noite que passamos juntos, Mademoiselle?

Isabella puxou seu pulso de volta e o encarou.

— Passou a noite com _Sophie Lestrange_, não com Isabella Windsor.

Edward sentiu a raiva passar por seu corpo novamente e a puxou com força para dentro da sala, já que ambos estavam em meio a passagem, fechou a porta e girou a chave.

Isabella o encarou assustada, não sabia a que horas Marcus poderia voltar e não sabia o que aquele louco daquele Conde pretendia.

— O que queres? Queres me torturar?

Edward a puxou de encontro ao seu corpo e a apertou a cintura, fazendo com que suas faces ficassem coladas.

— Eu quero você, quero sentir seu corpo novamente

Isabella viu a dificuldade nas palavras do Conde e tentou a todo o custo livrar-se do aperto daquele homem.

— Solte-me seu louco... – disse nervosa.

E foi quando ouviram as vozes de Emmett e Marcus, procurando por Edward.

— Oh meu Deus – foi só o que conseguiu dizer.

— Comece a tocar novamente, irei destrancar a porta e fingir que estava lhe ouvindo tocar.

E assim foi feito, Isabella voltou ao piano e tocou, Edward sentou-se e assim os Barões Windsor e Swan o encontraram, apreciando a bela melodia que a bela Isabella tocava.

A tarde passou lentamente, Marcus quis a companhia de sua mulher até o momento em que o Conde e o Barão foram embora, mesmo ela alegando estar passando mal.

Edward sabia que era uma estratégia da mesma, somente pelo fato de não querer ficar por perto dele, afinal, não conseguia deixar de apreciar cada movimento que a mesma fazia.

A noite então chegou e Isabella pôs-se a se arrumar e ir direto para o Moulin Rouge, precisava espairecer e faria isto nesta noite.

Em sua mente já havia preparo um show magnífico, onde os Lordes ficariam cansados de tanto desejá-la.

O que ela não imaginava era que o Conde e seu amigo se preparavam também para ir mais uma noite a casa da perdição.

— Jasper vá arrumar-se – disse o Conde enquanto fumava seu charuto.

— Aonde vais me levar, primo? – perguntou o jovem.

Jasper não havia se recuperado do que havia visto naquele lugar, como tantas moças bonitas, bem afeiçoadas se prestavam a aquele tipo de trabalho?

Apesar de estarem mascaradas não podia negar que elas eram belíssimas, olhos claros, algumas ruivas, outras morenas ou até as de cabelos cor de ouro.

Edward encarou Emmett e ambos riram.

— Jasper, estás com medo de que? – Emmett sorriu de lado — Precisa começar a aproveitar a vida, até quando irás se trancar em seu quarto todos os dias para estudar?

— Mas senhor, preciso estudar para ser alguém em minha vida, e só assim conseguirei encontrar a mulher que me completará.

Edward gargalhou.

— A mulher perfeita não existe, primo. – suspirou — Existe aquela que te deixa louco de desejo, e existe aquela que você sente compaixão e acaba se casando com ela... afinal a que te deixa louco de desejo deve ser alguma cortesã... – riu — E se você quer manter seu nome limpo não podes se casar com uma cortesã...

Emmett riu.

— Nisto eu discordo de você, Edward.

O Conde o olhou confuso.

— Acho que todas as mulheres merecem uma segunda chance, e acredito que você pode encontrar sim a mulher perfeita. – sorriu — Eu por exemplo encontrei minha Rosalie, e estou feliz com ela...

Edward suspirou.

— Cada um tem uma sorte meu amigo, se ainda não és apaixonado por sua mulher... pode acabar se apaixonando por ela, ou então por outra que roubará seu coração.

Concluiu Emmett, deixando um buraco negro no coração de Lorde Cullen. Ele nunca havia se apaixonado e nem sabia o que isto significava. Será que poderia amar Tanya? Não, definitivamente não.

Será que outra roubaria seu coração algum dia? E o que faria se isto acontecesse?

Respirou fundo e continuou tragando seu charuto, odiava esses assuntos, odiava qualquer sentimento bonito que pudessem interferir em seu coração.

Mal amava a si mesmo, como poderia amar alguém?

Jasper arrumou-se com uma roupa que Emmett lhe dera, afinal não tinha dinheiro para comprar vestes tão caras como as de seu primo e o Barão.

Assim os três senhores seguiram para a casa da perdição. Lorde Cullen já imaginava que esta noite não poderia apreciar o corpo nu de Isabella Windsor, então por esta noite queria esquecê-la, mas como esquecer de uma mulher se estava indo ao seu antro?

Já no Moulin Rouge, Isabella dava os últimos retoques em sua maquiagem antes de colocar por fim sua máscara.

Estava tão pensativa que nem ouviu quando Alice entrou em seu quarto, e quando a viu tomou um belo de um susto.

— Maldição! Não me assuste desta maneira.

Alice sorriu.

— Perdoe-me, mas estou a um bom tempo chamando-a.

A Baronesa respirou fundo.

— Estou um pouco distraída.

Alice suspirou, via a tristeza estampada no rosto de Isabella. Não entendia o porque aquela mulher, que sempre fora tão firme, arrogante, parecia tão feliz por fazer o que fazia... e agora parecia tão insegura.

— O que está acontecendo? – Alice perguntou — Notei que desde que Lorde Cullen a possuiu algo mudou.

Isabella suspirou e encarou os olhos verdes da jovem através do grande espelho de sua mesa.

— Lorde Cullen descobriu-me, sabes que Sophie é ninguém mais do que Isabella Windsor.

Alice precisou segurar-se para não cair. Mas como sua senhora havia cometido tal falha? Um erro que poderia custar sua própria vida!

— Mas... mas...

— E não me pergunte como ele conseguiu, nem eu sei explicar – suspirou — Ele simplesmente me dominou com seu olhar e quando percebi ele havia dito meu nome... e retirado minha máscara...

Ambas continuaram conversando por mais algum tempo até que a hora do show começou e Isabella teve de tomar forças e enfrentar seu público que aguardava ansioso por aquele momento.

Quando entrou em seu palco recebeu palmas e rosas que eram jogadas aos seus pés, jóias caríssimas e tudo mais que uma mulher gostaria de receber. Enquanto dançava procurava com o olhar pelo maldito que impregnava em sua mente, porém, não o encontrou. Talvez ele tivesse desistido da loucura de querer tomá-la como sua propriedade.

Nem mesmo Lorde Denali estava aquele dia. Recebera notícias de que ele havia viajado para negócios e não sabia quando voltaria. Isso a havia aliviado um pouco, porém, não lhe tirava totalmente o nervosismo.

Dançou, cantou, tomou alguns drinks que a animaram novamente. E quando o show já havia terminado e suas bailarinas ainda continuavam animando o público decidiu por retirar-se, precisava descansar ou beber mais algumas bebidas.

Pegou uma taça de vinho e voltou para seu aposento, o luxuoso aposento que escondia todos os seus segredos, abriu a porta lentamente e foi quando seu coração pareceu parar novamente.

— Pensou que eu não viria, _minha_ Baronesa?

Aquela voz rouca ecoou pelo cômodo e a fez sentir sua corrente sanguínea fervendo.

— Já lhe disse que não quero vê-lo, Lorde Cullen? – perguntou.

O homem gargalhou.

— E eu já lhe disse que quero vê-la? – rebateu, deixando-a sem graça.

Isabella fechou a porta e colocou a taça em cima de um criado mudo.

— Mas sabe, minha doce Baronesa, não vim aqui para guerras... vim lhe propor um acordo.

A Baronesa o encarou confusa, o que ele pretendia desta vez?

— Se o senhor for breve...

Edward sorriu, olhou para todo o corpo daquela mulher a sua frente, ela possuía algo que lhe prendia totalmente. Possuía algo que lhe deixava furioso e ao mesmo tempo desejoso por ela.

— Você possui um segredo e como se nega a deitar-se comigo por bem, faremos o seguinte – sorriu irônico — Eu não irei lhe entregar ao seu marido e a sociedade se fizer o que desejo, sem reclamar...

Isabella o encarou aturdida, como ele poderia fazer uma chantagem destas?

— Que chantagem!

— Eu não intitularia como chantagem, Mademoiselle. Intitularia como... troca de favores... um acordo.

Ela respirou fundo e tentou absorver tudo aquilo. Se mostrasse o quão furiosa estava daria motivos para ele se alegrar, e se tratasse aquilo tudo com frieza mostraria como ela era realmente.

— Me deitar com o senhor em troca de seu silêncio... – disse lentamente.

— Exatamente.

Ela o encarou então, não entendia porque tudo aquilo.

— E qual o motivo? Deitar-se comigo somente uma vez não lhe bastou? Porque queres deitar-se comigo novamente?

Lorde Cullen sentiu seu sorriso se desfazer, a pergunta era justa, porém, não sabia a resposta. Nunca havia desejado de tal forma uma mulher como desejava a jovem Isabella Windsor, talvez o fato de que ela fosse tão jovem e casada ou até que fosse duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo... mas isso não importava, o que importava o quão queria Isabella.

E foi assim que se aproximou dela lentamente, observando a respiração da jovem se acelerar e ficar fora de ritmo o momento em que a tocou no braço. Então a puxou para si e a beijou por toda a extensão de seu colo descoberto.

Isabella arfou ao sentir os lábios daquele homem beijando-a como nenhum homem nunca havia feito antes.

Lorde Cullen retirou a máscara de Isabella e pôde ver a perfeição do rosto daquela jovem que o olhava apreensiva. Os lábios vermelhos cor de sangue que o incitavam a beijá-la tão profundamente como nunca beijara nenhuma mulher em sua vida.

Foi assim que encostou seus lábios nos dela e a beijou sedentamente, suas línguas dançavam e seus lábios esfregavam-se um no outro com precisão.

Assim, Isabella e Lorde Cullen deixaram-se levar, arrancando as vestes um do outro e entregando-se a um prazer que somente encontravam um no outro.

Ambos encaixados um no outro gemiam e transpiravam, cavalgavam para lugares distantes, longe de tudo, onde somente eles conheciam. Um lugar que não existia nem nos mais belos contos de fada.

Talvez aquele poderia ser o conto de fadas de ambos, mas não teria um final feliz, isso eles sabiam, talvez pudesse ter um final trágico igual o de Romeu e Julieta.

Edward não entendia o que era aquilo que estava sentindo ao ouvir cada gemido daquela mulher, ao ver o pequeno corpo encaixado no seu, ao vê-la tão entregue a ele.

Isabella não podia negar que gostava dele como seu companheiro de diversão, ele a levava nos mais altos ápices. Mas também não podia negar que quando ele a tomava tudo se tornava tão estranho, era como se conhecessem um ao outro de outras datas. Era como se ele não fosse aquele maldito que ela descrevera em sua mente. Ela o observava tão entregue a ela, como se precisasse dela para sentir o que nunca sentira antes.

E foi nos braços daquele maldito ser que adormecera.

E em nenhum momento conseguiu tratá-la como se fosse uma cortesã, pelo contrário, maldizia a si mesmo por tratá-la como uma mulher, a mulher que ele precisava para alcançar um prazer e uma paz que não sabia de onde vinha.

Passou um de seus dedos pelas costas desnudas de Isabella, e com carinho espalhou beijos.

Suspirou e sentou-se na cama, observando-a dormir, e a pergunta que ela fizera ecoava em sua mente.

Porque a chantageou para que se deitasse com ele? Porque não aceitava outro Lorde tocando-a da maneira que ele a tocava?

E foi assim cheio de dúvidas que recolhera suas vestes e vestindo-as retirou-se daquele lugar que somente lhe traziam mais e mais dúvidas.

— _E qual o motivo? Deitar-se comigo somente uma vez não lhe bastou? Porque queres deitar-se comigo novamente?_

**O que é um jovem? Fogo impetuoso**

**O que é uma dama? Gelo e desejo**

**O mundo se agita**

**Chega um momento quando um doce sorriso**

**Tem sua estação por um tempo, então o amor se apaixonará por mim**

**Alguns pensam apenas em se casar, outros provocarão e escaparão**

**A minha é a melhor defesa, o cupido domina todos nós**

* * *

**Oii meninas, o que acharam?**

**esclarecendo uma coisa, a Bella que descrevo nesta história não é uma piranha rs e o Edward não é um galinha.**

**Eles são pessoas que tiveram seus sonhos interrompidos.**

**Bem, espero que gostem da fanfic e continuem acompanhando ;D**

**xoxo, OllyBass.**


	8. Entregue

_Cap. 07 - Entregue_

"**Os homens distinguem-se pelo que fazem, as mulheres pelo que levam os homens a fazer."**

**Carlos Drummond de Andrade**

_E foi assim cheio de dúvidas que recolhera suas vestes e vestindo-as retirou-se daquele lugar que somente lhe traziam mais e mais dúvidas._

O silêncio reinava na mansão Windsor, a não ser pelos passos que podiam ser ouvidos descendo as escadas. Os empregados já sabiam que sua senhora estava perto e pediria por algo.

Esme, a criada mais antiga e mais próxima de Isabella aproximou-se e cumprimentou a jovem Baronesa, que lhe retribuiu com um aceno.

— Desejas algo, milady? – perguntou Esme.

A Baronesa respirou fundo e mesmo querendo recusar-se a fazer aquilo, decidiu por fazê-lo.

— Preparem a carruagem, diga que iremos à casa de meu irmão

Esme abaixou-se em obediência e retirou-se a fim de fazer o que sua senhora lhe ordenara.

A Baronesa suspirou e caminhou até a sala onde estava seu piano de cauda. Uma rápida lembrança apossou-se de sua mente, aquela mesma sala onde quase Lorde Cullen a tomara novamente.

Desde a noite em que fizeram o tal acordo sua mente recusava-se a aceitar que havia se metido em tal problema. Ele era apenas mais um homem que a queria e depois poderia muito bem sujar-lhe a imagem.

— O Cocheiro está a sua espera milady.

A voz de Esme fez Isabella perder seus pensamentos e criar coragem para ir ver seu irmão e sua cunhada que a cobravam por uma visita através de cartas.

Colocou seu chapéu cheio de laços e caminhou rapidamente até o cocheiro.

— Se Milorde perguntar pela senhora, digo o que? – Esme perguntou.

— Diga que precisei sair urgente, mas não diga aonde fui.

O que menos Isabella imaginava era que Marcus a observava pela janela de seu aposento e a curiosidade lhe foi tão grande que desceu rapidamente para investigar sua criada.

— Aonde a Baronesa foi a essas horas?

Esme assustou-se com a voz de seu senhor.

— Milady disse que precisou sair urgentemente, mas não me dissera aonde irá.

A raiva enfureceu os olhos do Barão Windsor.

— Saia daqui e me chame a criada de cabelos ruivos.

E foi o que Esme fez, saiu imediatamente e chamou por Kate, já sabendo o que iria acontecer dentro daquela sala.

Conhecia o Barão Windsor, sabia que mesmo amando Isabella jamais seria fiel a ela, sabia todas as criadas que ele possuía quando a Baronesa não estava presente.

.com/watch?v=Kuw8YjSbKd4&feature=related

— Ceci, à son tour, revenez! très bien!

Rosalie andava de um lado para o outro com a ansiedade exposta em seu rosto, ensaiando as jovens para o Baile que aconteceria dentro de alguns dias.

— Virou alguma espécie de educadora? – brincou a Baronesa Windsor ao aproximar-se da Baronesa Swan.

— Oh Mon Dieu, ainda bem que você está aqui, preciso de sua ajuda... — ela sorriu e falou um pouco mais baixo — Não posso nem contar com a Condessa, olhe só como ela dança

Isabella desviou o olhar para onde a Condessa Cullen dançava e sua vontade era abrir um sorriso e soltar suas gargalhadas, mas isso seria falta de classe.

— E o que irá acontecer que nem eu estou sabendo? – perguntou Isabella.

Rosalie a olhou assustada. — Não recebera o convite do Baile?

Mas antes que respondesse, Rosalie a interferiu.

— Recebeu sim, mas está a tanto tempo sem sair daquele aposento que nem sei se sabe que dia está próximo

Isabella sorriu.

— É, estou por fora das novidades.

— Oh não Julieta! Oh Mon Dieu! Preciso explicar novamente?

Isabella não agüentou e riu de sua cunhada chamando a atenção de uma das jovens, filha de algum dono de terras de Paris.

— Bem, está próximo o casamento do Príncipe, não se lembra? – perguntou — Precisamos estar as mais belas damas da sociedade, afinal somos casadas com homens poderosos.

Rosalie brincou, porém, Isabella sentiu-se mal ao lembrar-se com quem era casada.

— Bem, aonde está Emmett? – perguntou a Baronesa.

— Está descansando em seu aposento, disse-me que não agüenta ver a burrice destas jovens que não sabem se comportar

A Baronesa Windsor revirou os olhos.

— São todas da sociedade? – perguntou.

Rosalie sorriu envergonhada. — Algumas são camponesas

— E como convidas as camponesas para algo tão prestigiado? Estás ficando louca Rosalie?

As damas continuaram conversando por mais algum tempo. Isabella não se agüentava em ver as idiotices da Condessa e já estava ficando preocupada com Rosalie, já que estava grávida e não podia fazer esforço ou se aborrecer com algo.

Só que não percebera o Conde Edward atrás de uma porta analisando todos os seus passos e movimentos. Foi então que desviou seu olhar para a janela e pôde vê-lo.

As jovens animadas dançavam, Rosalie as acompanhava e nem percebera como sua cunhada se prendera no olhar daquele Conde.

Maldizendo a si mesma por estar encarando o olhar de luxuria daquele ser, voltou a si e continuou fazendo suas coisas enquanto o Conde continuava a observá-la.

Edward respirou fundo e lentamente adentrou o salão no qual as belas jovens ensaiavam com outros jovens sendo comandados pela Baronesa Windsor, que sempre deixava transparecer seu ar superior.

Os músicos então cessaram e as jovens abaixaram-se em continência ao Lorde. A Baronesa sentiu a vontade de revirar os olhos, não entendia o porquê daquele senhor se meter nos ensaios.

— Bom dia Mademoiselles! – disse modestamente com seu sotaque Inglês.

— Bonne journée Lorde Cullen – Rosalie e Isabella o cumprimentaram.

O Conde não pode evitar encarar os olhos da Baronesa e viu a insatisfação estampada em seus olhos.

— O que estás fazendo por aqui? – perguntou Isabella ao vê-lo se aproximando.

O Conde olhou ao redor e sorriu cinicamente.

— Não vês que estas moças não estão se movimentando corretamente? – suspirou — Creio que precisam de algum senhor para mostrar como se deve fazer.

Rosalie ficou em silêncio e então voltou seu olhar para sua cunhada.

— Talvez, mas sua esposa já não quis mais ensaiar e retirou-se para seu aposento

Edward balançou a cabeça em sinal de desapontamento. — Creio que alguma bela dama não se importaria de me acompanhar, não achas?

Isabella cruzou os braços tentando entender o joguinho daquele homem. As moças estavam indo tão bem e não havia nada de errado na maneira de dançarem. Voltou seu olhar para Rosalie, porém nada lhe disse.

— Alguma jovem camponesa? – Rosalie perguntou aturdida.

Na sociedade as jovens camponesas não se misturavam desta maneira, principalmente com senhores poderosos vindos de outros lugares, a não ser quando eles escolhiam uma para fazer o que queriam que fizesse.

Edward sorriu.

— Não, milady. – pensou um pouco e continuou — Estas damas já estão acompanhadas, a senhora não poderia, pois estás carregando uma criança, creio que não faria mal se a Baronesa Windsor me acompanhasse.

Isabella ouviu tal sugestão e foi como se levasse um choque. Era isso o que o Conde pretendia, provocá-la.

.com/watch?v=NlprozGcs80&feature=related

Edward sorriu novamente e estendeu uma de suas mãos para a jovem Baronesa que com desgosto a segurou e partiu para uma dança.

Ele segurou uma das mãos da Baronesa lentamente e assim caminharam três passos em ângulos diferentes, abaixaram-se e trocaram de mãos.

Repetiram os passos algumas vezes e então juntaram-se para valsar em círculos. As jovens camponesas assistiam a tudo admiradas e pensavam nas suas mentes como o Conde Cullen e a Baronesa Windsor ficavam bonitos juntos.

Rosalie encarou sua cunhada sabendo que algo estava errado. Isabella nunca fora de se arreganhar mas também nunca fora de demonstrar insatisfação com algo. Mas como conhecia sua cunhada notou muito mais coisa, principalmente na maneira que os olhos do Conde encontravam-se com os dela. Como se houvesse uma ligação invisível.

O tempo todo em que dançou com o Conde sua mente vagava em lugares que desconhecia. A raiva a dominava. Nunca entendera porque ele criava esses joguinhos para si.

Enquanto dançavam o Conde despejava seu sorriso sedutor para todas as jovens presentes. Algumas deixavam sua mente vagar na elegância e aparência daquele homem tão jovem, formoso e que possuía um grande título na sociedade.

Edward sorria por dentro e por fora. Estava percebendo que a Baronesa já estava furiosa com tudo aquilo, mas na verdade estava adorando ver a sua fúria, que a deixava mais bela do que já era.

— Já conseguiu o que querias, me provocar, estou errada? – a Baronesa disfarçou sua fala para que ninguém percebesse como se comunicava com o Conde de uma maneira tão próxima.

Edward fez uma expressão de desapontamento. — Porque eu lhe provocaria?

E assim deram mais uma volta e encontraram-se, ficando face a face.

— Porque desde que me conheceras é só isto o que sabes fazer.

Assim a música encerrou-se e ambos abaixaram-se de frente um para o outro, como no fim de todas as melodias.

Edward sentiu a vontade de responder à Isabella que adorava provocá-la, mas decidiu por deixar para lá. Ela era uma pessoa difícil de lidar e nesse pouco tempo que a conhecia já percebia isso muito bem.

Todas as jovens aplaudiram e colocaram-se em pé. Emmett observava tudo pela porta de entrada. Com um sorriso nos lábios aplaudiu sua irmã.

— Très bien! Sempre tão encantadora minha jovem irmã

O Barão sorriu e aproximou-se de sua irmã, puxando sua mão direita e beijando-a lentamente.

— Pensei que não lhe verias hoje – Isabella comentou.

— Impossível, esta barulheira infernal não me deixou descansar nem um segundo sequer. – Emmett sorriu e gesticulou com as mãos para que continuassem ensaiando enquanto puxava a Baronesa para seu escritório, onde assim, poderiam conversar em paz.

Isabella caminhou e entrou no escritório de seu irmão, que era totalmente decorado em tons negros, iluminação conservando o estilo medieval e sem dúvidas, Emmett sabia muito bem escolher a decoração de sua casa.

Ele a chamou com os dedos e ambos sentaram-se no sofá de couro, de frente um para o outro.

— Minha irmã, senti sua falta – ele a abraçou forte, como se não a visse a muito tempo. — Porque trancou-se em seu quarto? Você tem idéia dos comentários ruins que as pessoas faziam ao seu respeito?

A Baronesa revirou os olhos

— E achas que estou preocupada com esta sociedade medíocre?

Emmett suspirou.

— Porque estavas dançando com Edward?

Isabella sentiu o tom de voz de Emmett, sua voz sempre mudava quando não gostara de algo.

— Estávamos mostrando para as camponesas como se dança, afinal não sei da onde sua mulher tirou a idéia de convidar as camponesas para o tal baile.

Emmett sorriu — Ela sabe o que faz.

Sua irmã viu os olhos de seu irmão brilhar quando falara em Rosalie. Ele era verdadeiramente apaixonado por ela.

— E a criança? – perguntou.

— Está bem, cuido muito para que Rosalie se sinta da melhor maneira, quero esse filho o mais saudável possível!

Isabella sorriu minimamente.

— Porque estás me olhando desta maneira? – perguntou Emmett, percebendo a maneira penosa que sua irmã lhe dirigia o olhar.

— Não é nada.

— Olha, não quero nem que penses nisto – Emmett levantou-se — Ela está bem e a criança também, ambos ficaram bem!

— Emmett! Eu sei! Eu não estou dizendo absolutamente nada! – Isabella interferiu, percebendo a maneira desesperada que seu irmão ficou ao pensar na possibilidade.

Rosalie sofrera um acidente quando criança que lhe tirara a possibilidade de ser mãe algum dia. Mas o destino lhe fora tão bom que lhe concedeu a oportunidade de gerar um filho. Mas isto não significava que sua maternidade não era de risco, qualquer erro e a sua vida poderia ser marcada para sempre.

Emmett não aceitaria perder Rosalie, ele a amava demais para tal dor.

A Baronesa e seu irmão conversaram por mais algum tempo até que notou o cair da tarde. Passara o dia inteiro com seu irmão e sua cunhada, sentiu-se bem e estava preparada para qualquer coisa.

A Carruagem a levou de volta para sua casa e rapidamente arrumou-se para sair novamente.

Como sempre fazia, esperou Lorde Windsor sair para depois seguir para o Moinho. Fez sua apresentação e como sempre, alguém já a esperava em seu aposento.

Abriu lentamente a porta, respirando fundo, inalando aquele perfume do _demônio_.

Com um sorriso nos lábios encontrou-o sentado em seu leito com uma garrafa de vinho tinto nas mãos.

— Já sabia que eu viria? – perguntou em tom de cinismo.

— Ainda me perguntas? – sorriu — Mas você não és o primeiro – suspirou — Muitos Lordes também me procuram todos os dias.

O Conde fechou seu sorriso e a encarou sério.

— Mas eu sou o único que podes possuí-la todos os dias – disse com altivez.

Isabella sorriu, estava conseguindo o que queria. Iria provocá-lo, assim como fazia com ela. Afinal, logo seu tormento iria acabar, pois a época das colheitas acabaria e Lorde Cullen teria de voltar para Londres, onde era seu lugar, e a deixaria em paz.

— Então Lorde Cullen, desejas o que nesta noite? – perguntou Isabella, ou melhor, _Sophie_, pois era assim que se denominava com a máscara vermelha em sua face.

A Jovem sorriu e foi trocar-se, segundos depois voltou com um robe negro de seda.

Lorde Cullen a observou aproximando-se e tudo o que conseguiu pensar foi um "Oh Mon Dieu"

Isabella aproximou-se e subiu no leito, engatinhando até onde Lorde Cullen estava sentado.

— Até hoje, dominou-me como querias – sorriu — Hoje irás ser dominado.

Lorde Cullen fechou os olhos sentindo cada palavra ser absorvida por seu corpo. Só a voz daquela mulher já mudava tantas coisas.

Sua vontade era agarrá-la e retirar suas roupas a força. Mas não era isto o que iria fazer, queria conhecer os poderes de Isabella.

Isabella começou despejando seus lábios no vão do pescoço de Edward. Ele arfou ao senti-la tão próxima e a única coisa que conseguiu foi pedir-lhe algo.

— Retires a máscara, por favor.

A mulher estagnou ao ouvi-lo pedindo, _por favor_. Normalmente seria rude ao dizer para tirar a máscara. Lentamente desamarrou o laço vermelho que segurava sua máscara e a jogou em um canto do aposento.

Colocou-se em frente ao homem e encarou-o profundamente. Ambos os olhares possuíam faíscas de desejo, luxúria.

Isabella colocou-se sentada no colo de Edward, sentindo imediatamente o seu membro pulsante de encontro ao seu corpo. Mordeu o lábio inferior e analisou cada pedaço do corpo de seu amante.

Amante, uma palavra irônica em seu pensamento. Tivera tantos homens e nunca nenhum fora considerado _amante_.

Com agilidade empurrou-o para que ficasse deitado sobre seu leito. Percebendo-o totalmente entregue a ela, sentou-se em cima de seu membro alisando-o sobre a roupa, em movimentos circulatórios.

— Minha bela torturadora... – disse o Conde enquanto sentia a intimidade de Isabella junta a sua, separados somente pelos tecidos de suas vestes.

Isabella sorriu e por fim conseguiu retirar toda a parte de cima da roupa de Lorde Cullen, deixando somente a mostra seu peitoral, por onde passava com os lábios depositando beijos e carinhos estimulantes.

Rapidamente suas mãos desceram retirando a parte de baixo das roupas, deixando Lorde Cullen totalmente exposto para ela. Arfou ao vê-lo completamente nu. Um corpo totalmente bem esculpido e bem desenhado.

Como Lorde Cullen conseguia ser tão desejoso?

— Estou em suas mãos – disse ele com a voz enrouquecida, o que deixou Isabella muito mais excitada.

Ao vê-lo excitado diante de sua presença, com seu membro pulsante a espera por ela, desceu seus lábios ao encontro do membro daquele homem, fazendo movimentos e coisas que Lorde Cullen jamais esqueceria.

Edward não sabia explicar o que era sentir os lábios de Isabella em seu corpo, era algo que estava fora de questão. A cada carícia, era como se uma corrente passasse por seu corpo, e nem mesmo todas as mulheres que já tivera o fizeram sentir tamanho prazer, quanto sentia quando estava com ela.

Ele fechou os olhos entregando-se a habilidade de Isabella. Com os lábios, língua, se deliciava no membro de Lorde Cullen, provocando-o, fazendo-o gemer, fazendo-o implorar por ela.

— Pelo amor... – ele não conseguia nem terminar de falar.

Isabella ergueu sua cabeça para o homem e sorriu para ele. Um sorriso sedutor.

— Está fazendo algum tipo de teste comigo? – perguntou Lorde Cullen.

— Eu disse que estaria no comando esta noite – disse com altivez.

Isabella retirou seu robe revelando seu corpo por inteiro, seus seios rosados e duros de excitação, sua pele macia, seus cabelos castanhos descendo por suas costas.

Aproximou sua intimidade de Lorde Cullen e com habilidade colocou-se por cima devorando-o com seu corpo, arfando com uma satisfação inexplicável.

Ele a segurou pelos quadris e mergulhou mais ainda no corpo daquela mulher, sentindo sua maciez, fazendo ambos gemerem e encontrarem uma rapidez que seria invejada por qualquer um.

Edward dedicou-se a proporcionar-lhe prazer, passando seus lábios pelo corpo daquela mulher, beijando seu pescoço, acariciando seus seios... até aquela ardente mulher que o montava foi tomada por completo. Contorcia-se, estava em puro fogo subindo e apertando-se contra ele, com todas as forças que possuía.

Com um único gemido incoerente atingiu o ápice e ali se entregou aos braços de Lorde Cullen, que também com um grito atingiu o prazer que Isabella lhe proporcionou.

Ambos se perderam por completo, suas cabeças soltavam ondas que não sabiam dizer o que era. Eles se olharam mais uma vez e então ele a segurou pela nuca e a beijou com vontade, com ardência.

Isabella correspondeu ao beijo entregando-se por completo. Suas línguas dançaram juntas, beijaram-se como se nunca haviam se beijado, ela o apertou mais e se aprofundou naquele oceano e somente se soltaram quando não havia mais fôlego.

Edward alisou seu rosto e desceu alisando todo o corpo de Isabella.

— Estou sem palavras... – disse o Conde observando a mulher estirada sobre seu corpo, com a respiração desregulada e a pele fria e trêmula.

Isabella o encarou com os olhos cansados e sorriu timidamente.

— Nunca pensei que fosses tão... atenciosa – disse baixo, porém ela o ouviu.

— Este é o meu trabalho, Milorde – murmurou por entre os dentes.

Edward desfez seu sorriso e rapidamente saiu do aperto daquela mulher, procurando por suas roupas.

Isabella percebeu a mudança repentina de humor e resolveu perguntar o que havia acontecido.

— O que houve?

— Não é nada, milady. – suspirou e vestiu suas roupas, retirou do bolso algumas moedas e deixou no leito de Isabella.

— Obrigado por mais uma noite, _Sophie._

E assim retirou-se do aposento de Isabella com uma pontada em seu peito. Nunca a tratara como mais uma prostituta, porque ela o tratava como mais um cliente?

Também nem sabia por que se preocupava tanto com isso, ela era só mais uma cortesã. Não sabia nem por que estava gastando tanto com ela, comprando-lhe presentes e roupas.

Suspirou e entrou na carruagem que já estava o esperando.

Dentro do aposento Isabella se perguntava o que havia dito para que ele mudasse tão rapidamente. Olhou para as moedas e sentiu um aperto dentro de si.

De repente percebeu algo na poltrona de seu aposento. Aproximou-se e viu um ramalhete de flores e algumas caixas com bombons, um cartão escrito "Ouvrez votre placard et une surprise"

Ela foi até seu armário e o abriu lentamente, quase teve um susto quando viu todas as roupas novas que estavam lá. Eram as roupas que ele queria que ela as usasse para ele.

— Oh Mon Dieu... – suspirou e fechou seus olhos, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo com ela. Havia tantas cortesãs na Cidade Luz, porque fora acontecer justo consigo?

_Tudo passará_

_As traquilidades destruídas continuarão_

_Quando as memórias desaparecem dentro do vazio_

_Somente o tempo dirá essa história_

_Se tudo foi em vão_

_(Within Temptation – Frozen)_

**Continua...**

**Eaí meninas, o que acharam? faz tempo que não postava por aqui... mas é que estou encerrando outra fanfic, mas não se desesperem, eu vou continuar postando aqui!**

**espero bastante comentários *-***

**O que estão achando da relação Edward e Isabella?**

**beijinhos, até o próximo!  
**


	9. Baile

**_Cap. 08 – Baile_**

"**Eu não consigo dormir, porque está queimando profundamente**

**Como gasolina, um fogo contínuo e selvagem."**

**Within Temptation - Faster**

— _Oh Mon Dieu... – suspirou e fechou seus olhos, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo com ela. Havia tantas cortesãs na Cidade Luz, porque fora acontecer justo consigo?_

Edward caminhava por entre as plantações arrastando seus pés. Quem o visse diria que estava nervoso com algo, na realidade estava apenas pensativo.

Edward Cullen nunca fora um homem fraco. Pelo contrário, fazia os outros sentirem-se fracos perto dele. Fora criado por seu pai, Carlisle Cullen, um médico honrado de Londres.

A única coisa que sabia sobre sua mãe era que havia fugido com outro. Conforme ia crescendo via o sofrimento estampado no rosto de seu pai, o que acabou levando-o para as bebidas e conseqüentemente perdendo tudo o que conquistara.

Edward nunca acreditou em amor e dizia que nunca acreditaria. Os casamentos eram sempre para formalidades e nada mais. As mulheres eram criadas para serem boas donas de casa, boas mães e nada mais.

Suspirou e encarou em sua frente a residência de seu amigo Lorde Swan. O dia estava sereno, as nuvens brancas no céu chegavam a formar desenhos e o azul estava claro.

— Meu primo está aborrecido ou é impressão minha? – Jasper perguntou, tirando Edward de seus devaneios.

O homem encarou-o e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Apenas impressão – respirou fundo e continuou caminhando em direção a casa de Emmett — Amanhã será o Baile, estás preparado com roupas?

— Oui, Monsieur. – respondeu Jasper, arrancando risos de Edward.

— Está aqui a apenas um mês e já está aprendendo o sotaque Francês – brincou Edward.

Jasper suspirou — O tempo que passo em meu quarto estudando tem me ajudado em algo — Olhou para os lados — E tenho que lhe confessar algo Milorde...

Edward encarou seu primo com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Anda, diga-me.

Jasper sentiu as maçãs de seu rosto ficando avermelhadas. — Tenho tido a companhia de uma doce jovem Parisiense e ela têm me ensinado muitas coisas...

Edward sorriu aliviado e olhou para seu primo novamente.

— Quem é esta doce jovem a quem se refere? – perguntou o Conde.

— Ela chama-se Alice, Alice Brandon.

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas. — Um nome um tanto... poderoso, se assim posso dizer.

Jasper sorriu timidamente.

— Cuidado primo, não quero que se interesse de verdade por alguma destas senhorinhas. Estamos aqui em viagem de negócios e rapidamente poderemos voltar para Londres... não quero vê-lo sofrer.

Jasper mal respondeu o que seu primo lhe dissera, estava tão animado que passou o tempo que ainda lhe restava junto a Edward contando cada detalhe da jovem encantadora que estava lhe tocando o coração.

O pobre mal imaginava quem _realmente_ era Alice.

Finalmente chegara o dia mais aguardado pela sociedade de Paris. Mal se viam as senhoras pelas ruas, sinal de que estavam em seus lares cuidando de si mesmas.

Mas na mansão Windsor a situação estava um pouco diferente.

Lorde Windsor descia as escadas com passos firmes e com as mãos fechadas. Seu humor não estava nem um pouco feliz.

— Milorde, bonne journée – Esme o cumprimentou abaixando-se.

Lorde Windsor ignorou as formalidades.

— Aonde está Isabella? – perguntou em tom áspero. Há horas procurava por sua mulher, sem ter respostas de onde se metera.

Mas sua fúria foi calada logo quando viu Isabella entrando pela porta da frente. Trazia algumas sacolas na mão direita.

— Aonde se meteu? Estava lhe procurando a horas, porque tens estas manias horríveis? – perguntou Marcus, inconformado com o jeito de sua mulher.

Isabella o encarou como se fosse algum doido ou algo parecido. Não lhe devia satisfações, então porque sempre procurava atormentá-la?

— Eu não posso simplesmente sair para resolver algumas coisas? – perguntou em tom baixo.

Marcus respirou fundo e a puxou pelo braço. — Quero que venha comigo agora.

A Baronesa tentou puxar seu braço de volta, porém sem sucesso. Encarou-o novamente e lentamente lhe disse para soltá-la.

O Barão respirou fundo, sentindo a raiva tomar conta de si. Havia tomado alguns drinks a mais que o normal e já não se sentia tão bem, sentindo a raiva por sua mulher tornando-se mais ativa.

Olhou-a por completo, ela era tão atraente. Como lhe doía não conseguir tocá-la da maneira que gostaria; todos os dias e se pudesse todas as horas estaria com todo o prazer devorando aquele corpo feminino.

— Marcus, solte-me. – Isabella disse mais alto, porém, o Barão começou a arrastá-la pelas escadas.

A Baronesa conhecia aquele comportamento. Ele deveria ter bebido a mais e o seu coração já se enchera de medo.

— Pare, Pare! – eram as únicas palavras que conseguia dizer ao senti-lo puxando-a com força em direção ao seu aposento.

Ela sabia muito bem o que pretendia. O pavor tomou conta de si.

Marcus queria possuí-la e seria neste momento, quisesse ela ou não. Fosse por bem ou por mal. Afinal Isabella era sua propriedade.

— Cale a boca, _maldita_! – ele a empurrou para o aposento com violência. — Não sabes que me deves respeito? Não sabes que tem deveres como esposa? – perguntou com raiva, olhando-a no fundo dos olhos. — Há quanto tempo não sinto o teu calor? – respirou fundo. — Há quanto tempo me desprezas? Achas que és quem, Isabella?

A Baronesa engoliu em seco e ao invés de ficar em silêncio colocou para fora o que estava em si.

— Não lhe devo nenhuma obrigação! Eu que lhe pergunto quem pensas que és?

O Barão não pensou duas vezes e lhe deu um tapa no rosto. Com fúria partiu para cima de Isabella e praticamente lhe rasgou o vestido de cetim que usava. Arrancou suas roupas e com fúria e violência a possuiu.

Isabella não chorou e não praguejou nada sobre seu marido. Ela sabia muito bem que ele poderia obrigá-la a deitar-se consigo, mas nunca poderia obrigá-la a amá-lo e sabia que isso o feria e muito. Talvez se seu coração se apaixonasse por algum outro homem seria a melhor vingança que poderia fazer à Lorde Windsor. Deixá-lo morrer sozinho, com o coração despedaçado.

www. youtube .com/watch?v=7E-RTI-H2oI&feature=related

(-Retire os espaços- Baile)

O Baile já estava cheio, damas e senhores. Os jovens já dançavam animados. A Orquestra era animada, fora escolhida a dedo pela própria Rainha.

O Baile era em comemoração ao casamento do Príncipe Luis III, um jovem adorado pela sociedade, principalmente pelas províncias miseráveis. Sua fama se estendia por toda a França como o "Salvador dos Pobres".

Ele era amável, mesmo sendo herdeiro do trono Real, nunca fora um jovem que se gabasse com isso, talvez fora por isso que seu pai lhe casara primeiro.

As carruagens a todo o momento estacionavam a frente do Palácio Real. Em uma dessas carruagens desceram Lorde Cullen, sua esposa Condessa Denali, Jasper Cullen e de outra o Barão Emmett Swan e sua esposa Baronesa Rosalie Swan.

— Será que Isabella já chegou? – perguntou Rosalie animada, já estava com saudades de sua cunhada e queria vê-la toda linda e arrumada.

— Creio que sim, _Belle_ nunca foi de chegar tarde a eventos como esses – Emmett sorriu, Rosalie pegou em seu braço e ambos entraram no Palácio, sendo seguidos pelo Conde e sua esposa.

Eles caminharam até encontrar algumas mesas para sentarem-se. Emmett fora cumprimentado por muitos. A família Swan, apesar dos podres do passado tinha um sobrenome poderoso.

Mais uma carruagem chegou e de lá desceram Lorde Windsor e sua esposa. Ambos caminharam para dentro do Palácio. Marcus tentava manter as aparências de ter se casado com a mulher de seus sonhos.

Isabella sentia-se enojada com aquilo, mas o que poderia fazer? No momento, absolutamente nada. Apenas manter as aparências e continuar com aquele jogo sujo.

Caminharam mais um pouco por entre as pessoas do Baile, cumprimentando alguns, sorrindo de maneira falsificada, até que dois olhares se encontraram.

— Bonne nuit Mademoiselle Windsor – Emmett cumprimentou sua irmã em tom de brincadeira, primeiro beijou-lhe as costas de sua mão e depois a abraçou.

Ela simplesmente lhe lançou um sorriso forçado. Cumprimentou Rosalie e depois Lady Tanya e por último o Conde que a olhava como se fosse a única mulher daquele Baile.

— Bonne nuit Lorde Cullen.

— Bonne nuit, Mademoiselle, estás linda esta noite... se permites que eu lhe diga isto – disse Edward, sem perceber o rosto insatisfeito que sua mulher lhe lançara.

— Obrigado Milorde – respondeu com calma

Marcus sorriu e então eles sentaram-se todos em uma única mesa que fora separado para as famílias.

Edward deslizou o olhar por Isabella que estava a sua frente. Ela estava belíssima. Os cabelos castanhos presos, mas que deixavam fios caindo por sobre seu ombro, como se fossem cascatas. Usava um vestido na cor azul, um azul escuro com alguns detalhes brancos. O vestido não era tão pesado como o de Lady Tanya. Era moderno, como diziam, era a última moda em Paris. Usava um espartilho na cor preto, dando destaque em sua cintura. As mangas de seu vestido eram largas que chegavam a esvoaçar conforme o vento batia.

Usava seu colar de família, em ouro e delicadamente bordado com as iniciais de seu nome de solteira, IS (Isabella Swan)

Lorde Cullen teve de controlar seus pensamentos e tentar não se recordar da noite que passaram juntos, afinal o deixaria em um estado que não gostaria muito de ficar ali no meio daquelas pessoas.

— Minha irmã fora a última a chegar, até estranhei, afinal você sempre adora estas convenções...

Isabella deu um meio sorriso e nada respondeu, gostaria muito de dizer a seu irmão o quanto estava odiando estar naquela maldita comemoração do casamento de um príncipe que não fazia diferença nenhuma em sua vidinha, afinal ele adorava ajudar os pobres e não as que são obrigadas a se casarem com quem não gostariam.

— A noiva está adorável – comentou Rosalie enquanto analisava a jovem que conquistara o coração do Príncipe.

— Eu também acho, mas aquele vestido dela está tão simples, deveria ter algo a mais... – Tanya disse colocando mau gosto, como sempre fazia.

Isabella revirou os olhos com o comentário da senhora Cullen e retrucou.

— Não tem mais o que colocar, está perfeita, creio que uma mulher como ela, principalmente que se casara com o Príncipe não poderia se enfeitar demais como muitas mulheres por aqui que adoram fazer isto...

Rosalie riu juntamente com Emmett.

— E como há mulheres assim – disse Edward.

Jasper, estava inquieto em seu lugar e toda a hora se mexia procurando por algo, o que acabou incomodando seu primo.

— Jasper, contenha-se – Edward o repreendeu — O que estás procurando?

O mais novo sentiu suas bochechas ficando avermelhadas e logo disfarçou.

— Creio que a senhorita que procuro irá vir esta noite... não achas?

Edward sorriu.

— Alice Brandon o nome dela, não é?

E foi nesse momento que Isabella quase engasgou com a taça de vinho que estava bebericando.

— Como é que é? – perguntou de repente, atraindo toda a atenção para si.

O Conde a encarou — Senhorita Alice Brandon, a conhece?

A Baronesa olhou para o jovem Jasper que parecia animado em saber algo sobre Alice, a jovem que era uma de suas cortesãs, a melhor, a quem confiava sua casa.

Disfarçou e pareceu se acalmar.

— Hã, conheço... mas não creio que irá vir esta noite...

Foi então que percebeu a decepção nos olhos do jovem. Respirou fundo e não queria acreditar naquilo. Tudo bem que Alice conhecia Jasper, enfim, mas não a ponto dele estar tão animado ao querer vê-la.

Iria tomar conta daquilo e com urgência.

Eles continuaram ali conversando e bebendo, Marcus sempre trazia Isabella para junto de si, porém a jovem o ignorava. Isabella sentindo-se mal com tudo aquilo resolveu levantar-se e sair daquela mesa, aonde Lorde Windsor, Lorde Cullen e Lorde Swan conversavam coisas que para si eram sem sentido.

E foi andando pelo salão que deu de cara com uma pessoa um tanto, inusitado.

— Mademoiselle Windsor! – ele a cumprimentou com um beijo em sua mão.

— Lorde Denali, há quantos tempos!

— Não, eu não estou sumido, nem venha me dizer tal coisa – ele sorriu — Estive em uma viagem de negócios ultimamente, mas agora já estou de volta assumindo as coisas aqui pela cidade...

Isabella sorriu. — A sim, entendo.

Enquanto a Baronesa conversava animadamente com Lorde Denali, que afinal não sabia que Isabella era a cortesã Lestrange, na mesa Emmett resolvera sair para dançar com sua esposa, Rosalie. Edward não quisera dançar com Tanya e decidiu por encontrar sua Baronesa, afinal, queria elogiá-la ao pé do ouvido. Tanya e Marcus acabaram por ficarem a sós na mesa.

— Aonde está sua mulher, Barão? – perguntou.

O Barão Windsor bufou e como se não quisesse saber aonde estava sua mulher entornou um gole de rum e voltou sua atenção para a mulher que estava a sua frente.

— Deve estar por aí – sorriu — E a senhora? Está tão solitária... não queres dançar um pouco?

A Condessa suspirou e olhou para o jovem casal, Emmett e Rosalie felizes dançando com as outras pessoas.

— Eu bem que gostaria, mas não sei aonde meu marido encontra coisas para fazer...

Marcus sorriu e estendeu a mão esquerda para a Condessa.

— Me concede a honra de uma dança?

Tanya abriu seu sorriso e estendeu sua mão direita, ambos caminharam para a pista, mal se importando com o que os outros diriam. E ali dançaram, juntos.

Edward com uma taça de vinho nas mãos andava pelo salão lotado por pessoas da sociedade em busca de sua Baronesa. Não a encontrava em lugar algum.

Algumas jovens camponesas, das que Rosalie havia treinado, olhavam para o Conde com suspiros nos lábios. Qual daquelas não gostaria de estar ao lado de um homem tão viril quanto Lorde Cullen?

Umas comentavam com as outras que a Condessa era sortuda por ter conhecido aquele homem. Algumas sabiam da fama de libertino que o Conde possuía e até arriscavam jogar seus charmes para cima dele, tentando por fim conquistar o coração daquele ser.

E foi andando por entre essas senhorinhas que Edward viu sua preciosidade em uma prosa com outro homem. Imediatamente sentiu seu sangue ferver em suas veias, apressou os passos a fim de ver quem era o senhor que estava próximo a sua Baronesa, mas chegou tarde, Lorde Denali se afastou de Isabella ao encontrar com sua mulher.

Isabella suspirou e continuou ali parada perto da escada tomando um pouco de vinho e pensando na merda que sua vida era. Lorde Denali sempre jogou seus charmes para cima dela, mesmo sem saber que já se deitara várias vezes consigo, claro, disfarçada de Mademoiselle Lestrange.

— Não sabias que conversavas tão livremente com os homens desta cidade, Mademoiselle.

Foi quando sentiu os pêlos de seu corpo arrepiando-se ao ouvir a voz daquele homem ao pé de seu ouvido.

Sem olhar para sua face falou rispidamente.

— Abusado, deverias estar atrás da saia de sua mulher e não me vigiando por aqui...

O Conde lançou um sorriso tentador.

— Eu vigio quem eu quero, Mademoiselle. Principalmente quem me pertence... creio que és um dever meu.

Isabella então virou seu rosto e encarou o Conde. — Saias daqui, Edward. – suspirou — Não estou em um bom dia para suas palhaçadas.

O Conde colocou uma das mãos no peito e fez uma careta como se ela tivesse o desapontado.

— Não fales assim comigo, feres meu coração. Sabia?

A Baronesa respirou fundo. — Pensei que não voltarias a me procurar depois do que acontecera naquele dia, e sabe, eu estava adorando a idéia de vê-lo bem longe de mim.

Edward sorriu ao ver como a Baronesa sentia-se furiosa. Ele adorava vê-la desta maneira, querendo arrancar-lhe a cabeça ou até mesmo querendo enfiar-lhe uma estaca no peito. Não desistiria tão facilmente de Isabella, não a deixaria em paz, pelo menos até terminar seu trabalho e voltar para Londres.

— Sabes que adoraria senti-la novamente esta noite... – disse ao seu ouvido. A Baronesa disfarçou, não querias que ninguém visse como o Conde era próximo.

Ele sorriu e continuou. — Eu tenho a chave de um dos quartos deste lugar... poderias me acompanhar, garanto que não se arrependeria... seria bem melhor do que esta porcaria de Baile...

A Baronesa respirou fundo, aquele homem realmente deveria ser o próprio _Demônio_. Como ele ousava a tentar desta maneira? Dividida entre dois pensamentos, ir ou não ir, fazer ou não, mas pressionada pelas palavras que o Conde lhe dizia acabou cedendo.

Estava sendo tão fraca ultimamente. Tudo por culpa daquele _maldito_ ser.

Com raiva e fúria na voz, com o olhar fulminante o encarou.

— Vá na frente, o encontro daqui a pouco.

Edward sorriu vitorioso, colocou uma das mãos no bolso e disfarçando subiu as escadas, indo de encontro ao aposento que possuía as chaves.

www. youtube .com/watch?v=6Q9fBU5ICxc&feature=related

(-Retire os espaços- Claro de Luna – Beethoven)

Entrou e ali esperou por sua Baronesa que não demorou muito e logo apareceu com sua feição irritada.

Trancou as portas e encarou-a, ela olhava pela janela a paisagem da cidade Luz.

As luzes estavam apagadas e isso deixou Edward mais fascinado ao ver como a pele de Isabella era alva. Ela era linda, ele não podia negar. Chegava a ser a mais bela senhora que conhecera em anos de vida e anos de gandaia.

Talvez aquele jeito voluptuoso de ser, aquela audácia e prepotência, a deixavam mais bela e excitante.

Isabella encarou o Conde e surpreendeu-se ao ver a maneira que ele a olhava. Era como se estivesse fascinado por algo. Tratando de resolver aquilo e fazer sua parte chamou o Conde e acenou com uma das mãos.

— Edward, vamos logo com isso.

O Conde suspirou e puxou-a para si, beijando-lhe os lábios. Mesmo não querendo, era impossível não entregarem-se um ao outro. Era como se o desejo que estava em ambos fosse mais forte do que suas mentes que gritava ao dizer que não deveriam fazer aquilo.

Isabella enlaçou Edward com seus braços sentindo seus lábios descendo por seu pescoço, sentindo cada arrepio, como se tomasse um pequeno choque.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu Edward puxando os laços de vestido lentamente, e foi quando o Conde abriu os olhos para contemplar aquele corpo e surpreendeu-se.

Edward olhou-a dos pés a cabeça e com um misto de confusão e um olhar assustado lhe perguntou.

— O que ele fez com você?

Os hematomas agora eram mais visíveis, e Isabella havia se esquecido do que acontecera mais cedo em sua casa.

Ela o olhou nos olhos e não precisou responder nada, apenas sentiu aquele homem com um olhar preocupado abraçando-a com força, como se quisesse protegê-la.

Não sabia o que responder, apenas deixou que ele a abraçasse e a beijasse, e fizesse daquela noite a melhor que ela poderia ter.

**Continua...**

**Olá meninas, tudo bem? desculpem a demora ao postar... são as correrias do casamento rs. Quero agradecer os comentários das fofas! e aí, o que acharam do capítulo?**

**O que precisa mudar? o que Está bom?**

**Espero os comentários de vocês!**

**xoxo, OllySBass.  
**


	10. Mudanças

"**Eu tenho que tentar, ainda não é o fim. Nenhum sinal de amor você deixou, meu coração está sangrando por você, sangra apenas por você."**

_Não sabia o que responder, apenas deixou que ele a abraçasse e a beijasse, e fizesse daquela noite a melhor que ela poderia ter._

oOo

"_Talvez eu saiba em algum lugar no fundo da minha alma_

_Que o amor nunca dura_

_E nós temos que arranjar outros meios_

_De fazer isso sozinhos ou manter a cabeça erguida_

_E eu sempre vivi assim_

_Mantendo uma distância confortável_

_E até agora eu jurei pra mim mesma_

_Que eu era feliz com a solidão_

_Porque nada disso nunca valeu o risco_

Assim, Sophie Lestrange terminara mais um de seus shows no Moulin Rouge, cantando uma de suas músicas preferidas. Como sempre, recebendo aplausos de todos os lados, até de suas próprias dançarinas e alguns de seus dançarinos que estavam naquele lugar por serem diferentes.

Seus olhos verdes profundos observavam todas aquelas pessoas aplaudindo-a e não sabia se poderia ficar feliz ou triste, porque sabia que a letra daquela música realmente fazia parte de sua vida.

Mas ninguém a conhecia realmente, exceto o Conde Edward Cullen, que a investigava até a alma, fazendo-lhe milhares e milhares de perguntas, querendo que contasse cada detalhe de sua vida fútil.

As únicas coisas que conseguiu lhe contar foi como se tornou a dona de uma casa de prostituição e também como se tornara a cortesã mais desejada da cidade depois de Renné, a _Preferida_.

No mezanino, ao seu lado direito, onde somente os principais senhores da Cidade tinham a oportunidade de se sentarem, encontrava-se Lorde Cullen, totalmente a vontade, segurando um charuto em seus dedos e observando _sua_ cortesã.

Com um suspiro pesado cumprimentou a todos e deu as costas ao público, era hora de voltar para seu aposento e descansar.

Alice partiu logo atrás de sua senhora, percebendo cada passo que mais parecia ser rastejado. Alice percebia muito bem o que se passava por dentro de Isabella, mesmo não admitindo, e não contando tudo a ela.

Isabella podia ouvir os passos de Alice bem atrás de si. Com um ímpeto parou seu andar e se voltou para Alice, a jovem de cabelos curtos encarou os olhos de sua senhora e sentiu algo em sua pele, um arrepio.

— Sim... Mademoiselle? – perguntou ainda com a voz trêmula.

A mulher de olhos verdes coberta por uma máscara de cetim vermelho suspirou e lhe disse

— Peça ao Conde para vir ao meu aposento...

Mas antes mesmo de Alice virar-se para cumprir o que Isabella lhe pedia, pode ouvir os passos firmes e o som daquela voz absurdamente grave.

— Já estou aqui, _Mademoiselle_

Alice percebeu que era momento de se retirar e procurar algo para fazer. Lá fora o show das dançarinas ainda continuava e ela precisava comandar tudo. Para a felicidade de Isabella, Alice era inteligente o suficiente para fazer o que fosse preciso para manter tudo em ordem, por isso confiava sua casa nas mãos da jovem.

Edward suspirou enquanto via a pequena jovem de cabelos arrepiados se retirando. Achava a jovem tão engraçadinha e foi assim que sem perceber abriu um sorriso e começou a rir sozinho.

— Do que está rindo? – Sophie perguntou, estava sem entender nada

Edward balançou a cabeça e seguiu _Sophie_ para o aposento.

— Esta jovem é tão pequena... de estatura... e mesmo assim, é absurdamente linda.

Isabella engoliu as palavras que iria dizer, mas não havia gostado do que o Conde dissera.

Edward respirou fundo e sentou-se na cadeira que havia perto do leito de Mademoiselle Lestrange.

Observou toda a decoração do lugar e algo o instigou a começar o questionário sobre a vida de Isabella.

— Foi você quem decorou este lugar?

— Não – respondeu a jovem — Este lugar mantém a mesma decoração de muitos anos atrás.

— Entendo – sorriu Edward — É que sua casa ficou tão... linda que achei que tivesse decorado aqui também.

Isabella estava sentada em frente ao espelho retirando sua máscara, maquiagem e afins enquanto ouvia o Conde e o via através do espelho.

— Como veio parar aqui? – perguntou.

O silêncio foi algo que reinou por vários instantes. No fundo de seu coração não sabia se contava sobre seu passado aquele homem ou continuava em silêncio, deixando que ele conhecesse apenas o seu presente.

Pensou mais um pouco e foi de repente que começou a falar de si.

— Minha infância era normal, eu acho – suspirou — Sabe que nem eu lembro como vim parar aqui... Só me lembro da noite em que tentei fugir de casa...

— Fugiu de casa? – Edward arregalou os olhos.

— Sim, Marcus saiu igual louco atrás de mim e foi quando sem perceber entrei neste lugar...

E foi então que as imagens daquele dia vieram à tona na cabeça de Isabella... era tão nova e inocente que nem sabia o que era aquele lugar.

Viu os homens fumando... bebendo... alguns com outras mulheres... mulheres mascaradas dançando num palco e alguns homens jogando-lhe tudo o que tinham.

Foi então que um homem a reconheceu como esposa de Lorde Windsor e todos pararam as musicas e o falatório cessou, todos querendo saber o motivo de uma dama da sociedade encontrar-se naquele lugar, ainda mais toda maltrapilho.

— Naquele dia eu não disse uma só palavra. A dona da casa era Lady Charlotte. Ela era tão dócil, mas já era velha o suficiente para saber que precisava de alguma jovem para comandar sua casa.

Respirou fundo e continuou.

— Lady Charlotte sempre me dissera que eu tinha muito mais do que sabia. Que eu tinha herdado um poder incontrolável sobre os homens, por isso eu seria a escolhida para ficar em seu lugar, quando morresse.

- Depois daquela noite Lady Charlotte me ajudava a entrar e sair sem que ninguém me reconhecesse. Foi então que me tornei uma cortesã – ela riu — Foi a partir disso que conheci a verdadeira sociedade que vivemos. Vi de tudo, maridos de mulheres que eu conhecia, que na frente delas dizia que eram as únicas de suas vidas, mas por trás nos procuravam para satisfazer seus desejos carnais. Vi meu próprio marido com outras.

— Marcus nunca desconfiou de você?

— Não – respondeu com firmeza na voz. — Nunca lhe dei motivo para desconfiar, aliás, nunca se quer quis deitar-se comigo e isso eu agradeço profundamente.

— Lady Charlotte disse que eu iria passar por muitas experiências que me transformariam. Eu era tão doce e tão ingênua quando me casei que você não poderia nem imaginar que eu me tornaria uma mulher tão...

— Amarga – completou Edward.

Isabella o encarou através do espelho e um nó se formou em seu peito.

— Achas que sou amarga?

O homem sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

— Não sei na verdade... Sei apenas que possui algo que não consigo interpretar... algo que é estranho para mim...

— Acho que o senhor já deveria se retirar... já estou de saída.

Edward respirou fundo. — Posso acompanhá-la aonde quer que vá?

Isabella suspirou e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Até mais ver – e assim ela saiu de seu aposento, deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos.

A cada dia que passava Edward conseguia descobrir um pouco daquela mulher que tanto o intrigava. Talvez estivesse invadindo a privacidade dela tanto que depois a mesma voltaria a ser arrogante como era no começo em que se conheceram.

O homem suspirou mais uma vez e decidiu voltar para o salão, aonde as jovens ainda cantavam, dançavam e ele poderia tomar mais algumas doses de bebida antes que tivesse de encontrar sua mulher em casa.

oOo

http:/www. /watch?v=DuA4lOa88y0&feature=related

A doce melodia podia ser apreciada por qualquer um que entrasse na casa de Mademoiselle Windsor. Ela possuía um dom que chegava a ser invejado por algumas das mulheres que a viam tocando.

Seus olhos estavam levemente fechados, tentando absorver as notas daquela melodia, e foi quando seu marido entrou pela sala tirando sua atenção e fazendo-a parar a musica.

— Ainda bem que estás aqui! – disse Marcus.

O homem de estatura média estava com alguns papéis em sua mão direita e um sorriso nos lábios, que fazia Isabella entender que algo estava bom em seus negócios.

— O que queres? – perguntou a jovem enquanto lhe direcionada o olhar friamente.

O homem sentou em sua poltrona preferida — No final deste mês começaremos as importações para Londres, assim, logo Lorde Cullen poderá voltar em paz para a terra donde veio!

Isabella sentiu como se fosse uma facada atingisse seu peito. Final do mês? Estavam na primeira semana ainda... mas, era melhor para ela... poderia ter sua paz de volta... ao mesmo tempo... já estava se acostumando àquele sórdido bisbilhoteiro.

— Final do mês? – perguntou Isabella.

— Sim – disse Marcus, respirando fundo — Ele fez uma amizade com você nesse tempo que está por aqui... não é verdade?

Isabella engoliu em seco e nada respondeu.

— A esposa dele é tão adorável, qualquer um faria de tudo para ter uma esposa como ela ao lado.

A mulher não pode agüentar segurar os risos, aonde Lady Denali era melhor que ela? Enfim, cada um tem um gosto e isso não se discute.

— Senhores, chegou uma visita – Esme, a criada entrou na sala, interrompendo-os.

Isabella revirou os olhos e imediatamente levantou-se, agindo como se aquela fosse uma hora imprópria para visitações.

Marcus não respondeu, apenas deixou que Isabella retirasse aquela máscara de mau humor e respondesse algo cordial à sua criada.

Deixe-os entrar – respondeu após algum tempo. Esme sorriu e saiu pela porta para fazer o que sua senhora lhe ordenara. Não demorou muito e Isabella logo ouviu a voz de seu irmão soando pela entrada.

Ma douce _Belle – _disse o jovem, fazendo com que sua irmã virasse seu rosto e logo seu corpo e sorrir abertamente para ele. Como sempre fazia, partiu de encontro ao peito de seu irmão, como se precisasse dele para esquecer a todos os seus problemas.

Edward, Tanya e Rosalie, educados como sempre, cumprimentaram o Barão Windsor e também a Baronesa.

O jovem Conde não conseguia deixar de possuir aquele olhar que fazia Bella perder até a respiração. Aquele olhar que dizia que a queria, que precisava dela... que queria possuí-la a todo e qualquer custo.

Isabella tentou disfarçar, mas foi impossível, suas mãos gelaram e suas bochechas ficaram rosadas, como se fosse uma menina quando se apaixona por alguém no auge de sua adolescência.

Sentem-se, por favor – disse Marcus. Eles assim o fizeram. E ali se iniciou uma longa conversa. Falaram sobre tudo, negócios, casamentos, viagens, sonhos.

Isabella estava tão alheia a tudo que mal percebera os olhos do Conde atentos aos seus gestos. Estava pensando no que seu marido lhe dissera. No final do mês estaria livre de Edward Cullen, aquele maldito que a tomara como posse.

Respirou fundo e levantou-se com precisão.

- Peço desculpas, mas vou me retirar... Preciso resolver algumas coisas... Pendentes – deu um meio sorriso – Espero que me entendam...

- Tudo bem minha irmã, nós entendemos, sinta-se a vontade.

A jovem despediu-se e saiu rapidamente, com os saltos italianos batendo com um barulho sobre o piso de madeira.

Edward voltou seu olhar a Marcus.

- Pois é, meu jovem Conde... nossas negociações estão se acabando...

O Conde não entendeu muito bem o que o homem lhe dissera e continuou olhando-o sem dizer nada.

- Digo que... no final do mês poderá voltar em paz para sua terra, afinal estamos terminando as negociações e está tudo certo, Lorde Cullen.

Edward tentou absorver aquelas palavras. _Final do mês_. E como ficaria sua vida com Isabella? Ele não poderia simplesmente voltar para Londres e deixa-la sendo a cortesã de outros homens! Não poderia e nem deveria deixa-la... afinal... estava ficando tão louco que se não a sentisse em seus braços todas as noites... não tinha noção do que faria de sua inútil vida.

- Mas creio que foram muito rápidas nossas negociações... bem, não sei se devo voltar assim tão rápido, Lorde Windsor.

As mãos de Edward transpiravam, ele estava ficando nervoso com toda aquela conversa.

Emmett percebera como seu amigo ficou estranho de uma hora pra outra, mas nada lhe dissera.

- Lorde Cullen, já está tudo certo, no final do mês nossas negociações estarão encerradas.

O jovem Conde respirou fundo e só lhe faltou a atitude de dar um soco na face de Lorde Windsor, como ele ousava separar-lhe de sua amante?

- Bem, preciso tomar um pouco de ar... estou sufocado... acho que é o calor que anda fazendo ultimamente...

Emmett e Marcus sorriram.

- Claro, anda muito quente... fique a vontade Lorde Cullen – disse Marcus.

Edward levantou-se e seguiu, mas é claro que não estava com falta de ar, esta era apenas uma de suas desculpas para poder encontrar Isabella.

Imaginou para onde teria ido, já que estava tão alheia a tudo desde que chegaram. Ele pensou um pouco e resolveu seguir para seu aposento, a fim de procura-la.

O Corredor era enorme, eram mais de doze aposentos só naquele andar. Abriu porta a porta, até que em seu olhar refletiu a luz do dia vindo do aposento do final do corredor, a porta estava entreaberta, por isso imaginou que ali seria o esconderijo da Baronesa Windsor.

Aproximou-se lentamente e espiou pela abertura, seu olhar brilhou quando viu a formosura daquela mulher encostada a sacada de sua mansão. Ela estava tão despercebida que Edward entrou e fechou a porta e ficou a observá-la.

- Está tão distante hoje... – comentou, fazendo Isabella sentir uma pontada em seu peito.

- Por que entras aqui deste jeito? Só para assustar-me? – disse a jovem, com furor em sua voz.

O homem sorriu, adorava aquele jeito arrogante que tentou lhe causar pavor desde que se conheceram.

- Perdoe-me – ele se aproximou e a abraçou por trás – Não quis assustá-la – deu-lhe um beijo em sua nuca.

Isabella sentiu arrepio por todo seu corpo, então se afastou de Edward.

- Diga o que está fazendo aqui...

O homem estranhou a repentina mudança de Isabella e nada lhe respondeu.

- Eu creio que se não tem algo de importância para falar comigo, deva se retirar... afinal está no aposento de uma mulher casada.

E essa foi a gota d'agua.

Isabella pensava que podia tratar Edward como queria, da sua maneira arrogante... mas esquecia-se que um homem quando perde a paciência pode tornar-se outro. Edward não teria coragem de fazer mal à Isabella, porém, ela não o conhecia nem um pouco para tentar fazer dele um fantoche em suas mãos.

Sentiu seu sangue fervendo e a puxou pelo braço, fazendo ficar face a face com ele.

- Edward, me solte... você... está me machucando! – ela disse furiosa, encarando-o com raiva.

Ele fez de conta que não ouvia o que ela dizia, agora era a vez dele falar umas verdades.

- Você já sabia, não é? – disse com raiva em sua voz – Você já sabia que no final do mês eu a deixaria livre para os outros homens desta cidade! – respirou fundo – Mas você está muito enganada Isabella... ou devo chama-la de Sophie... ou Madame Lestrange... o que você prefere?

Isabella encarava-o aturdida, não tinha reação alguma.

- Vou chama-la de Isabella, afinal estamos em sua casa... onde você se acha uma mulher normal que tem seu marido e sua casa para cuidar. – Continuou segurando-a firme pelo braço – Lembre-se que não te deixarei livre tão fácil assim, você é minha e de mais ninguém... nem desse seu maridinho que está quase caindo no túmulo! Você me entendeu?

Isabella puxou seu braço, conseguindo livrar-se do aperto daquele homem.

- Eu não sou sua, eu não sou de ninguém Lorde Cullen, eu já sabia que você iria voltar para Londres no final do mês e sabe o que eu achei? Achei ótimo! Afinal ninguém manda em mim, ninguém!

Se não fosse a porta do aposento estar fechada qualquer um poderia ouvir os gritos de discussão dos dois.

A fúria e o rancor daquelas palavras ditas por Isabella tomaram conta de Edward que puxou-a novamente para si, fazendo-a encarar seus olhos raivosos e ... Sofridamente apaixonados.

- Eu não vou deixa-la em paz, se é isto o que desejas... – suspirou e continuou encarando-a – Porque você me deixa assim? O que você fez comigo, Isabella? Você é alguma espécie de bruxa? Que feitiço lançou contra mim? – perguntou com toda a raiva que sentia por dentro, o que ela fizera com sua dignidade?

Ela não sabia o que responder, não sabia o que havia feito com o Conde e nem mesmo o que fizera com si própria, sabia somente que no fundo de sua alma não queria que aquele homem fosse embora de Paris, não sabia se voltaria a vê-lo... não sabia o que faria se ele deixasse de dizer que ela era sua propriedade.

Sem nem pensar onde estavam e no que poderia acontecer se os pegassem deixou que ele a envolvesse e a beijasse com todo aquele desejo que possuía.

O jogo estava ficando mais difícil, peças teriam que ser eliminadas... peças que poderiam mudar a vida de ambos completamente.

**Continua...**


	11. A Última Nota

"**O primeiro dia do amor nunca retorna,**

**Um momento apaixonado nunca é desperdiçado**

**O violino, a mão do poeta,**

**Todo coração descongelando toca a sua canção com cuidado."**

_ O jogo estava ficando mais difícil, peças teriam que ser eliminadas... peças que poderiam mudar a vida de ambos completamente._

_oOo_

A brisa da manhã invadia a grande mansão através das janelas e das portas abertas. Um novo dia em Paris se manifestava através do canto dos pássaros e do brilho intenso do sol. Os criados faziam suas tarefas como sempre, a não ser por uma individualidade. Naquela manhã, Isabella estava em seu piano tocando uma linda canção, porém apesar de ser uma linda melodia era triste, tentando demonstrar que dentro de si havia uma batalha.

Isabella nunca pensou que pudesse se sentir tão aflita como atualmente. Metade de um mês se passara e sentia que a cada dia sua alma se partia em algum ponto que não sabia definir o motivo.

Talvez fosse o fato de sua vida não valer nem um segundo a pena ou o fato de a cada dia se sentir mais suja, sendo duas pessoas, enganando a todos.

Enganando a si própria.

Sua mente vagava longe em cada nota que dedilhava em seu piano, as lembranças vinham a tona, seus medos, tudo aquilo que jamais imaginou que um dia seria capaz de suportar.

Quando entrou na vida, nunca imaginou que não conseguiria carregar um fardo como aquele. No começo foi divertido... conheceu muitos homens... ganhou muito dinheiro... teve uma diversão que não lhe parecia ser falsa.

Mas o tempo passava e com isso sentia que o fardo estava cada vez mais pesado.

Quatro meses passaram desde que Edward Cullen cruzara seu caminho, parecia que ele tinha tornado as coisas tão difíceis.

A brisa da manhã inundou sua face como se a tocasse e se sentisse leve, mas por fim agora não era tempo de sentir remorso ou algo do tipo, era tempo de ser feliz, de ser a melhor... de ser a mulher mais bonita e desejada de Paris.

E não foi com muito tempo que preparara um show magnífico para aquela noite. Precisava esquecer-se de todos aqueles momentos que passara com aquele Conde e necessitava se concentrar em um de seus objetivos.

Lorde Denali havia voltado de sua viagem e esperava encontrar Lady Lestrange... já havia dito que se não a encontrasse as coisas poderiam ficar ruins para o Moulin Rouge e as pessoas que ali habitavam.

Ninguém nunca soubera, mas Lorde Denali era o investidor mais poderoso daquela casa de perdição. E a única coisa que o fazia ser o investidor daquele lugar era poder ter Lady Lestrange e um dia, descobrir quem estava por trás daquela máscara.

Isabella fechou os olhos por um momento e uma lágrima desceu de seus olhos... se pudesse voltar no tempo e não ter entrado naquela vida... se pudesse ao menos voltar ao ventre de sua mãe e nascer novamente.

Mas a vida não era fácil pra ninguém e por isso deixou que seus pensamentos voassem para longe de si e voltou seu pensamento para o grande espetáculo que preparava esta noite, fazia tempos que não apresentava algo digno de seu grande talento.

oOo

Alice preparava as pompas para o grande show que Sophie preparou para os meros mortais que frequentavam o Moulin Rouge.

- Mais a frente Janice, aqui está um pouco fora de ângulo... Nossa Lady precisa ser bem iluminada por todos os ângulos! – disse Alice enquanto a jovem colocava algumas bolas de cristal que ajudavam na iluminação.

Uma jovem novata olhou aquilo como se fosse um exagero. A tal da Lady Lestrange não precisava de tudo aquilo, era mais uma dançarina igual a elas.

- Para quê tudo isto? Para apenas uma dançarina? – resmungou a jovem.

As outras moças ficaram em silêncio enquanto viam o sangue de Alice subir. Alice encarou a jovem de olhos azuis oceano e se aproximou lentamente. – Creio que não devas dizer algo desse feitio entre nós, afinal... a senhorita está sobre proteção de Lady Lestrange... acho que não deveria se esquecer que a qualquer momento ela pode coloca-la porta a fora, minha querida...

A jovem engoliu em seco e revirou os olhos, sua inveja parecia transpassar sua pele.

- Eu só deixei transparecer minha opinião...

Alice a cortou – A única que deve ter opinião em alguma coisa aqui, é a Lady Lestrange! Espero que esteja entendido e que senhorita não venha nos dar problemas...

As bochechas da moça queimaram de tão vermelhas que ficaram, era difícil alguém levar uma bronca de Alice, a moça era tão quieta e brincalhona que as vezes parecia impossível alguém tirá-la do sério. Mas isso acontecia, principalmente quando alguém ousava dizer algo referente à Lady Lestrange.

oOo

- As noticias que tenho são boas, meu caro, Lady Lestrange está preparando uma grande estréia para esta noite... soube que será algo marcante – Emmett dizia enquanto sentava-se em uma poltrona perto de Edward – Mas me diga, está tão desapercebido ultimamente... algum problema com as negociações com meu cunhado?

Edward fez uma careta ao ouvir a palavra "cunhado" mas ignorou.

- Não, com ele está tudo certo... eu creio.

Emmett sorriu – Então voltará para Londres no final do mês? – perguntou

Edward respirou fundo e desviou seu olhar para a janela – Sim Emmett, voltarei para Londres assim que terminar com Marcus Windsor.

O jovem suspirou e continuou pensativo, sem nem ao menos dar bola para as baboseiras que Emmett estava lhe falando. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era em sua Isabella, em como a deixaria nas mãos daquele marginal denominado "marido" que só sabia maltrata-la e fazer dela como se fosse algum objeto.

Por Deus, porque estava com aqueles pensamentos? Ela nem ligava para sua existência e queria mesmo é que fosse embora de uma vez por todas, ela mesma dissera.

Haviam tantas perguntas que Edward não sabia responder, não sabia nem que aquilo que sentia por aquela mulher lhe traria consequências graves e irremediáveis.

Mas por não ser qualquer homem, colocou em sua cabeça que aqueles dias que lhe restavam na cidade de Paris deveriam ser diferentes e não monótonos como estavam sendo. Faria de tudo para descobrir o que verdadeiramente nutria por Isabella e talvez pudesse voltar para Londres sossegado, sabendo o que sentia por aquela mulher e que aquela seria mais uma que ficaria em sua memória.

oOo

- Sabe já estamos conversando por mais de uma hora e a senhorita ainda não me disse o que está fazendo na cidade com essa chuva irritante... – Jasper disse enquanto dirigia seu olhar à jovem Alice.

A jovem sorriu envergonhada – Eu vim comprar algumas coisas... – disse tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo. – Mas agora eu tenho que ir... estão me esperando e não posso me demorar!

Alice saiu em disparada de encontro com as jovens que trouxera consigo para comprar algumas coisas que faltavam no Moulin Rouge. Jasper, apesar da aparência jovem e infantil não era nenhuma criança tola que acredita em tudo o que dizem.

Assim que Alice virou a esquina a vontade de segui-la e descobrir aonde morava e quem era sua família lhe intrigaram. Não seria o correto seguir uma jovem dama... mas ele precisava de respostas para suas perguntas... ela nunca lhe dissera aonde morava... nunca mencionara seus pais e o mais estranho é que parecia esconder algo.

O jovem de cabelos claros decidiu então segui-la, mas quando virou a esquina se decepcionou, já era tarde... havia pensado demais e a jovem desaparecera...

oOo

Rosalie se achava sentada em seu aposento esperando por Emmett... que até aquelas horas não havia dado sinal de vida. Respirou fundo e uma lágrima desceu de seus olhos ao imaginar que seu marido pudesse estar nos braços de outra.

E foi quando menos esperava que a porta se abriu e o Barão com um grande buquê de rosas vermelhas entrava, somente para alegrar o dia de sua esposa.

- Emmett! – ela exclamou envergonhada – Pensei que estivesse por ai... – iria dizer, porém achou melhor se conter.

O homem sorriu – Como assim por ai? – a questionou queimando-a com o olhar do desejo. – Sabes que estás tão linda com esta criança em seu ventre?

A jovem sentiu suas bochechas ficarem quentes. – Emmett... eu preciso de você... estou sentindo sua falta! – a jovem protestou, arrancando de seu marido uma risada doce e suave.

- Eu também preciso de você... – e assim levou seus lábios aos dela, beijando-a com todo fervor;

oOo

As horas se passaram rastejando, pelo menos era isso o que o Conde achava. Estrava frustrado... o nível de nicotina em seu corpo havia se elevado de tanto charuto que fumara aquele dia. Precisava vê-la e rápido... precisa tê-la... precisava fundir seu corpo no dela e senti-la apertando-se contra ele chamando seu nome.

Respirou fundo e ouviu a porta de seu quarto sendo aberta lentamente. Não quis nem olhar, afinal já sabia quem abria a porta daquela maneira... talvez pensando se ficaria bravo ou não.

- O que quer, Tânia? – perguntou bruscamente. Ouviu a mulher respirar fundo e se aproximar mais, abraçando-o por trás.

- Vim ver se meu marido quer minha companhia... afinal, desde que chegamos aqui você nem me procura mais...

Edward rapidamente se separou do abraço frígido de Tânia e respirou fundo. A mulher com toda a sua pose artística tratou de encher os olhos d'agua e se jogou aos pés do Conde.

- Eu te imploro que me ame assim como eu te amo! Por quê você faz isto comigo? Você não sabe me dar valor... eu faço tudo por você e mesmo assim vai saber quantas passam as noites em seus braços!

O jovem assustou-se com a reação infantil que sua esposa estava tendo e por um triz não lhe despejou todo o arrependimento que trazia consigo por ter se casado com essa mulher dissimulada!

- Tânia, faça me o favor e saia daqui! Pare com essas atitudes infantis!

A mulher o olhava com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar! Por Deus, como conseguia ser tão falsa?

- Você vai se arrepender disso Edward! – ela apontou o dedo em seu rosto – Eu sei que há outra mulher e eu vou descobrir quem é... e você vai me pagar por isso!

E depois de cuspir estas palavras a mulher se retirou do aposento, deixando um Conde confuso e sem saída... se descobrissem seu caso com Isabella as coisas poderiam ficar perdidas, não somente para ele, mas principalmente para ela. Respirou fundo e repetiu para si mesmo "_Se Tânia fizer algo eu juro que a mando para onde a tirei um dia_"

oOo

E a grande noite enfim havia chegado! As luzes estavam mais interessantes do que eram, as bailarinas estavam com trajes diferentes e máscaras bem mais chamativas. As mesas estavam arrumadas como nunca!

Alice olhava todo o seu trabalho com orgulho, não fora fácil colocar certas bailarinas para trabalhar, mas conseguira e o resultado estava magnífico!

Cada vez mais chegavam carruagens e os senhores lotavam o salão do Moulin Rouge. Todos estavam ansiosos para a apresentação que Madame Lestrange preparara.

Em uma das carruagens chegara Emmett, Edward e Jasper... que já estava se acostumando com aquele ambiente. De longe puderam avistar Marcus Windsor, acompanhado por uma dama que sempre o recebia na entrada da casa.

Edward lançou um olhar para Emmett que acabou por disfarçar... não iria falar dos podres do cunhado para Edward... o mesmo já devia saber;

Eles entraram no salão e se impressionaram como as coisas haviam mudado... havia um tom bem mais charmoso e podiam sentir a sedução que tentavam lhes transmitir.

Como sempre, Edward não admitiria passar seu lugar privilegiado para outro senhor, então ficou com seu lugar preferido, onde podia admirar sua Isabella e poder encará-la bem nos olhos.

Tudo estaria ótimo se não tivesse a infelicidade de ver Lorde Denali, que o olhava com tom de deboche.

- Ainda está dividindo-a com Denali? – perguntou Emmett, enquanto entornava o copo com um pouco de rum.

Edward fez uma careta – Eu não a divido... ela pertence só a mim!

Emmett e Jasper riram – Será que é esta dama que tem lhe deixado desnorteado ultimamente? – o Barão perguntou.

- E por que seria esta dama? – Edward perguntou presunçoso – Sabes que esta és uma dama da vida... porque teria eu algum interesse além de passar algumas noites com ela?

Emmett riu novamente, porém, algo no olhar de Edward chamou a atenção e soube que ele mentia.

- Quando você fala sobre ela... seus olhos brilham... - disse e novamente riu.

Edward revirou os olhos – Pare de bobagens Emmett!

- Será mesmo que é bobagem? – Jasper comentou – Já pensou meu primo apaixonado por uma cortesã!

Ambos riram, porém o Conde não vira graça na brincadeira e continuou sério.

- Me desculpe Edward, é apenas brincadeira... sabemos que você não seria deste tipo... sabe, se apaixonar por uma cortesã? Não mesmo... – Concluiu Emmett;

Edward respirou fundo e imaginou qual seria a reação daquelas pessoas se soubessem que Isabella Windsor além de ser uma cortesã era a mulher que ele precisava para sobreviver.

oOo

Isabella se maquiava, estava um pouco animada com aquele show. Alice a ajudou a se vestir e colocou sua máscara.

Era a hora de seu show! Era a hora de mostrar que não precisava se abater com as situações ruins que a vida colocava em seu caminho.

- O Conde está aqui, Madame! – disse Alice animada – Veio ele, o Barão Emmett e o jovem Jasper – disse o nome do ultimo com uma voz encantada.

Isabella a olhou feio, repreendendo-a por suspirar por um jovem como Jasper. Não que ele fosse um jovem mau ou algo do tipo, mas era tão inocente que se soubesse quem era Alice talvez não medisse esforços para destruí-la ainda mais perante a sociedade;

- Estás tão linda Madame! Mal posso esperar para ver o que preparaste para esse público!

- Obrigado Alice – Isabella acariciou o rosto da jovem coberto por uma máscara na cor do ouro.

Assim ela saiu para seu palco, para seu público. Estava na hora de fazer um show de verdade! No qual ninguém nunca iria esquecê-la.

O palco de repente ficou escuro e somente flashs rápidos mostravam a mulher entrando no palco com um vestido vermelho provocante.

Isabella dançou e cantou uma canção; a dança era com um jovem dançarino, algo provocante, que tirava o folêgo principalmente do Conde, que não sabia como reagir diante daquela cena. Ela estava perfeita, provocante... marcante!

Havia um balanço todo feito por diamantes... aonde fazia parte da música. Isabella se sentia como um anjo subindo mais alto e vendo aqueles pobres homens despejando toda a sua fortuna aos seus pés!

E foi na última nota, a mais alta... que encerraria sua canção com chave de ouro que não sentiu mais a sua voz, seus olhos se escureceram e o ar lhe faltou nos pulmões. Ninguém soube dizer o que havia acontecido, somente viram quando Madame Lestrange despencava do alto do balanço sem nenhuma explicação.

**Continua...**


	12. Preocupações

"**Eu sou forte o bastante é o que sempre disse a mim mesma**

**Eu nunca quero ou preciso de mais alguém**

**Mas eu já caí daquela colina**

**Então, eu estou baixando a guarda, aqui está sua chance no meu coração."**

_Ninguém soube dizer o que havia acontecido, somente viram quando Madame Lestrange despencava do alto do balanço sem nenhuma explicação._

oOo

- Senhor Cullen! o senhor não pode entrar, o médico está verificando o que está acontecendo com Madame Lestrange! – Alice o advertiu, impedindo o homem a sua frente de entrar no aposento onde Isabella se encontrava em total repouso.

O Cullen respirou profundamente contando mentalmente até dez para não mandar aquela moça sair da frente e entrar com tudo naquele aposento.

- Por favor Alice... sei que o médico está examinando-a, mas creio que ela irá se sentir melhor se eu estiver junto a ela neste momento...

Alice mordeu o lábio inferior, afinal não podia revelar ao Conde que Lorde Denali já estava ali, senão seria uma confusão na certa.

- Olha aqui moça – continuou Edward já exaltado – Se não me deixar entrar, eu vou entrar do mesmo jeito! – e assim, como o homem turrão que era pegou sua bengala e abriu o quarto, deparando-se com Lorde Denali sentado lendo um livro.

- Mas o que é que está fazendo aqui, Denali? – Edward já partira pra cima do Lorde, quando Alice entrara no meio.

- Parem já os dois! – Alice disse – Senão terei que expulsar os dois daqui!

Edward bufou indignado, era terrível ter que olhar para Denali depois de tudo, ainda por cima sempre atrapalhando a sua vida. Agora, queria atrapalha-lo com Isabella.

Teve que se conformar em ficar naquele lugar com o homem olhando-o com escárnio.

O médico ainda demorou um pouco para verificar o que havia acontecido com a jovem, e enquanto isso os dois senhores continuavam sentados nas poltronas, pensando em suas próprias vidas.

Rupert Nolan, esse era o nome do médico que cuidava de Isabella, ou melhor dizendo, cuidava de Sophie Lestrange, afinal ninguém aceitara cuidar de uma cortesã cuja máscara lhe protegia de ser reconhecida. Somente Rupert, que um dia recebeu a proposta e como era novo, aceitou sem delongas.

Ele pigarreou para os senhores que estavam sentados e para a moça que olhava aflita para ele.

Edward e Denali levantaram-se num átimo. – Então doutor... o que há? – Edward perguntou.

O homem barrigudo coçou a cabeça e pensou por alguns segundos antes de responder. - O quadro de madame Lestrange parece ser grave, mas pelo que ouvi das bailarinas ela não estava tendo nenhum sintoma ou algo parecido...

Eleazar respirou fundo – Então, o que pode ser?

- Talvez seja um estresse que lhe causou a perda da voz e o desmaio...

Alice pigarreou – Talvez... e ultimamente andam lhe deixando muito nervosa – a moça alfinetou o Conde e o outro senhor que a olharam sem graça.

- Mas isso vai passar? – Edward perguntou.

O médico olhou para a jovem estirada sobre o leito e suspirou – Espero que sim... temos que analisar o quadro clínico dela com o passar dos dias... para ver se vai ter mais alguma crise. – o homem pegou um papel e caneta e fez algumas anotações entregando em seguida para Alice – Dê este chá para ela, vai fazer a voz voltar ao normal e o sangramento parar.

- Sangramento? – Alice perguntou alarmada.

- Sim, houve um sangramento... nada com que possam se preocupar, talvez tenha forçado a voz.

- Doutor, agradecemos a sua vinda e espero que volte aqui para ver o que há com a nossa Sophie – Alice estendeu a mão e cumprimentou a do médico, logo em seguida Edward o acompanhou até a saída.

Edward segurou a porta e com raiva fechou os punhos – Denali, o que ainda está fazendo aqui?

O Lorde riu – O mesmo que o senhor Conde.

- Eu quero que pegue tuas coisas – Edward lhe jogou seu paletó e com tom autoritário lhe advertiu – e quero que saia daqui, agora!

Lorde Denali olhou para o Cullen – E o que vai me fazer sair daqui? Edward, você sabe muito bem que pode ter tido suas aventuras com Sophie, mas ela pertence a mim!

Edward teve que rir mediante aquela balbúrdia. – Denali, ela não pertence a você, sabe porque? PORQUE ELA NÃO É NENHUMA ESCRAVA!

E assim abriu a porta – Ou terei que avisar Tânia sobre seu pai estar traindo sua mãe com uma cortesã?

Denali mordeu os lábios apreensivo. – Edward, você sabe que há muito mais do que isso.

- Eleazar, eu sei que você me deve muito mais do que eu à você... e que se eu for cobrar, você fica sem um tostão!

O homem sentiu que não poderia vencer Edward, afinal tinha sua vida ligada a dele de certa forma... e que se não fosse o Conde, não teria porcaria alguma e talvez até sua filha precisasse ser vendida para lhe perdoarem algumas dívidas.

E foi por esse motivo que decidiu se retirar – Edward, eu ainda terei você em minhas mãos e você irá me pagar muito caro por isto!

Edward fingiu não ouvir aquela ofensa e soltou a porta para que batesse na face de Lorde Denali.

Alice viu tudo aqui com a boca aberta, não sabia que o Conde exercia tanto poder, até mesmo com o Lorde Denali. Respirou fundo e viu quando o jovem se aproximou de Isabella, que mais parecia estar morta do que dormindo. Viu quando ele com cuidado retirou sua máscara e a cobriu para que não sentisse frio. Viu quando ele pegou o pedaço de pano que estava numa vasilha com água e passou por sua testa.

Alice respirou fundo e percebeu aquilo que estava difícil para Isabella perceber. O Conde havia se apaixonado por ela!

Ele a tratava com tal cuidado que ninguém nunca jamais lhe tratara antes! Algo que ninguém poderia explicar, por que somente ela estava vendo.

Isso explicava o motivo de Edward arrancar para fora um pervertido como Denali, explicava o porque de Isabella receber tantas jóias e presentes... Explicava por que ele se dizia o único!

- Senhor Cullen, pode deixar que eu mesma cuido dela...

O homem rapidamente segurou forte o pano e olhou para Alice como se ela fosse uma estranha – Não! Eu mesmo farei isso!

Alice suspirou.

- Você poderia me fazer um favor? – o homem perguntou. Alice respondeu que sim com a cabeça e o homem continuou – Vá até a cidade e compre comidas para deixa-la forte novamente... – ele então desviou o olhar para a jovem que dormia. – Não quero que ela se sinta fraca e para isso precisa comer coisas saudáveis.

Alice sorriu – Claro senhor, deseja algo mais?

Edward suspirou – Por enquanto só isto...

E antes que Alice pudesse sair do aposento, Edward a chamou novamente, ela o olhou e então viu nos olhos do Cullen uma coisa que nunca vira desde que o conhecera.

Medo.

- Será que ela ficará bem? – o jovem perguntou, sentindo-se indefeso diante daquilo que acontecera a sua amada.

Alice sorriu. – Não se preocupe, ela é forte e irá vencer isto, seja lá o que for. Continue ao seu lado, ela precisa do senhor mais do que imagina...

Edward deu um meio sorriso e então gesticulou com a mão para que a pequena Bailarina se fosse e ele pudesse ficar a sós com Isabella.

Sentou-se no aposento e observou a jovem dormindo, as olheiras demonstravam que há tempos não conseguia dormir.

Se perguntava o que acontecera no show. Isabella parecia tão perfeita em sua música e de repente viu os olhos da jovem fechando-se e então soltando suas mãos do balanço feito de brilhantes e viu quando ela despencou. Se não fosse os homens que estavam em baixo, por Deus, ela teria morrido naquela queda.

Olhou ao redor e não viu nenhuma jarra com água, afinal quando ela acordasse com certeza iria pedir por tal. Então olhando para a jovem viu que tão cedo ela não acordaria, saiu do aposento e se dirigiu pelo corredor aonde dava para a sala aonde as jovens ficavam quando não tinham nada para fazer.

A sala estaria vazia se uma jovem não estivesse sentada pintando suas unhas. Ela ergueu os olhos para Edward e sorriu, ela era bonita de fato.

- Conde... – ela disse sorrindo – Prazer, sou Carinne, uma das novas Bailarinas.

Edward sorriu e cumprimentou a jovem.

- Preciso de água para Is... – e no mesmo instante o rapaz se calou. – Para a Madame Lestrange.

A jovem gargalhou – Que susto! Pensei que havia descoberto o verdadeiro nome de Madame Lestrange!

Edward sorriu sem graça – Ela não revelaria isso a ninguém, eu creio...

A jovem o olhou da cabeça aos pés, imaginando o quanto de prazer ele proporcionava àquela cortesã maldita.

- Bom... você pode ir por aqui – ela mostrou outro corredor – e vai chegar à cozinha...

Edward então seguiu para o corredor – Obrigada senhorita!

- Bem, me agradeça de outra maneira... – a jovem disse deixando suas intenções transparecerem.

Edward de costas riu, Isabella as treinava muito bem. – Sabes que não sou homem de me envolver com uma cortesã que se envolve com todos os homens da cidade...

A mulher sentiu o rosto ferver de raiva – Então deves saber que sua cortesã preferida se deita com vários homens deste lugar, o senhor não é o único!

O sangue do homem ferveu e o mesmo nem percebeu quando pegou a jovem pelo pescoço e a encostou na parede. – Cale a sua boca sua cortesã de quinta, você não deves falar assim de Madame Lestrange, porque a mesma não chega nem aos seus pés... e aliás, se fosse igual a você, nunca teria chegado a ser dona deste lugar!

A jovem pôde ver a fúria do homem ao falar daquela mulher. Realmente achou que ele era mais um que se renderia aos seus encantos assim como Lorde Denali. Pediu pelo amor de Deus que a soltasse e disse que nunca mais falaria algo que se referisse à Madame Lestrange.

- Eu acho muito bom a senhorita manter-se em seu lugar! – Edward cuspiu as palavras – Ou então eu mesmo mandarei expulsarem a senhorita deste lugar!

O homem a soltou bruscamente deixando que a jovem caísse no chão, assim como faria com qualquer uma.

Edward sempre foi um homem que nunca se rendeu a qualquer prostituta que encontrava em seu caminho. Em Londres, usava uma ou duas que apareciam e se mostravam ser úteis... mas em Paris algo estava diferente.

O jovem olhou para a menina que se encontrava caída olhando-o com terror, com medo de sequer dizer algo. Edward olhou para suas próprias mãos e não acreditou no que fizera, nunca defendera nem mesmo sua mulher!

Por Deus, o que aquela mulher estava fazendo com sua sanidade?

Maldizendo-se a si mesmo partiu para a cozinha, pegou o jarro com água e rapidamente se dirigiu para o aposento de Isabella, quase deixara escapar o nome de Sophie para aquela menina... iria ser um estrago total!

Entrando no aposento assustou-se ao ver a jovem tentando se levantar do leito, com dificuldade e a mão apertando a garganta como se algo estivesse sufocando-a.

- O que pensas que estas fazendo? - O homem se aproximou deixando o jarro ao lado do aposento.

A jovem olhou para Edward não acreditando que ele estava ali, vendo-a passar por aquilo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Conde? – perguntou com dificuldade enquanto tentava associar a respiração e a dor que sentia no peito.

Edward ignorou a pergunta e com um pouco de força fez com que a mulher voltasse a se deitar na cama.

- Vou lhe passar algumas regras, a primeira delas é Sem Shows por pelo menos um mês!

Isabella riu com gosto, quem ele pensava que era pra lhe dar regras?

- Eu não vou lhe obedecer, se é isso o que pensas... sem contar que daqui a um mês o senhor nem mais estará em Paris.

Ouvir Isabella lembrando-o que precisaria ir embora era demais...

- Não me interessa saber se irei daqui a pouco ou se nunca irei, senhorita... – disse com escarnio – Agora me interessa que a senhorita vai fazer tudo o que eu lhe disser...

Isabella bufou descontente, o que aquele ser queria afinal?

- O que você quer de mim? Acabou o show... será que o senhor não percebeu isto?!

A jovem colocou uma mecha do cabelo para trás de sua orelha e desviou o olhar do homem.

Edward nada respondeu, afinal, porque iria discutir com ela? Era realmente teimosa... assim como dissera Emmett.

Isabella ficou em silêncio somente observando o homem sentar-se na beirada de seu leito. Ele parecia aflito... talvez pensativo, mas diferente das outras vezes que o vira...

- O que há contigo? – ela perguntou, surpreendendo o homem por ela ter quebrado o silêncio.

Ele respirou fundo – Não sei como lhe explicar... mas estou preocupado com isso que lhe acontecera.

A jovem ficou sem palavras mediante o que aquele homem lhe dissera... nunca pensou que ele pudesse sentir preocupação, ainda mais por ela?

Afinal, algo estava acontecendo ali... e por mais que tentasse descobrir, a jovem não conseguia, e aquilo a deixava aflita a cada dia.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Conde... creio que o médico já me examinara e já me dera um resultado, não estou certa?

Edward a encarou – Se é isso o que pensas... ele nem sabe definir o que aconteceu.

Isabella revirou os olhos... – Médicos incompetentes!

A jovem ficou por um tempo encarando os orbes verdes à sua frente, seria inútil expulsá-lo dali, sabendo de sua teimosia.

Ele a encarava como se quisesse dizer algo, porém, nada o fazia falar.

- Vai ficar me encarando? – perguntou carrancuda.

Edward não aguentou e lançou um sorriso. – Teimosa, grosseira... porém, bela como sempre.

A jovem teve um pouco de vergonha pelo que lhe fora dito.

Então uma dor atingiu novamente o peito de Isabella e sua respiração falhou. Uma tosse teimava em lhe roubar o folêgo. Edward sem saber o que fazer apenas lhe deu um pano para colocar na boca enquanto tossia. Quando Bella parecia ter se recuperado um choque lhe atingiu. O lenço estava manchado com sangue.

- Meu Deus o que é isto? – Edward perguntou aflito, nunca vira algo daquele jeito.

A jovem ainda mais assustada não sabia o que dizer, na verdade não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu preciso voltar para casa – ela disse – Por favor, me leve embora.

O Conde respirou fundo e achou melhor leva-la mesmo para casa, aquele lugar a deixava ainda pior!

Com todo o cuidado a pegou no colo, mas antes a cobriu com o sobre tudo para que ninguém a visse.

Já se aproximava da hora do almoço, os empregados andavam para lá e para cá, mais entusiasmados por conta da falta da presença de Isabella que se mostrava uma senhora muito exigente.

No aposento do Barão Windsor, alguém lhe fazia companhia.

- Sua mulher deve estar preocupada com você – a jovem riu – Não desceu até agora para se alimentar.

O Barão riu – Tenho coisas melhores a fazer aqui, do que encontrar a face dela... – O barão riu novamente e juntou seu corpo ao da jovem nua em seu leito.

Ele a beijou nos lábios – Seu esposo deve estar preocupado também... deve estar pensando que você está doente... ou algo do tipo.

Tania riu. – Edward deve estar nos braços daquelas cortesãs do Moulin Rouge, é só nisso que ele pensa...

O Barão sorriu – Elas realmente valem a pena... principalmente a estrela daquele lugar – seus olhos brilharam – Mas ela nunca me escolheu... uma grande pena.

Tania revirou os olhos – Mas garanto que melhores do que eu não são! – ela sorriu maldosamente e beijou o homem nos lábios.

Um barulho de carruagem tirou a atenção dos dois. – Não me lembro de receber nenhuma visita hoje – O Barão comentou.

Tania se alarmou – Se for Edward? Pelo amor de Deus! Não diga que estou aqui!

Marcus pegou suas roupas e vestiu-as depressa. Quando chegou junto a janela para ver quem era, viu que realmente era o Conde, mas com Isabella nos braços!

O Barão se encheu de fúria e desceu as escadas num átimo. Quando chegou na sala viu o Conde colocando Isabella no sofá.

- O que significa o senhor trazendo minha mulher nos braços?

- Me desculpe Barão... mas eu estava andando na cidade e de repente encontrei com a Baronesa e de repente ela desmaiou... então eu a trouxe o mais rápido que consegui.

Marcus respirou fundo e chegou perto de Isabella, porém nem quis muito olhar para a jovem.

- Então está tudo certo, Conde... agradeço que a tenha trazido... – O Barão disse com frieza – Agora creio que devemos deixa-la descansar.

Edward queria se despedir de Isabella, porém a pressão que o Barão fazia para ir embora era demais.

- Tudo bem, depois venho visita-la...

- Mandarei notícias por Emmett... não se preocupe em vir visita-la.

O Conde respirou fundo e tratou de se retirar. O Barão respirou fundo e se amaldiçoou por ter deixado aquele maldito Conde conhecer sua esposa Isabella.

Com a raiva em seu peito subiu para seu aposento onde despachou Tania, precisava de meios para cortar esse sentimento de Edward pela raiz.

No caminho de casa, o Conde então soube o que realmente estava acontecendo. Marcus Windsor não queria que ficasse perto de Isabella, por isso havia terminado as negociações antes do prazo.

Marcus sabia que estava definitivamente apaixonado por Isabella Windsor.

**Continua**

**OoO**

**Oie tudo bem pessoal? Sei que vocês ficaram bravas por eu ter sumido '-' Peço perdão, mas a correria tem sido grande rs... enfim, em breve virei postar o restante ;D**

**E agora, o que será que vai acontecer? Só lendo mesmo para saber... **

**Gostaria de pedir para vocês deixarem um comentário, para eu pelo menos saber o que vocês estão achando ;D**

**E para quem quiser, vou deixar o link do grupo no face: groups/465462003519864/**

**Beijos e até o próximo!**


End file.
